My personal angel
by linalove
Summary: Takes place after the movie.Mort is in a mental hospital.A new girl starts working there.Will she be able to help him? Mort/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Ok this is my first Secret Window story so go easy on me. This takes place after the movie. Mort is in a mental hospital after he killed Amy and Ted. It's going to be a Mort/OC. If you read please leave me some feedback!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window, I only own my OC!

**My personal angel**

**Chapter 1**

The cab stopped in front of the gates of Manhattan Psychiatric Center. Julia stepped out of the taxi and looked at the large building in front of her. This was her first day in her new job and she was very nervous. She closed the door of the cab and took a big breath.

'Sorry miss! What about my money?' the impatient taxi driver asked her.

'What? Oh...yes sir! Here!' she said handing him twenty dollars.

'Thanks here's your change!' he said handing them to her.

As the car took of she was left standing alone in front of the big gates. _Come on! You_ _can do this!_ She said to herself as she started walking towards the hospital.

She entered the building and headed towards the office of her superior .She knocked at the door and heard her voice telling her to enter. She opened the door and walked into the office.

'Good morning Mrs. White' Julia greeted.

'Good morning Ms. Anderson. You are here early I see.' She said politely.

'Yes. Well it's my first day and I wanted to see how everything works here. I hope that's all right.' Julia said looking around the room.

'No problem. That way I have the time to give you some more information about your work here.' said motioning her to sit down.

'Thank you.' Julia said sitting down.

'So, I think you already know that you are going to work in shifts. You will know your working hours for the next week every Friday morning. You are supposed to bring the food to the patients on time. You will be responsible for certain patients, in certain rooms. This is a very big clinic and we need a lot of people to care for our patient's food. When you work the first thing you need to do is always be calm and quiet when you are with them. You mustn't upset them in any way, you are here to help them recover not make them worse. Is that understood?' said firmly.

'Of course. That's why I'm here. That's why I chose this job.' Julia said sincerely.

'Good. Here is your working hours for the week along with the rooms you will be responsible for. This week you are responsible for breakfast and lunch.' said handing her the paper.

'Should I start?' Julia said standing up.

'Yes. Go change. Breakfast starts at 8.00 until 9.00 and lunch 2.00-3. have an hour to get ready.' she said.

With that Julia left the office to change.

--

Julia walked through the silent corridor pushing the cart with the food with both her hands. Beside her was a nurse to help her if any problem would arise. She was in charge for rooms 230 to 250 in the second floor. She arrived at the first room walking in as she started her work.

The patients were behaving relatively calmly, curious about the new face that gave them their food. She arrived at the last room .She walked in to find a man curled in a ball at his bed. She could not see his face; she could only see his head and his messy brown-blond hair.

'Mort? It's time for breakfast.' the nurse said calmly.

The man made no move; he was still as a statue.

'Come on Mort. If you eat your breakfast I will let you write for sometime.' the nurse said trying to make him eat.

Julia was standing still while staring at the man's back.

The nurse's comment must have interested him, because he slowly turned and started sitting up on his bed. Julia came closer to him and put the tray with his breakfast next to his bed. Yet he made no move to reach it.

'Mort? This is Julia. She's going to bring you your food from now on.' The nurse said walking to the window opening it wider, letting the sun come in.

'Hello, Mort.'Julia said kindly.

At the sound of a new voice Mort looked up, giving her a quick glance and then he looked hesitantly at the food next to his bed.

'Go on. Eat it. Then I will give you some paper and a pencil. All right?' the nurse encouraged him.

Reluctantly Mort reached over taking the cup of milk and started drinking it slowly giving quick small glances to Julia's direction.

'Stay with him for a bit. He doesn't eat much and we need to watch him. I'm going to bring him his paper.' the nurse said walking out of the room leaving them alone.

Julia stood there not knowing what to do. Should she speak to him? Would he be upset? _He doesn't look dangerous…only confused and…sad._

'So…you like to write, Mort?'Julia asked him softly coming closer handing him some bread, hoping he would take it.

He slowly nodded his head and hesitantly took the offering bread, taking a small bite.

He was eating when he suddenly stopped and started looking around his bed nervously.

'What is it?' she asked trying to understand what he was looking for.

He didn't answer, he just continue looking.

Suddenly Julia looked down and spotted a pair of glasses in a corner near the bed. She walked over and picked them up. She returned to the bed and put a hand on his upper arm to stop his searching motions.

'Are you looking for these?' she asked him.

He looked at her and then at her outstretched hand. He saw her holding his glasses and nodded. He took them slowly and put them on, looking at her from the corner of his eye and then continued eating his bread.

In the meantime the nurse returned with Mort's paper.

'Good Mort. I see you've eaten something. I leave your paper and pencil on your table.' she said

After finishing most of his breakfast, Julia took the tray from him and put it on her cart with the rest.

'Mort, I'll be back with your pills.' the nurse said.

Julia looked at him one last time before walking out of the room unaware of his eyes following her until she closed the door behind her.

**Author's note**:This is the first chapter!Please tell me what you think!Leave a review!It will made my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window. I only own my OC.

**Chapter 2**

As Julia and the nurse exited Mort's room Julia spoke again.

'What's wrong with him?' she asked the nurse.

'He has a split personality. He was brought here in a very severe condition. He was violent but now he's better.' the nurse answered.

'He doesn't talk at all?' Julia asked feeling sympathy for the man.

'Only when it's absolutely necessary. He doesn't want to leave the room even though he could go out in the yard like the other patients. He's very quiet. But he loves to write. He used to be a writer you know.' the nurse said to her.

'He was? Really?' Julia asked surprised.

'Yes, his name is Rainey. Mort Rainey. Does it ring a bell?' the nurse asked.

'He is Mort Rainey? I've read a couple of his books. He's very good. What happened? Why did he end up like this?' Julia asked looking in the direction of his room.

'His wife cheated on him. He found out and then killed her and her lover.' the nurse whispered.

'Really? He didn't look dangerous to me.' Julia said.

'Well maybe we can help him achieve total recovery. He's not violent anymore though. You don't have to worry, he's always calm now.' the nurse said to her.

'Well, then it's going to be fine. He doesn't eat very much does he?' Julia asked her.

'No, he doesn't. He's one of the few that have this problem.' the nurse informed her.

'Well I hope I can help him in every way I can.' Julia said smiling.

'I hope you can. You are the first person in months that was able to catch his attention. I noticed the small glances he gave you. That's an improvement for him.' the nurse said.

'Really? I hope it is.' Julia said leaving the corridor.

--

Lunch time came and Julia had to deliver food to the patients. It was quite a hot day and the air in the rooms was very bad, so Julia decided to open the windows to their rooms to let some air in.

Finally her last destination was Mort's room. She walked in to find him sitting at his table still writing. He didn't hear her come in or if he did he didn't show it.

'Hello Mort. I brought you your lunch.' Julia said cheerily.

He turned around for a second and then continued his writing.

'What are you writing?' Julia asked him softly, coming to stand behind him at his table.

He didn't answer; he just looked at her from the corner of his eye while putting a protective hand over his papers.

'I'm not going to take it away from you. I just want to see what you wrote. I love reading.' she said, putting a tentative hand to his arm.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment and then he put his hand out of the way.

'Can I read now?' she asked him while her hand was moving in soothing circles on his arm.

He nodded slowly and sat back on his chair looking as her hand left his arm.

She leaned over him and started reading the lines written neatly on the paper.

'Wow Mort, this is very good.' she praised him.

He shifted lightly in his chair, looking at her from beneath his eyelashes.

'It's a mystery story, right?' she asked him.

He nodded again and looked at his story.

'Now you have to eat your lunch.' she said taking his food at his table.

He shook his head in denial and looked away.

'Come on Mort. It's my first day here. Please make my day and eat something. If you do I promise to give you paper everyday . I will bring you and a pen if you like too.Hmm?'she tried a different approach.

He slowly put his pencil down and looked at her, then at the food. Finally he reached for it and started eating it.

'Good.' she said smiling at him. _Well he certainly doesn't look dangerous to me_, she thought.

He finished his lunch, then took his papers and moved to his bed. He took the story and put it in his drawer next to the bed. Then he sat back on his bed.

'How about we open the widow a little? It's very hot in here.' Julia said walking to it.

'N…no don't.' he whispered looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Julia turned around, surprised that he actually spoke to her.

'Why not? It would be nice to let some air in here. It will do you good.' she said kindly to him.

'Okay.' he said softly, lying down.

'There you go.' She said as she opened it and the cool air came into the room.

'I'm going now. I'll see you soon .Oh…and you have a very nice voice Mort. I hope to hear it again soon.' she said, leaving Mort staring at the door as she closed it softly behind her.

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 3**

Julia was working in the hospital for over two months now. She loved her job and everything was going really well for her. She was getting alone with the most of the patients although there was one who was very close to her; Mort Rainey. She had a fondness for him and he seemed to like her too. He made small talk with her and he had improved a lot. It would be safe to say that she was the only person that he listened to, the only person that he exchange a few words with.

He still didn't go out of the room though. The only time he left his room was when he went to his therapy sessions. Julia had decided to convince him to go out in the yard this week. She had to try and who knows? Maybe she will succeed.

It was a Friday morning when she went to his room to give him his breakfast. She entered the room to find him looking outside his window.

'Good morning Mort.' she told him softly as not to scare him.

He quickly turned around and as soon as he saw her smiling face he smiled a bit too.

'Good morning Julie.' he whispered looking at her.

'How are you today?' she asked coming closer to him.

'I'm okay.' he said softly. 'You?' he asked politely.

'I'm fine Mort. Thank you.' she said smiling.'Oh! I forgot! I have something for you!' she said to him.

'What?' he asked her surprised.

'I bought you a robe. You can wear it to get warm, it gets really cold in here sometimes.' she said handing him the bag with his present.

'Thank you. It's... green.' he said looking at it.

'Yeah! You told me once that it's your favorite color. Was I right?' she asked him.

'Yes, thank you.' he said smiling sadly at her.

'So…I was thinking…would you like to take a walk with me in the yard today after your session? It's a beautiful day.' she asked hesitantly.

'No!' he said loudly, scaring her.

'W-why not? You have to go out more.' she told him with frightened eyes.

'No! I can't go out there! You cannot make me!' he said with wild eyes.

She had never seen him angry and it scared her.

'It's okay Mort. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to. You're my friend and I thought it would be nice to take a walk with you.' she said with a small voice as her hands started to tremble.

He must have noticed her scared face because his eyes softened immediately.

'I…I'm sorry…I…I'm your friend?' he asked or better whispered coming closer to her.

'Of course. I thought that was obvious.' she said more relaxed.

'I don't have friends.' he said to her in a hoarse voice.

'Well, you have me.' she said softly.

'Really?' he asked like a small child coming even closer.

'Yes, really. You want a hug?' she asked him kindly, putting her hands out.

He nodded eagerly and almost ran into her arms, clutching her close to his body as if he would drown without her.

'Thank you.' he said, holding her tightly.

'You're welcome.' she said as she moved her hands up and down his back soothingly.

He closed his eyes at the feeling. It had been too long since someone had ever been this close to him.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered desperately,'I didn't mean to yell at you before; I'm so sorry.' he said as he buried his face in her soft brown hair.

'Don't worry about it. Why are you so scared about going out?' she asked him.

'I'm afraid that…'he stopped as he felt her moving back,'No…please. Not yet.' he said crushing her against his body once again.

'Okay. What are you afraid? Tell me.' she said embracing him again.

'I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt someone if I go out.' he whispered trembling.

'Why would you hurt anyone? You haven't hurt me. I'm okay.' she said confused.

'I…I like you.' he said, his response muffled by her shoulder.

'Well I like you too Mort. Don't worry, everything will be just fine.' she said smiling, patting his messy hair.

He moved back and looked at her in the eyes to see if she was telling him the truth.

'Besides, I'm going to be with you.' she said running her hand through his hair.

'You have nice hair Mort…you should take better care of it.' she said smiling while he blushed.

_Wait a minute…He blushed? Cute…_She thought.

He didn't say anything. He stood there staring at her as she fixed his hair.

'So…are you going to go out with me later?' she asked him hopefully.

'Yes, okay.' he said nervously looking around the room.

'Great! I'll wait for you after your session, outside your room! Sounds good?' she asked him cheerily.

'All right.' he said hesitantly

'Okay! I'll see you then!' she said, leaving him to eat his breakfast.

'Oh…and eat this right?' she said pointing to the tray, winking at him as she exited his room.

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 4**

At 11.30 Julia was waiting outside Mort's room. After a few minutes she spotted him coming with a nurse at his side.

'I see you are here to escort Mr. Rainey out in the yard, Miss Anderson.' the nurse said to her.

'Yes, if it's okay.' Julia said looking at Mort as he gave her a small shy smile.

'It's okay. Just watch over him. It's his first time out.' the nurse said turning to leave.

'Are you ready Mort?' she asked him smiling warmly at him.

He nodded and they started walking together when he suddenly stopped.

'What is it?' she asked him worried.

'Can…can I hold your hand?' he asked her softly, hesitantly with hopeful eyes.

'Of course, honey. Here.' she said taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

They walked through the hospital corridors and finally they arrived at the yard. As soon as they stepped into it Mort tightened his hold on her hand and came closer to her side.

'It's okay. Just relax.' she said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

They started walking through the other patients that vacated the place.

'Miss Julia?' a male voice asked as they walked.

'Yes? Oh hello, Peter. How are you?' Julia asked him. He was one of the patients that she usually spoke to.

'I…I'm fine. How are you?' he said nervously looking at Mort uncertainly.

'I'm fine, thank you. Peter this is Mort.' she said introducing them.

'Hi.' Peter said nervously.

Mort didn't respond, he just stood there looking at him with suspicion, holding Julia's hand almost painfully.

'I didn't see you today.' Peter said looking at her.

'No, Peter. You did see me. I brought you breakfast remember?' she said kindly patting his arm.

Mort looked at them with eyes full of jealousy as she patted Peter's arm. He didn't want her to speak like that to that man or touch him like that. She was _his_ friend.

Julia saw the way Mort looked at them and decided to stop the conversation.

'Well Peter, I think we are going to leave now. I'll see you.' she said as started walking away with Mort at her side, still holding tightly onto her small hand.

'Now, Mort. What was that all about? Why didn't you say hello to him?' she asked him while walking towards a bench.

'I didn't want to.' he said to her pouting.

'Why not?' she asked as they sat down.

'Because.' he said stubbornly.

'Because it's not a reason, Mort.' she said seriously.

'I didn't like the way he was looking at you.' he said looking down at his lap.

'You what…? You were…Mort…were you jealous of him?' she asked him shocked.

He just nodded his head looking ashamed.

'Why, sweetie?' she asked him softly.

He looked up and stared at her eyes without responding to her question, silently pleading her to understand him.

She finally realized what he meant.

'Oh Mort! You don't have to worry. You are my friend. I was just being polite to him. You are my only friend here.' she said squeezing his knee.

Before her hand left his leg he took it in his own and held it.

'Really?' he asked her softly.

'Yes, really.' she said smiling to him.

They sat there on the bench enjoying the soft wind while watching the patients walking around.

'So, isn't it nice out here?' she asked happily looking around her.

'It is, because you are here with me.' he said shyly to her, looking at her with his dark sad eyes.

'Oh you are sweet!' she said kissing his cheek before thinking it.

Mort froze, surprised that she had actually kissed _him_. A crazy man with a dangerous past. But she actually touched him without being afraid of him.

'Wow.' was all he said touching his cheek.

'What? Don't I get a kiss too?' she asked him playfully.

Mort watched her as he hesitantly leaned closer to her, kissing her softly on the nose instead of her cheek.

'Thanks.' she said giggling.

For Mort, her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in a long time. He sat back and smiled at her. He looked around to see patients and nurses staring at them surprised.

'Can we go in now?' he asked her nervously.

'Sure, if you want to.' she replied softly, standing up.

They walked back inside in silence. They arrived in Mort's room and before he walked in he turned to face her again.

'Thank you.' he said to her.

'No problem. I'll see you later. Okay?' she asked turning around to leave.

'Julie?' he asked her nervously.

'Yes?' she said turning to him.

'When you come again…will you bring me a new…pen. My old one finished yesterday…'he asked her shyly.

'Sure thing. Don't worry, I'll bring you a new one.' she said smiling.

'Okay…thank you.' he said opening the door to his room.

'See you later.' she said walking away after he closed his door.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note****:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my reviewer **lonley-weirdo**! You are amazing! You made my day!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 5**

Julia was getting ready to go home for the day. She was extremely tired. She was very happy that she had convinced Mort to go out for a walk. That was a big progress and she was glad that she helped him.

'Julia?' a female voice said.

'Yes? Oh hi, Mary!' Julia said.

Mary was one of her co-workers and one of the few friends she had there.

'How are you?' she asked Julia.

'Oh I'm fine. Just tired.' Julia said, smiling tiredly as she put on her coat.

'Fine. How are things for you here?' Mary asked her.

'Great! I love this job!' Julia said smiling.

'I'm glad. Um...Some of the nurses said that you went in the yard with one of the patients.' Mary said slowly.

'Yes, that's true. I accompanied Mort Rainey today.' Julia said looking at her suspiciously.

'Rainey? You keep company to that man? Are you out of your mind girl? Do you even know what he's done?' Mary asked her shocked.

'Of course I do. But he's much better now. He's my friend Mary. I like him.' Julia said sincerely with her hands on her hips.

'You…you like him? He's crazy Julia!' Mary said loudly.

'Stop it! Okay? You don't know anything about him!' Julia shouted.

'I know that he's dangerous or else he wouldn't be here Julia!' Mary said forcefully.

'Why are you telling me this? What does it matter to you if I talk to him?' Julia asked angrily.

'I'm worried! You know what he did to his wife?' Mary asked her.

'Oh God! He's not like that anymore! You don't know him like I do! You haven't seen how he behaves now!' Julia said loudly.

'Oh please! Don't tell me that you care about him!' Mary said incredulously.

'Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do!' Julia said grabbing her bag.

'Oh Julia! Just be careful okay? He's dangerous, he's crazy and you cannot trust him!' Mary said shaking her head.

'Stop it Mary! Just leave me alone!' Julia said walking away from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Julia arrived to her apartment and angrily threw her bag on her couch. She went to the door to get a glass of water before heading for the bathroom to take a warm bath.

As she was relaxing in the tub she started thinking about her disagreement with Mary.

_How dared she speak about Mort in such a way? How can she judge someone without knowing him first?_

Of course she knew what he had done. But everyone deserves a second chance. After all he wasn't himself. He didn't know what he was doing.

She grabbed her sponge and started washing her arms angrily.

Was it so wrong that she was being friendly to him? He didn't give her a reason not to trust him. He was nice to her. He always listened to her and he certainly didn't look dangerous to her!

She finished her bath and got out of the tub. She put on her robe and headed for the living room and sat down at her couch.

Why did Mary have to say these things to her? It wasn't any of her business if she was talking with Mort.

Mort was incredibly sweet and clever. He just needed someone to care for him. He was incredibly good at writing. She liked him and that was it! She wouldn't stop treating him like a human being just because he was mentally ill. After all he was much better now.

Julia had to admit that he was also incredibly cute. With his full pouting lips, his big brown eyes that always had sadness in them and his messy brown-blond hair. Only a blind person couldn't see that he was charming! Even his glasses were endearing to her!

She decided to do what she thought was right and don't let other people's opinions affect her so much. After all her job was to help people and that was exactly what she was doing!

With these thoughts in her mind she went to sleep as exhaustion took over her body and mind.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it if you left me a few words! Please? **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! I want to say a huge thank you to my reviewer **lonely-weirdo**! You are great!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 6**

Julia arrived at work the next morning but not before making a stop to a bookstore to buy Mort's pen. As she was changing into her work clothes she couldn't help but hear the voices that were gossiping about her and Mort.

_What is their problem anyway?_ She thought angrily as she closed her closet.

'Julia?' a voice asked hesitantly.

She turned around to come face to face with Nurse Stephanie. A middle-aged woman to whom Julia spoke to very often.

'Good morning.' Julia said, waiting for the speech about not to converse with Mort come.

'Good morning Julia. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about what other people say. Just do what you think is right.' Stephanie kindly said, offering her a small smile.

'Thank you. I guess you heard about it from Mary. I'm not surprised, she always talks much.' Julia said rolling her eyes.

'Yes, I did. But don't listen to her. I don't think you're doing anything wrong. Besides, I really think you're helping him. Don't worry.' Stephanie said winking at her as she walked away.

'Thanks! I needed that!' Julia said smiling as she watched her retreating form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia started her job with a better mood that morning. When she arrived at Mort's room which was the last one in line she opened it and slowly walked in, closing the door softly behind her.

She looked around and found him sitting on his bed, his back was turned to her and his face was bent, looking at the floor. She put the tray of food on his desk and walked closer to him.

'Mort?' she asked softly.

He didn't answer, he didn't even move.

_Strange…_She thought silently.

'Mort? Are you okay?' she asked again, stepping even closer to him as she put a hand on his arm, to see his reaction.

Again no move, nothing. He didn't even flinch.

She saw that his hair was falling in front of his face which was looking at his lap. She reached out and moved his hair out of the way and behind his ear. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes were red like he had been crying. She moved her hand from his hair and softly, lightly caressed his cheek.

At that moment he did move. He closed his eyes at the feeling and reached out with his hand and grabbed her wrist tightly.

'Mort?' she asked worried.

'They are right you know…You shouldn't come near me…'he mumbled still holding onto her hand.

'Mort? What are you talking about? What's wrong?' she asked as she continued to caress his cheek even with his tight grip on her wrist. He just held her hand there.

He didn't respond and finally pried her hand of his face.

'I shouldn't have gone out there with you…p-people were right…I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be near me…' he said looking away from her.

'Mort, I don't care what other people say! I do what I want and what I think is right.' she said in a strong voice.

'No…you shouldn't…you shouldn't be close to me. They are right. What if I hurt you like _her_?' he mumbled, looking around.

'Mort! Stop this nonsense at once!' she said as she grabbed his face between her hands and made him look at her.

'I don't know where you heard that rubbish, but you won't hurt me! You haven't hurt me and I trust you! I want to be here and no matter what they say or do I'll always be here! Understand?' she said forcefully while looking at him dead in the eyes.

He nodded without speaking and looked in amazement at her. Then his eyes moved around her face studying her carefully. Then he seemed to be staring for a long time at her lips for some reason.

She smiled and caressed his face with both her hands while he continued staring intently at her mouth.

'So…I brought you a new pen, like you asked me to. You want to see it…'she was cut off by his lips crushing down on her own.

He put his hands on her waist and pushed her to stand between his open legs as his mouth moved gently upon her own.

Julia stood frozen with her hands still on his face as he continued kissing her softly.

_Oh my God!_ She thought shocked. _The man can kiss_!

Hesitantly she started kissing him back and heard him whimper softly at the contact as his hands slowly caressed her lower back lovingly.

She put her hands around his neck and started running them through his soft, messy hair. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting him in and slowly he complied. He deepened the kiss as his tongue invaded her willing mouth. She gave a soft moan and that seemed to make him kiss her more vigorously as his hands clutched her hips tightly.

Her right hand moved under his hair and started rubbing the back of his neck softly, enjoying his soft skin there. At the contact he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he emitted a low moan. He latched his lips onto her neck and started sucking it gently. He continued his assault on her neck until she whispered his name.

'Mort!' she said breathlessly.

At the sound of her voice he stopped.

'Julie? I…I'm sorry…Please forgive me.' he said with his face still at the crook of her neck.

'It's okay. You don't have to apologize.I wanted to kiss you.' she said softly as she rubbed his back soothingly.

'Really? You wanted to?' he asked as he moved back to look at her.

'Yes, I wouldn't have let you otherwise.' she said as she looked into his puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt.

He smiled a small smile and looked down.

'So, I brought you the pen. It's one of those that you change only the ink when it's finished.' she said moving away and he reluctantly took his arms away from her body.

'Here.' she said giving it to him as she smiled warmly still a little dazed from his kiss.

'Thank you.' he whispered looking at it.

She looked at the time and gasped.

'Oh! I have to go! It's late and they'll be wondering where I've been.' she said turning to leave.

'Julie?' he asked getting up from his bed.

'Yes?' she asked turning to face him again.

'Thank you for…kissing me.' she whispered looking at her shyly.

'Um…well, it was my pleasure. Oh! And eat the food! Okay? she asked.

He nodded and smiled sadly at her.

'Okay! See you!' she said leaving the room with a stupid grin on her face.

_Oh my God! I'm in love with Mort Rainey! God help me!_ She thought as she walked down the corridor.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note:** There you go! Please tell me what you think? Leave a review! It's always nice to have some feedback! Please? **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 7**

Mort was pacing up and down in his room. He kept thinking about what happened between Julia and him the other day. The problem was that he hadn't seen her for three long days now and he was getting impatient.

'_Well done! You've finally found a way to scare her of!'_ his inner voice said to him mockingly.

'Don't talk to me…'he whispered as he continued his pacing.

'_Why not? There's no one else in here. Besides, I don't think she'll come back here after what you did!_

'I didn't do anything…'he mumbled confused.

'_Oh, I think you did! I think you tried to kiss her and you succeeded.'_ the voice said again.

'So what? She said she wanted me to…I didn't do anything wrong!' he said as he fumbled with the green robe Julia had given him. He wore it everyday and only took it of when it was necessary.

'_And now she doesn't want to see you… I mean…us!__'_

'No! She might have been busy…maybe she's sick…Oh God! What if she is sick?' he said desperately as he sat on his bed.

'_Face it mate! She doesn't want to see you again! She works here! You scared her…'the_ voice said tiredly.

'No…she said she wasn't afraid of me…she said she is my friend…'he mumbled angrily.

'_Oh, come on Morty! Who would she want to be close to you? You're dangerous and you know it! Now she knows it too!'_

'No…no I would never hurt her! I…I love her…I love her so much…' he whispered brokenly as he put his face in his hands.

'_Really? Mort's in love? You remember what happened to the other woman you said you loved her? She ended up dead, mate!'_

'No! I could never hurt her! She isn't Amy! I… wasn't myself…I didn't know what I was doing…I'm sorry for that…'he said shaking his head in despair.

'_And now you are well? I don't think so. Just face it, she isn't coming back! She hates you! People are right…'_

'Shut up! You don't know her! She cares for me…she wouldn't leave me alone…'he said to the voice as he put the robe closer around himself.

'_You really think so? Well…you'll see that I'm right…'_

'Please…just leave me alone…'he muttered through greeted teeth.

Miraculously the voice stopped and Mort lied on his bed and curled in to a ball.

'Oh god…Julie…where are you?' he said desperately as closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Mort woke up when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He whimpered and slowly opened his eyes. There, in front of him stood his angel, smiling down at him.

'Julie…'he whispered desperately.

'Hello Mort. How are you? You're always up before breakfast. Are you okay?' she asked him softly.

He nodded his head as he couldn't take his eyes of her. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. He was drinking her in.

'Where…where you? Why didn't you come for three days?' he asked her while taking her hand in his.

'I had to go to the hospital.' she said softly looking at him fondly.

'Hospital? Are you all right?' he asked her, sitting up on the bed.

'Yes, I'm fine. It was my mother. She broke her arm and I had to be there.' she said, smiling at his concern for her person.

'I thought… that you wouldn't…come back, Julie.' he whispered brokenly holding her hand tightly.

'Why did you think that?' she asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

'Because…I thought you were mad at me.' he said looking down at his lap.

'Mad? Why would I be mad?' she asked confused.

'Because I kissed you the other day…'he said looking at her shyly.

'Well you were wrong. I'm not mad at you. I enjoyed it that you kissed me.' she said laughing.

He smiled widely when he heard her laugh and came closer to her as if to hug her but he was too uncertain to actually do it. She must have sensed his dilemma and made the first move. She put her arms around him and gently, like he was a child, brought him to her. She had actually missed him a lot these days. He hugged her back immediately and buried his face in her hair as he clutched her close to his body. He wanted human contact, he craved it desperately. She put her hands in his soft but messy hair and started petting it gently.

'I missed you, Mort…'she whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine as her warm breath hit the exposed skin of his neck and ear.

'Really? I missed you too…a lot.' he said softly as he felt again the desire to kiss her again but he was afraid to so.

They sat like that for a while with Julia running her hands through his hair repeatedly. He nuzzled her neck with his nose as he gave a soft whimper like a kitten and she giggled.

'Mort? Can I ask you a small favor?' she said softly.

'Anything…'he whispered smiling as he smelled her hair.

'Um…can I have a kiss?' she whispered shyly.

He moved back to look at her and he saw that she was serious. He nodded his head in agreement and moved his lips to kiss her cheek but she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

'No…no there. I want one…here…'she said as she traced his full lips with her fingertip softly.

His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard but nodded his head in agreement once again. He could never say no to her. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly as shudder went through him at the contact. He put a hand hesitantly on her thigh and rubbed it there in small circles. She returned the kiss and put her arms around him. He hummed happily as she deepened the kiss and wounded her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp softly, tenderly. He pressed her closer to him and caressed her cheek with his hand tenderly. She moved back a little and smiled at him before bringing her soft lips to his neck. He tilted his head back to give her more access and moaned softly bringing his hands to the back of her head, keeping it there gently. Finally she moved back and he emitted a low whimper of disappointment at the loss of contact.

'Thank you.' she said to him smiling warmly.

He nodded, still a little dazed from her kisses and smiled back.

'So…I have to go. God knows what they would do if they knew I was here for so long!' she said standing up from the bed, already missing the warmth of his embrace and his tender kiss upon her lips.

He looked at her lovingly and smiled sadly, disappointed that she was leaving. She saw him pouting and she kissed the top of his head softly making him close his eyes at the gentle gesture.

'Don't worry. I'll be back later. I promise.' she whispered into his hair before moving away.

'Okay.' he whispered smiling at her until the door closed and she disappeared from his view.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Tell me if you liked it or not! I'll give you a cookie! Please? **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait but I have been rather busy! Now on with the chapter! Oh and please review?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 8**

Mort was sitting in front of his window looking at the garden of the hospital. He had just returned from his therapy session and his doctor was very satisfied with his progress. As he was standing there gazing at the patients and nurses walking out he realized that he couldn't spent his whole life in that place. He had to go home, he had to get better. But there was another reason; he wanted to be close to Julia and to achieve that he had to get out of there. He took another glance at the garden and moved away from the window. He took a deep breath and walked to his room door. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. He walked out and headed for the garden of the hospital.

_Maybe I will see her…maybe she's on her break now…_He thought as he walked down the corridor looking around for her.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Julia was walking towards the garden of the hospital with a sandwich in her hand. It was her break and she decided to go out to get some fresh air. As she was walking to the corridor that leaded to the back door to the garden she heard her name being called.

'Miss Anderson?' a male voice asked. She stopped and turned around. She smiled at the person and waited till he reached her.

'Hello.' she said as he came close.

--------------------------------------------------

Mort finally reached the back door that led to the garden but there was no sign of Julia yet. He stopped and gave deep sigh before looking around the corridor. As he was searching the place his eyes spotted two people talking. His eyes widened and a smile came on his face as he saw Julia. His smile turned to a frown when he saw that she was talking to a man, a doctor to be exact. Mort's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps back as she saw Julia laughing at something the young doctor said. The man leaned close to her face and said something into her ear before kissing her on the cheek and she moved back slightly shaking her head with a small smile on her face. Mort watched as jealousy started bubbling up inside of him, blinding his eyes. His eyes darkened with anger but instead of leaving the place he started walking towards the garden door as their voices started becoming comprehensible.

'Thank you but I don't think….'Julia started but stopped when she saw Mort coming towards them and a smile came to her face.

'Mort!' she said happily as she saw him coming closer with quick steps.

He didn't look at her at all; instead he walked right past her and out the door towards the large garden.

'Mort?' she asked hurt that he didn't even acknowledged her. She turned and started following him out leaving the doctor staring at her back.

'Excuse me.' she called before going out.

She had to run to keep up with his hurried pace but finally she reached him and grabbed his arm tightly forcing him to turn around and look at her.

'Mort? Why didn't you stop when I called your name?' she asked him breathless.

He tried to pry his arm away from her hand but she resisted.

'No! I want you to answer me!' she said sharply while he looked at her with hurt eyes.

'You were busy. I didn't want to disturb.' he said looking away from her.

'I wasn't busy! I talked to you but you ignored me!' she said angrily still not releasing his arm from her tight grip.

'Let me go.' he said in a low voice.

'No! I won't! Not until you explain your behavior! I thought that you…'she said sadly trying to find his eyes.

'I think…it's better if you let go of me.' he said through greeted teeth with angry eyes that were shining.

'Mort…what did I do?' she asked as her hold on him became weaker.

'What did you do? I saw you Julie!' he yelled angrily as he furiously took his arm away from her touch.

'You saw what?' she said confused.

'I saw you with him just now!' he said through clenched teeth.

'What…?I didn't do anything with Doctor Bright.' she said as she took a step closer to him.

'Really? Then why did he kiss you?' he said angrily as he started walking back inside with her trailing right behind him.

'He didn't kiss me, Mort!' she said as she followed him back inside.

'I saw you Julie!' he shouted to the surprisingly empty corridor.

'It was just a peck on the cheek! It didn't mean anything!' she said with hurt in her eyes.

'You know what? I should have known! Of course you would pick someone like him! Just admit that you don't want me because you think I'm crazy!' he said as he came closer to her face.

'No! You know that's not true! You know how I feel about you!' she said as tears started forming in her eyes.

'How do you feel about me then, hmm?' he asked her loudly with angry eyes.

'I…I …'she tried but suddenly she walked away and started heading for the women's bathroom as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Mort stood there watching her walk away before his eyes softened and started running after her.

'Julie! Wait!' he called after her as she entered the bathroom. He followed her in and finally managed to take hold of her wrist.

'Mort…'she said as tears were falling down her face as she tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her.

'Julie…I'm sorry…Please...don't cry...' he whispered as he looked at her.

'How can you think that I don't care for you?' she asked him softly through her tears.

He looked down and slowly came closer to her. He put his arms around her waist and slowly started backing her to the bathroom wall.

'I …I just saw him kissing you and I thought…I thought…'he whispered desperately as her back hit the cold wall.

Julia stared at him with her big beautiful eyes full of confusion and hurt and the image made his heart melt.

'I'm not with him Mort. I thought you knew that I …'she said sniffling.

'You what?' he asked her hopefully.

'I think I …love you Mort.' she whispered looking shyly at him.

Mort's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his jaw fell to the floor.

'You…l…love me?' he asked her in a hushed whisper.

'I think so…'she whispered looking into his brown eyes that now were calm and looked like pools of hot chocolate as they had lost the anger they previously had.

Suddenly he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips against her own as a gasp left her slightly open mouth. She returned his kiss after her initial shock was gone and she put her arms around his neck tightly. He pressed his body against hers and a deep moan escaped his mouth at the contact. His hips started a slow grinding rhythm against her lower body as he continued his assault on her soft lips. Julia gasped again when she felt him rub himself against her and moved back from the kiss for air.

'Mort! What if someone sees us here.' she said breathing heavily as his lips latched onto her slender neck and started sucking her skin gently.

'They will not…'he whispered huskily into her ear, biting it softly.

Julia was surprised at his behavior. He was usually shy and he was never really expressing his feelings. But now he was completely different; he had changed during the last few weeks. Not that she didn't like his new self of course.

'God…I love you too, Julie…'he whispered as her name coming from his lips was like music to her ears. She rather liked the nickname he called her. Julia also liked the attention she was getting from him since she had never had a boyfriend before.

As they stood there in each others arms with Mort kissing her neck still, footsteps came from outside. Mort looked up and in a quick motion he had them both inside of one of the toilets. He closed the door carefully and backed her against the wall of the small room.

'Mort…'she whispered with wide eyes but he put a hand over her mouth to silence her as his eyes widened as a warning.

The door to the bathroom opened and someone walked in. Mort put his hand away from her mouth and kissed her again passionately despite the danger of their situation. Julia gasped again but she did nothing to stop him. He deepened the kiss and his hands left her waist and went to her legs, gently rubbing them through her skirt. Suddenly he picked her up by grabbing the back of her thighs tightly. He put her legs around his waist and pressed his body close to her. She gave a muffled squeak at his sudden action but complied by tightening her legs around him. She took hold of his shoulders for support when a female voice broke the silence.

'Hello?' came the voice of Mary.

Julia broke the kiss and looked at Mort's lusty eyes as he slowly nodded his head.

'Ah…it's me Mary.' she said quite breathlessly gripping Mort's shoulders almost bruising his skin.

'Julia? Are you all right in there?' Mary asked her.

'Yes! I'm fine.' she said in a high pitched voice as Mort started kissing her neck once again while his hands caressed her legs gently.

'You don't sound very well…'Mary said when she heard her voice.

'My stomach is a bit…you know…not well.' she said as she put her hand through Mort's hair and tugged at it as a sign for him to stop. He looked up at her and grinned at her before kissing her on the mouth again.

'Oh…you need any help?' Mary asked as she washed her hands.

Julia broke away from his kiss and spoke with difficulty

'No! I'm fine! I'll be out in a while!' she said as she slightly slapped Mort's arm earning a light chuckle from him.

'Okay. I'll see you later then.' Mary said exiting the bathroom.

Julia let out a deep breath and glared at Mort who stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

'Mort! What if she had caught us!' she hissed trying to put her legs away from his waist.

'But she didn't.' he said grinning as he caressed her legs again

'God…what am I going to with you?' she said but smiling at him.

'Tell me that you love me again…'he pleaded her with affection in his eyes.

'I love you.' she said without hesitation in her voice.

'Again.' he ordered her gently as he leaned close once again.

'I love you, Mort.' she whispered kissing his nose softly as he closed his eyes contently and leaned his forehead against her head.

'I have to go now and you have to go back to your room.' she said as he moved back and her feet touched the floor again.

He nodded and with a smile he carefully exited the bathroom and walked back to his room. She smiled and washed her face with water before returning back to her job.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note:**There it is! You can see that Mort is changing a bit. He's becoming a little more confident. Anyway, than you for reading but please review! Feedback is very important and encouraging! So please review. If you do I'll try to update more often. I really want to write this story so please help me by reviewing! **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I'm back with another update! I want to say a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **silence and kairi!** You are great! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 9**

Julia got out of the taxi and walked into the hospital while putting back to her bag her wallet. She entered from the back door and started walking towards her locker where she put her things and changed.

'Julia!' came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Mary approaching her with a smile on her face.

'Good morning Mary.' Julia said smiling too with sleepy eyes.

'Hi! You are a bit early as well!' Mary said still smiling.

'Yeah…you seem very happy today…Did something happen?' Julia asked with raised eyebrows.

'Yes!' she said showing her her hand. Julia came closer and saw a small diamond ring on her finger and she gasped.

'I think I've told you about my boyfriend Tom! Well… he proposed to me!' Mary said happily.

'Oh my God! That's great! I'm very happy for you!' Julia said smiling at her.

'Thank you! I hope that you find someone as well soon!' Mary said as she walked away with happy footsteps.

Julia smiled and shook her head.

'I think I already have…'she whispered as she started walking again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Julia started her everyday job but today she couldn't wait to see Mort again. So it seemed like days for her until she finally arrived at his room. She opened the door slowly and entered his room softly. She realized that the room was dark and she couldn't see very well. She closed the door and took a few steps forward when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pressed her to a strong, warm chest. She jumped and almost dropped the tray she was carrying.

'Shh…it's only me.'Mort's voice said next to her ear.

'God…you scared me…'she said as she put one hand to her chest.

'I'm sorry…Good morning.' he whispered softly, placing a kiss under her ear.

'Good morning to you too.' she said smiling as she closed her eyes at his soft touch. He walked them forward, towards the table still not releasing her from his embrace. When they reached it, Julia put the tray on it and he turned her around to face him. He grinned at her as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear with a gentle hand. He cupped her cheek and leaned close to her face while she watched him. His lips touched hers softly at first and she closed her eyes. He moved his hand behind her neck and pressed their lips harder together while his other hand was on her back, holding her to him. She moaned and he smiled into the kiss when he felt her arms around his waist. He broke the kiss and smiled at her again as he stroked her neck with the back of his hand.

'Your breakfast is going to get cold.' she said blushing under his stare.

'I don't care.' he said as he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her close to his chest. She smiled when she saw that he was wearing the green robe she had given him.

'You're still wearing this…'she whispered into his chest.

'Of course I do. You gave it to me.' he said smelling her hair.

'I'm glad.' she said in a soft voice.

'It makes me feel bad…I haven't given you anything…'he said with a frown as he pressed her even closer to him.

'You already have…'she said looking up at him.

'What?' he asked her confused.

'You…'she said shyly.

He grinned widely and kissed the top of her head sweetly before releasing her. He sat down at his chair while she went to open the window. As the light came into the room she noticed his extremely messy hair and she couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. He looked up from his food and looked at her confused.

'What is so funny?' he asked her looking around the room.

'Your hair…'she said as she tried to stifle her laugh.

'What is wrong with my hair?' he asked her with a hurt expression.

'It's all…standing up…'she said as she started to laugh. His hair in combination with his hurt expression was priceless.

'It's not so funny…'he muttered, pouting at her.

'But it is…'she said as she continued giggling.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she laughed even more. After a while she stopped and walked closer to him.

'Your hair is a mess but I still like it.' she said as she took a brush and started brushing it softly. He smiled like a little kid and stood still enjoying her ministrations. When she was finished she gave a kiss on the top of his hair and smiled at him.

'There. All better.' she said as she placed the brush into one of his drawers.

'Thank you, Julie.' he said winking at her.

'You're welcome.' she said looking at her watch with a frown.

'You have to go?' he asked her sadly.

'Yes.' she said looking at him.

'When is your break?' he asked her out of the blue.

'Around 11 o' clock.' she said confused.

'Then I'll see you at the garden at that time.' he said smiling.

'You will go out again?' she asked him pleasantly surprised.

'Yes, I have to if I want to get out of this place someday.' he whispered looking at his lap.

She came closer to him and kissed his cheek, his facial hair tickling her lips. She petted his cheek and he looked up at her with sad eyes.

'Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay.' she said smiling at him.

He nodded his head and smiled at her.

'So! I'll see you later then!' she said happily as she started walking towards the door.

'Okay.' he said still smiling as he watched her exiting his room.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note:**There it is! Thank you for reading! Please review! I want to know what you think! So please leave me some feedback! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay but I have assignments for my classes in university and they take most of my time! Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers: **silence and XxHikaruCullenxX!** Thank you so much guys! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window! (Sadly)

**Chapter 10**

Later that day Mort finished his therapy session and the doctor walked him up to his room while they were talking.

'Have you been going out lately?' the doctor asked him softly as they walked.

'Yes…um…yesterday.' Mort said looking at the floor with a frown.

'That's good. What about today?' the doctor said looking at him.

'I…I'm going to take a…walk around the garden right now.' Mort said and a small smile came on his face as he remembered his meeting with Julie.

'Great. I'm going to stop giving you some of your medication. I don't think you need it anymore, Mort.' the middle aged doctor said smiling.

Mort looked up surprised and smiled too as he heard the doctor's words.

'Thank you, Doctor Brown.' Mort said gratefully as they arrived at his door.

'No need to thank me. I'm here to help. You did this.' the doctor said before walking away with a final smile.

Mort walked into his room and took his pen and paper before walking out again. He headed for the garden with a smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

'I'm taking my break, Mary!' Julia said as she walked away from the bathroom.

'Okay! See you later then!' Mary said loudly from inside the toilet.

Julia exited the women's bathroom and looked at her watch; it was already eleven. She walked down the corridor and walked quickly towards the garden door. She went outside and looked around the garden carefully, trying to spot Mort. She sighed and looked at the sky; it was cloudy today and a bit chilly. She started walking towards a bench while looking around. She reached it and sat down while slowly opening a bag of Doritos. She reached inside the bag and took one before putting it into her mouth. She looked to her right and saw a couple of patients playing with a ball and she smiled at how happy they looked.

After a while of just sitting there watching them she felt someone sitting next to her on the bench and a warm hand on her lower back. She felt someone's breath next to her ear and the tickle of hair against her cheek.

_Mort._

'Hi.' his deep voice said next to her ear as his hand caressed her back slowly.

She turned around and looked at him smiling before trying to move away from him slightly.

'What are you doing?' he asked her frowning as he saw her moving away from him.

'People are watching, Mort.' she said uncomfortably.

'So?' he asked her as he slid closer to her.

'I could loose my job if someone sees us.' she said as she shuddered at his close proximity.

'Don't worry, no one will see us.' he whispered as he leaned close and kissed her neck after moving her long hair away. She closed her eyes and smiled as her hand reached his leg and stroked his knee lightly. He moaned at the contact and slid even closer to her. Her eyes snapped open and looked around before putting a hand on his chest.

'Mort…stop…'she whispered as she gently pushed him away.

He moved back and looked at her before nodding his head. She smiled as a blush came to her face from the way he was looking at her. She looked down and saw that he was holding his papers and pen on his left hand.

'You were writing?' she asked him trying to ignore the desire in his brown eyes.

'Yes.' he replied as his eyes went to rest on her legs and then back to her eyes.

'Can I ask what you were writing?' she asked him, clearing her throat.

'Stuf.'he said still staring at her.

'Oh…'she said looking around before looking at him again.

'Um… would you like some of these?' she asked him offering him the bag of chips.

He looked from her eyes to her hands and his eyes widened at the sight of his favorite snack. He nodded eagerly and she gave him the chips. He took them hesitantly before reaching in and taking one before eating it. He tried to hand them back to her but she shook her head.

'No, please take them.' she said smiling.

After a few minutes he was done with them and they sat there in silence. He turned to look at her again. She smiled at him before reaching with her hand towards his face. She wiped from his bottom lip some small chip pieces before moving her hand to his cheek. He smiled at her before closing his eyes at the contact. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand and his breath quickened.

'Julie…'he whispered urgently as he tried to touch her again but she moved away.

'No…not here.' she whispered looking around as a few patients passed by them.

'Where?' he whispered breathless.

'I …don't know…'she said looking at him.

He took a deep breath and looked around for a place. He spotted a large tree behind the building and stood up.

'Come on.' he said as he started walking. She stood up and followed him before making sure that no one is watching them. They went behind the building and hid behind the large tree. He pulled her into his embrace after putting his pen in his pocket along with his paper. He pressed her against the tree and with a final look around them he crashed his lips against hers roughly, making her gasp. He placed his hands on the tree, on each side of her head and pressed his body against hers.

He deepened the kiss and his tongue entered her mouth while she gave a soft moan. He moaned in reply and pulled his mouth away from looked at her with dark eyes before placing his mouth on her neck. She rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes as a smile came to her face.

'You taste like Doritos…'she whispered as he continued kissing her neck.

He moved back and smiled lovingly at her before turning serious again.

'I love you so much…God…you have no idea how much I love you, Julie…'he whispered as he leaned close to her mouth again but not kissing her yet.

'I know.' she said, her lips brushing his mouth with every word she spoke.

He moved to kiss her but she placed her fingers against his mouth. He whimpered and looked at her pleadingly.

'I love you too.' she said and moved to kiss him again. He responded eagerly as his hands clutched her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders and down to his arms until they reached his hands on her waist. She took them in her hands and laced their fingers together as they continued kissing. Mort tightened his hold on her hands and slightly opened his eyes to see her face as he broke the kiss for air. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open while her cheeks were pink. He smiled and kissed her closed eyelids softly and then her nose.

'The doctor said that he's going to give me less medication.' he whispered into her ear before kissing it.

'Really? That's great!' she said happily, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

'I want to get out of here, Julie.' he said desperately while her thump caressed his hand.

'I know sweetheart.' she said into his ear.

'I want to be with you.' he said in a choked voice, releasing her hands and hugging her close to his chest. She stayed silent and caressed his back with gentle hands while he buried his face in her hair.

'You will be with me.' she said soothingly.

'Really?' he asked her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her again sweetly.

'Julia?!' a female voice called from the front of the garden.

They broke the kiss and stood still.

'It's Mary. I have to go! I'll see you later, okay?' she said as she tried to free her self from his grasp but he didn't let her.

'Don't go yet.' he pleaded her with sad eyes.

'I have to.' she said pecking his nose before walking out of his embrace.

'Why don't you finish your story for me? I want to read it tonight before I go to sleep.' she said winking at him. He smiled back and nodded eagerly.

'Great! I'll see you when it's time for lunch then.' she said as she walked away.

He watched her go and then leaned back against the tree with a smile on his face. After a while he removed himself fro the tree and headed towards his room to finish his story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Julia! I've been looking all over for you!' Mary said as she saw her walking towards her.

'I was just walking around.' Julia said shrugging.

'Oh? Well let's go back in. The break is over.' Mary said with a sigh.

Julia nodded and turned to look behind her just in time to see Mort walking towards his room. She smiled softly before following Mary inside.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: **So, here it is! Thank you for reading! Please review and I promise to update soon! I really want to know if you liked it! Please? **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Here I am with a new chapter! I want to thank my reviewer **silence** for her support! Thank you so much sweetie! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 11**

Julia was walking through the corridors of the hospital one afternoon, heading for the bathroom. That day she had to stay all day at work because one of the girls working with her was sick and there was no one to cover her position. Julia offered to stay instead of her because she would have more chances to see Mort a bit more. The thing was that day she had barely seen him. When she had brought him his meals he was very quiet and he barely talked to her or smiled at her. Julia found this very weird since the last couple of months he had been doing great with his sessions and the doctors praised him for his good behavior. So he obviously had to be happy. But no, today he was very sad.

As she was walking by the room where patients were sitting and doing all sorts of activities, from reading to watching TV, she spotted Mort. He was sitting alone at the far end of the big room and he was writing something. With a small smile she walked in and carefully, as not to bother anyone, came close to his table. He didn't notice her since he was lost in thought and looking at his story. She kneeled to his side and gently pushed his hair away from his face. The action made him look up and as soon as he saw her, his eyes softened and a small sad smile came to his face.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing?" she asked him softly, stroking his hair.

"Nothing…just writing. There's nothing else to do here." He said as he looked down at his manuscript.

Julia frowned and gently took his nervous hand and held it between her own. He didn't look at her and he slightly sniffled. Julia's eyes widened when she saw that he was in the verge of crying.

"Okay. Up you go! Come with me. We can't talk here." She said dragging him with gentle but firm hands out of his chair. Without a word he obeyed and they started walking out of the room. Gladly nobody noticed them leaving since everyone was preoccupied. She looked around the corridor and as soon as she saw that the area was clear she pulled him with her towards the bathroom. With quick steps they arrived there and Julia closed the door behind her. Mort stood there with his head down and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She turned around and watched him for a minute before gently taking his hand again. She led him into one of the small toilets and closed the door so that no one would see them together. As soon as the door was closed she turned her focus on him.

"Now…tell me what's wrong?" she asked him softly coming closer to him.

"Nothing." He whispered not looking at her.

"Mort! Don't tell me that nothing is wrong! I can see you and from what I can see you are sad." She said firmly.

When he didn't respond to her question she cupped his cheek and turned his head towards her. She leaned close to him and lightly kissed his lips while his eyes widened at her action. He kissed her back and a single tear fell from his eye and down to his cheek. She gently wiped it away with her thump and looked at him again.

"Tell me. Don't you trust me?" she whispered.

He nodded his head and sniffled again before speaking in a barely audible voice.

"It's just…today is my…birthday…and I'm still in this place…" he admitted looking away from her eyes.

"Oh Mort…" she said softly, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"They all said that I'm better but no one tells me when I can go home!" he said, angrily wiping his tears away.

"Mort…I'm sure that you will leave soon…" she said trying to comfort him.

"When!?" he asked her his voice rising in volume.

"Please don't shout Mort…" she whispered as she put her fingers over his lips in order to shush him.

"I have done everything they said to me! I have taken the damn medication, I go to the bloody sessions and I've never been in trouble here! All they tell me is that I'll be okay soon! Well soon is not good enough for me!" he said loudly slapping her hand away from his mouth and running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Shh, please don't talk so loud. We'll be both in trouble!" she said pleadingly to him.

"I don't care! I just don't care anymore! I can't even be with you like I want to!" he said to her while looking into her eyes.

"But I'm right here…" she said confused, putting a hand to his arm.

"No! I don't want us to be together like this! I want to be free to be with you whenever I want, I want to kiss you wherever I want and I want to spend my time with you!" he said forcefully as he came closer to her and backed her to the wall of the small room.

"Mort…" she said as he hugged her close and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet aroma.

"I just…I need to be close to you…I wanted to spend my birthday with you. I want to spend my entire life with you." He whispered desperately to her as he started placing kisses to her neck making her eyes flutter close. She put her arms around him and hugged him close as one of her hands found its way into his soft hair. She giggled when his facial hair tickled the soft skin of her neck and he smiled when he heard her.

"Ticklish are we?" he said teasingly as he purposively repeated the action making her laugh again.

He moved back and looked at her before his eyes turned sad once again.

"Please don't be sad…" she said softly, brushing her lips against his own again. Eagerly he pressed his lips firmly against hers and he moaned deep in his throat when her hands moved under his white shirt to caress his back gently. The warmth of her hands made him shudder in her arms as his own hands moved to her hips and pressed her closer to his body. He deepened the kiss and she willingly opened her mouth to his curious tongue, trembling under his touch. With a growl he pushed her forcefully against the wall and picked her up from her legs. He settled his body against her open legs and deliberately grinded his pelvis softly against her lower body, making her gasp. He grinned against her open mouth and repeated the action harder this time, making her gasp to turn into a soft moan. He moved his warm hands under her skirt and caressed her legs as he continued his grinding motions with his body. They broke the kiss for air and looked at each other smiling.

"Julie…please…" he whispered before leaning in for another kiss. His voice snapped her out of her blissful reverie and she gently placed her hand to his mouth.

"Not here, Mort." She whispered, kissing his neck lovingly as she pushed his hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes and nodded while his fingers continued stroking her legs.

"I've never…done…this before…so I don't want it to be in a toilet." She said blushing when his eyes widened in shock of what she just said.

"You mean you never…that you are…?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes…I've never had a …boyfriend before…so…Does it bother you?" she asked him panicking.

"What?! No, of course not sweetheart! I'm honored then…" he said with a smile kissing her forehead gently before releasing her. She smiled at him before kissing him once last time. Then she leaned close to his ear and kissed it too.

"Happy birthday! I love you." She whispered and her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"I love you too, honey." he said as he stroked her cheek. With one final smile at her he exited the small room and walked away from the bathroom carefully, leaving a smiling Julia behind him.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! But please if you read this, review! It's nice and encouraging to have some feedback! Reviews motivate me to write more! **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is the new chapter! I want to thank my reviewer **silence:** Thank you so much, love. And don't worry I'll keep writing this story. I'm glad that you liked the chapter! **:)**

I also have to warn you that there is a **love scene** in this chapter. If you don't like these things don't read it. So for this reason this chapter is rated **M**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks after Mort's birthday, Julia was heading towards his room with his tray of breakfast and secretly holding two bags of chips. She knew that Mort liked them and she had decided to bring him some. She arrived at his door and entered the room carefully before looking at the corridor. She entered his semi dark room and closed the door softly behind her. She saw that his room was dark still and that he was still sleeping. Raising her eyebrows she slowly approached his bed and looked down at him. His glasses were of and his hair was falling in front of his face. He was wearing his robe and he was partially covered with his blanket. Smiling she put the tray on his nightstand along with the chips she brought him and then sat down next to him.

She was able to visit him earlier today because it was Sunday and there weren't so many nurses at the hospital so early in the morning. So it was safe for her to see him a little bit more. Gently she raised her hand and caressed his cheek and he let out a small whimper, nuzzling into her hand. She just stood there watching him, unable to tear her eyes away from his sleeping form. A few minutes later she felt him turning around a bit and she saw his face twisting in a scared, panicked expression. He whimpered again but this time it was louder. His head started thrashing around his pillow and Julia could nothing but watch him with worry all over her face.

"No…" he whispered still asleep, his voice a choked whisper.

Julia put her hand on his arm and slowly tried to wake him from his dream.

"Mort…" she said to him softly as she carefully shook him a little.

"No…please don't…not her…" he said in a hoarse voice, his breathing becoming heavier by every second.

"Mort…wake up, honey!" Julia said panicked as she shook him harder this time.

With a gasp his eyes snapped open and she saw that there were tears in them. The moment he saw her he shot up on the bed and hugged her to him close. His arms latched them selves tightly around her waist and he buried his face in her neck.

"Julie…oh God you are okay…" he whispered against her skin.

"Of course I'm okay, sweetie. It was only a dream. Nothing to worry about." She said comfortingly, rubbing his back as she felt him trembling in her arms. She moved back and put her hand against his forehead and felt cold sweat running down his skin.

"You should change your shirt, honey. It's soaked." She said to him as she stroked his sweaty face. He didn't say anything he just kept staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Mort? It's okay…it was just a dream." She said smiling encouragingly.

"No…no…he tried to hurt you too…I saw him…" he whispered as he looked around the barely lighted room frantically.

"Who, sweetheart? Who did you see?" she asked him gently, rubbing his knees through the blanket.

'Him…the one who killed her too…" he said in a choked voice as he fearfully came closer to her.

"No, Mort. This was just a bad dream. That was in the past. You're okay. I'm here, am I not?" she asked him, stroking his hair.

Finally he turned to look at her and he nodded slowly, his eyes red and puffy from his tears. Julia was mesmerized from the love she could see in them, she couldn't look away from his piercing, brown stare. Sniffling he wiped his nose with his sleeve and she gave a soft chuckle at this.

"No, love…here use this…" she said to him as she took the napkin from the tray and carefully wiped his tears away and then his nose. She threw the napkin in the trash under his bed and looked to his face again. He looked so different without his glasses on. He looked…well younger and more childlike. She smiled at him and touched his face tenderly.

"Won't you give me a smile? Me, who came this early here just to see you and bring you your favorite snack?" she whispered playfully wiping away a tear that she had missed.

He gave her a small smile and slid a bit closer to her. Smiling back she kissed his salty cheek softly while her hand petted his hair. He smiled at her tender gesture and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of having her this close to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head gently running it through her long hair. Grinning she placed kisses all over his face even on his nose making him laugh warmly.

Daringly she placed her lips to his slightly sweaty neck and brushed them softly against his skin. His breath caught in his throat and he leaned back against the bed, bringing her with him. Encouraged she pressed her lips firmly against his neck and started placing open mouthed kisses there. With his hand tangled in her hair he pressed her head harder against his neck as a soft moan escaped his gasping lips.

"Julie…please…" he whispered as he tilted his head to the side to give her more access.

"Please what, Mort? She asked him between kisses.

'Please…kiss me…" he whispered urgently as his hand tightened his hold in her hair.

She moved back from his neck and looked at him. Smiling she nodded her head and he watched as she leaned closer to him until their lips made contact. When he felt her mouth on his own, his breath quickened and he groaned against her lips, moving his other hand to her waist. He brought her to rest fully on top of him and she gasped when their bodies touched. His hand moved towards her thigh and slowly he started caressing it while he deepened the kiss. Julia's eyes snapped opened when she felt his hand moving under her skirt.

"Mort!" she gasped, breaking their kiss.

"Please…" he said huskily as he tried to kiss her again.

"No Mort…what if someone comes in here…I mean…" she said nervously as she saw the look in his eyes. It was obvious what he wanted.

"It's early…no one will come…please don't stop…" he whispered as his hand found its way under her skirt and stroked her bare thigh gently.

"Mort…stop looking at me like that! I can't think properly!" she said as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Don't you want me?' he whispered into her ear before kissing it.

"Of course I do! But we can't… not here." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, we can!" and with that he rolled them so he was on top of her before attacking her lips again. Julia made a weak attempt to push him away but when she felt the softness of his lips against her own she stopped fighting. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He moaned against her mouth and broke the kiss to look at her. Keeping his eyes on her face he pushed her skirt up, past her thighs and settled between them. He reached with his hand and brought the covers over them, shielding their bodies from the slight cold. He returned his attention to her again and smiled at her lovingly before removing his robe. He put it on the floor and then took of his shirt too, which was still wet from the sweat the dream had caused him. Her eyes widened when she saw his chest. His skin was slightly tanned and his muscles were toned. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his chest and caressed his skin while he looked at her smiling. She moved her hands down to his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten at the contact. He groaned and leaned down to her neck. He placed his lips against her neck and moved them down to her collarbone as she placed her hands to his waist again. He hummed happily against her skin and started unbuttoning the small buttons of her blouse slowly. Suddenly she became self conscious and tried to stop him but he shook his head.

'No…aha!" he said, slapping her hand lightly.

"But…" she tried to protest.

"Shh…I want to see you baby…" he whispered sweetly as he kissed her again.

Finally she let him remove her shirt and she was now only in her underwear. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of her.

"You are…my God, you are beautiful…" he whispered breathless. Realizing that they probably didn't have much time he kissed her again passionately as he moved his hands under her skirt again, removing her undergarments quickly. She gasped, blushing like a tomato but he just smirked at her while he unbuttoned his pants. He took hold of her legs and slowly entered her. Julia took hold of his shoulders and bit her lip when she felt him pushing into her. She gave a small whimper and he stopped.

"Shh…I'm so sorry, baby…" he whispered hoarsely into her ear as he placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

After a while he started moving again, moaning softly against her ear. At first she felt nothing but pain but after a few more moves she gave a small gasp and closed her eyes.

"Better?' he asked her huskily as he started moving faster while he gently stroked her thighs.

She nodded her head and he grinned as he too closed his eyes. He felt her hands move to caress his back and then they found their way into his hair, tugging gently at his locks and he groaned.

"Julie…oh my God…" he moaned as he buried his face into her neck.

"Mort…I love you…" she whispered softly into his ear and he shuddered at her tender words.

"Oh sweetheart…I love you too. More than anything, I swear." He whispered back as he leaned in to kiss her pink lips.

When it was all over, Mort was laying on top of her, breathing heavily while she caressed his back and hair gently.

"Did I hurt you?" he said worriedly, looking at her with his warm brown eyes.

"No. I mean a little but I'm okay now." She said blushing under his stare.

He smiled and kissed her collarbone before nuzzling his face to her neck making her giggle.

"I have to go now. We'll be in trouble if someone sees us." She said looking at her watch. He looked up again and smiled before nodding in agreement. They stood up from the bed and she dressed quickly while he watched her fondly. When she was ready he turned to look at him. She kissed him hastily once more and smiled.

She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Thank you…for everything." He said smiling as he kissed her hand.

She nodded and squeezed his hand before exiting his room, leaving him with a smile on his face.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: **There it is! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Comments are always welcome! Please? **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! But now here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewer **silence** for her support! Thank you sweetie! Your review made me smile! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window.

**Chapter 13**

Julia was lying in her bed one night thinking about her and Mort. His name brought a smile on her face. To say that she was happy would be an understatement. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt like she knew him forever and yet it was only a few months. The last days she had been thinking about getting him a present since Christmas was coming. The thing was that she didn't know what to get him since there were things that weren't allowed in the hospital. She had thought at first to get him lap top so he could work on that instead of spending hours writing with his hand but of course that was impossible. They would never allow him to have a computer in there. So she had come to the conclusion that a watch would be nice since he didn't have one and it was harmless to bring it to the clinic. So that morning she had bought him a watch and she was going to give it to him as a Christmas present, since the holidays were only a week away.

Another thing that she thought was that she didn't know much about him, about his life. There were many questions that she wanted to know but she didn't know how she should ask him. She was afraid that he would get upset about her mentioning his past and she didn't want that. But she had decided that she would try and learn what was the thing that made him end up in that place. Yes, she knew some things but very general.

"Well…I got nothing to loose…I'm just going to ask him and pray that he won't get mad…" she said as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"Julia? Can you give Mr. Rainey his pills, please? I have something that I have to do." The nurse asked her pleadingly.

"Yes! I mean…of course. I'll do it." She said a little too excitedly.

"Okay, thank you. Perhaps you can keep him some company too since you have a break coming up. He's lonely." The nurse said to her shaking her head.

'Of course, happily." Julia said as she took Mort's pills and headed for his room. She walked down the corridor and finally arrived to his room. She opened the door and walked in to find him at his desk, looking at a piece of paper with a pout.

"Mort?" she asked as she walked towards him.

At the sound of her voice he turned around and as soon as he saw her a smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Hi, Julie." He said softly as he looked at her.

"Hi, I came to give you your pills and to keep you some company. I have a break." She said as she put on his desk the pills and some water.

He looked at the pills and frowned.

"There are only two…I used to take more…" he said as he took them in his hand.

"Well, I guess the lessened the medication. That's a good thing." She said as she pushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear while he mutely took the pills and drunk the water. He put the cup down and looked up at her.

"I missed you…" he said as he took her wrist and brought her to sit on his lap. She sat down on his lap and she put her arms around his neck to steady her self. He placed one hand around her waist and he put his other one on her leg, rubbing it softly.

"Well, I missed you too." She said giggling as he smiled at her.

"You're in a good mood…" he said to her, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Yes, the holidays are coming!" she said happily while he frowned.

"Christmas are coming? I didn't even realize that…" he whispered sadly.

Julia looked at him lovingly and stroked his cheek gently.

"Don't be sad." She said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled sadly at her and then his eyes widened.

"I have to get you something!" he said suddenly.

"No, you don't have to…" she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Yes, I have to…but I can't…" he said defeated, looking as she put her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"You are my present. I don't need anything else." She said cheerily to cheer him up.

It worked. His whole face lit up at her words and he smiled widely at her. He kissed her cheek and then her neck which afterwards he buried his face into again. She laughed as his facial hair tickled her skin and he grinned against her skin.

"You smell nice…" he mumbled against her neck as he kissed her skin just below her ear.

"You smell good too." She said smelling his hair which smelled of shampoo.

"No I don't." he said shaking his head.

"Yes, you do. I like your scent. It makes me feel safe." She said as she kissed his hair.

"Really, it does?" he asked as he moved back to look at her face.

"Hmm…" she replied as she took of his glasses and put them on the desk next to his papers.

When the glasses were gone she smiled. They hid his lovely brown eyes and she didn't like it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she said into his ear.

"What?" he asked her quietly.

"I love your eyes." She said smiling.

Mort froze and stared at her before a light blush came to his face. Julia kissed his pink cheek as she hugged him close.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a while.

"Anything, sweetheart." He whispered.

"What happened…with…um…your wife?" she asked him hesitantly.

Mort froze into her arms and a painful expression came to his face.

"What do you…mean?" he asked her as his grip on her waist tightened.

"I…mean why did you…" she started.

"Kill her?" he finished for her in a low voice.

She hesitantly nodded her head and looked fearfully to his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"It's…complicated …" he said in a hoarse voice as he stared blankly to the wall.

"It's okay…I mean if you don't want to talk about it…" she said as she saw his eyes darkening dangerously.

"She cheated on me." He said, not looking at her but he pressed her closer to him as if afraid that she would leave him.

"I know…that she did…is that why?" she asked him a bit scared from his far away gaze.

"Yes…no…I don't know…I didn't know what I was…what I was doing…it was…him that did it." He mumbled as he looked at the floor.

'Him…?" she asked him as she stroked his hair in order to calm him because he was obviously upset.

"It was him…" he repeated as he looked up at her gentle touch.

"Who, sweetie?' she asked him as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Shooter…he said I stole his story you know…but I didn't…' he said as he looked away from her.

"Honey…what are you talking about? I don't understand…" she said a little afraid from his behavior.

"You know…the funny thing is…that Shooter was in …fact me…I know that now…but I couldn't help it…" he muttered as Julia sat up from his lap and stood in front of him, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Honey…look at me…" she said trying to catch his attention.

He looked up at her and then at his empty lap and frowned.

"Why…why did you move?" he asked her confused.

"I just wanted to look at you…" she said frowning.

"No…you moved because you were afraid of me…" he said as he stood up.

"No, darling I was not afraid…I was worried." She said calmly.

He made a few sudden steps towards her and she gave a small gasp and moved back.

"You are afraid…you are scared of me…" he said looking at her with hurt.

"No! I'm not! You just got me worried when you talked like that…" she said shaking her head as he advanced on her.

"Just admit it Julie…I scare you…" he said as he backed her against the white wall of his room.

"Mort! Stop saying that! I am not afraid of you!" she said forcefully.

"Then why did you move away?' he asked her as he pinned her to the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"I wanted to catch your attention! You looked lost and that scared me!" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't believe you." He said in a pained voice.

"You don't believe me? Would I have let you make love to me if I was scared of you?" she asked him loudly as she tried to push him back but she didn't succeed.

Mort opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words as images of them together in his bed flashed in front of his eyes. He locked eyes with her and saw the hurt in her eyes and felt bad for his crazy behavior.

"I…I'm sorry…I am crazy after all…" he said as he looked at his feet.

Julia's eyes softened and cupped his face with her hands making him look at her.

"No, you are not. You are just confused. I was worried not scared. Okay?" she asked him, stroking his face.

He nodded and looked at her lips.

"Can I …" he asked her in a small voice pointing with his eyes at her lips.

"Of course." She said smiling.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately on the lips as his hands took hold of her hands and put them over her head against the wall. He sighed happily against her mouth and she smiled into their kiss. He deepened the kiss and gave a deep moan while she gasped.

Their kiss was short lived however as footsteps was heard from the corridor just outside Mort's room. They broke the kiss and stopped moving as the footsteps got closer.

"Closet! Quick!" he said breathlessly and she nodded. He opened it for her and she stopped in while he made a hushing sound to her. He closed the door quickly just when the door burst open. If someone found she was still in there she would be in trouble. Her break was way over.

"Mort!" the nurse said as she stepped into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Sarah." Mort said with a small smile as his heart was pounding against his chest.

"Did Miss Julie come here to give you the medication?" she asked him, looking around.

"Yes. But she left. I think something was wrong with her stomach, though." he lied.

"Oh…that explains her disappearance." She said looking at him.

'Okay. I'll see you later then." She said as she left his room

Mort breathed a sigh of relief and opened the closet door.

"She's gone." He said as she stepped out.

"I have to go. Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes…I'm sorry about before." He said with a small smile.  
She nodded and with a final kiss on his lips she carefully exited his room.

Mort looked at the door and then walked to his window.

"Well done, Mort! Now she really thinks you are crazy…" he said sadly to himself as he looked at the clouded sky.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewer **silence** for her wonderful review and for her support! You are the one that encourages me to write this! Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window.

**Chapter 14**

This idea had just popped into Julia's head since the last time she had seen Mort. So, she had decided to do something about it. Taking a deep breath she knocked at the door and walked in, closing the door behind her, hoping that her plan would work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mort was sitting alone in his room, looking blankly at his hands as they rested on the table. With a sigh he looked up and saw that it was snowing out. If only he could leave this place and go out. But of course that was impossible. He was obligated to spend Christmas alone in this …cold place. Julia hadn't come for two days since it was her day of and he was feeling even more miserable than before. He stood up from his desk and walked to his bed. He lied down and looked at the ceiling for a while with sad eyes. Finally he closed his eyes, pretending that what he was living was only a bad dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia walked out of the office with a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, sir! I won't let you down!" she said smiling.

"I hope you don't! Keep an eye on him." He said to her as she closed the door to his office and walked down the corridor with happy footsteps. She went to the elevator and walked in as the door closed behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mort woke up from his sleep when a gentle voice whispered to his ear.

"Mort, are you awake?" Julia asked him softly. Slowly he opened one eye and looked at her before smiling. He turned around and opened both of his eyes as he sat up on his bed.

"Hi, honey. Sit." he said to her as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She sat next to him on the bed and smiled happily at him before leaning close and kissing him on the lips quickly. He looked at her, surprised by her good mood.

"You're happy today." He stated with a small sad smile as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Yes, I am and you will be too in a few minutes." She said to him softly.

"Me? Why?" he asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"I had this idea you see and I went to see your doctor." She said to him watching as his face became even more confused.

"You went to see my doctor? Why?" he asked her as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Because I thought it might be nice if we spend Christmas together." She said with a smile.

"What? How is that possible, Julie?' he asked her getting impatient.

"Well…I told him about…you and me…" she said slowly.

"You what!?" he said loudly making her wince.

"Calm down. I explained our relationship and I asked him nicely if it would be okay to come with me for a few days." She explained to him.

"Oh God, Julie…I'm lost for good now." He said as he put his face in his hands.

"You're not lost. You're found, silly." She said as she took his hands of is face.

"What do you mean?" he said, staring at her.

"He agreed, Mort. He said that you are very well and that you could spend Christmas with me. I had to do a lot of talking in order for him to let me take you with me but I succeed." She said quickly, smiling at him.

"Really? But…I …" he said speechless, looking at her.

"He said that it might do you good to go out. But I have to keep giving you the medication until you are back. The good thing is that you are coming with me tomorrow!" she said.

Mort stood staring at her like she was from Mars before a smile came to his face. He pulled her into his arms, making her laugh. He kissed her cheek repeatedly before moving back to look at her.

'Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you so much." He whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"Nonsense! You don't have to thank me! I will be very happy to be with you for a few days." She said to him, placing a kiss on his nose. He grinned at her and hugged her again.

'Okay, listen. Tomorrow I will come to get you. We will take a few of the things you have here…" she started.

"I don't have…many things here. I mean…no clothes." He said uncomfortably.

"That's okay, sweetie. I will bring you clothes." She said to him smiling, pushing his hair away from his face.

He nodded and smiled at her kind words.

"I'll be here right after lunch and we'll leave. Okay?" she asked him as she got up from the bed.

"Okay." He said softly, looking at her. He took her hand and kissed it before releasing her.

"Bye, Mort." She said, kissing his forehead gently.

"Bye, Julie. Thank you." He said as he watched her go. He felt a huge smile started forming on his face and he didn't fight it. Maybe it was time for him to be a little happy. He just prayed that the hours would pass quickly until tomorrow.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, Mort is not going to be alone at Christmas. Isn't that nice?

Anyway, please review! It will make me extremely happy if you do! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence** and **meivu**! Thank you both so much! Your reviews made me smile! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window! I only wish I did…**

**Chapter 15**

The very next day, true to her promise Julia was at Mort's room with clothes with her so he could change before they leave. She gave him the clothes and he changed quickly into them. They took a few of his personal belongings and they waited for Mort's doctor to come before they leave the hospital.

"Nervous?" Julia asked him softly as they waited.

"A little." He said to her smiling. She took his hand and looked at him. The clothes she had brought him were perfect on him. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans and a brown jacket. She smiled and he smiled back and after a few moments the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mort, Julia." The doctor greeted them with a smile.

"Hello." Mort said, biting his lip.

"You look great Mort." The doctor said to him when he saw his clothes.

"Julia gave them to me." He said softly.

"That's nice. So, you can go for a few days. Julia is responsible for you during this time. I expect you to take your medication. I trust you Mort. So please don't let me down." He said seriously, looking Mort in the eyes.

Mort nodded his head and tightened his hold on Julia's hand.

"You can go then. I will expect you in four days." He said before leaving the room.

"Okay, ready to go?" Julia asked him, taking his bag.

"Yes. No please. I'll carry this." He said smiling, taking the bag from her.

She nodded and smiled before taking his hand again. They exited the room and walked out of the clinic earning curious glances from the nurses. When they were out of the building, Julia stopped a cab and they walked in, heading for her house.

"God…I had forgotten how it is to be out…" he mumbled, looking out of the car.

"I know, sweetie." She said to him, squeezing his arm.

In a few minutes they arrived at her house and they walked out of the cab. Julia got out her keys while Mort looked around with wonder.

"Nice neighborhood." He said smiling as they walked into her building.

"Yes. It's very calm." She said as they waited for the elevator.

He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. She beamed at him and snuggled close to his chest. They entered the elevator and she pressed the button. They arrived at her door and she opened her door, inviting him in. Slowly he entered the house and looked around. It was definitely a woman's house. There was a small living room with a couch and a table in the middle.

"Please sit down, Mort. I'll make us something." She said to him and he nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"Can I have a soda?" he asked her eagerly and she laughed kindly.

"Of course, Mort. What kind? I have everything, I have a thing for sodas," she said as she took of her coat.

"Mountain Dew." He said softly and she nodded. She entered her kitchen and came back with his soda and a coke for her. She went to the kitchen again and made a couple of chicken sandwiches. She put them into plates and she re entered the living room while he was finishing his drink.

"Want another one?" she asked him smiling.

"Um…I don't…" he said as he blushed a bit.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll give you another one. But you owe me two kisses." She said winking at him. He smiled and nodded eagerly before taking of his jacket.

She returned and sat next to him on the couch.

"Please eat. It's nothing too fancy but I will cook for dinner later." She said to him and he took a bite from the sandwich. They ate in silence until Mort broke it.

"You have a nice house." He said to her softly.

"Thanks. It's nice. Small and comfy. Speaking of small…I only have one bedroom but…I can share." She said to him hesitantly and his eyes widened.

"I…I can sleep with you?" he asked her happily.

"Yes…is that okay?" she asked him as she took another bite from the sandwich.

"Yes…lovely." He said as he wiped some sauce from her bottom lip. He brought the finger to his mouth and cleaned it while she watched with her eyes wide. She cleared her throat and he smirked as she slid closer to her.

"How about the kisses I owe you then?" he asked her huskily.

Julia swallowed and put her plate on the table before looking at him.

"Okay." She said in a high pitched voice as his hand found its way up her thigh. He leaned close to her and brushed his lips against hers. She melted against him and put her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and she gasped from the intensity of it. His hands found her waist and he brought her closer to him as he deepened the kiss even more. At that moment the phone rang and Mort jumped.

"It's okay. The phone." She said laughing while he put a hand to his chest. He nodded and she sat up to pick it up.

"Hello? Hi mum…yes I'm fine…yes…I know that…I'm not alone…a very close friend…" she said and Mort smiled at this.

"Okay…talk to you later…bye." She said and hung up.

"Sorry, my mother." She said putting the phone down. She put her hands on her hips and then spoke again.

"I was thinking…if you wanted to go out with me to buy some things for the Christmas dinner?" she asked him with a smile.

"Sure. Now?" he asked her.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"Okay." He said as he put his jacket on. Julia put on her coat too and together they exited the house.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short but the next one will be longer! Please review! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! This chapter **is ratted M** for only one scene. If you don't like don't read.

I want to thank my reviewer **silence**. Thank you so much for reviewing this story! You have saved it, believe me! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 16**

Mort and Julia returned to the house an hour later, carrying bags in their hands from the market.

"Come in, Mort. Put them in the kitchen, your hands must be killing you." She said to him laughing.

"Nah, I'm good." He said with a wink as he placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." She said to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"There's warm water if you want to take a shower. Let me give you some towels and you can take a nice warm bath." She said and he nodded eagerly, already taking of his jacket.

"Come with me." She said and he followed her to the bathroom. She opened the door and he walked in.

"Okay, here's a towel and I will bring you your robe from your bag. If you need anything just call me." She said as she started exiting the bathroom.

"Won't you join me?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Mort!... I'll be back with the robe." She said blushing as she exited the room.

She walked to the living room and searched through his back for his robe and she found it. She put it on the couch and went to the kitchen to drink some water before heading to the bathroom with his robe in her hands.

"Mort? Can I come in? Are you descent?" she asked.

"Yes, come in." he said and she slowly opened the door. She looked at the tub and her breath left her lungs. He was sitting inside the tub and the water was almost to his chest. His hair was wet and his glasses were of. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um…sorry. Your robe." She said as she placed it next to him.

"Thanks. I won't be long." He said smiling at her, oblivious of her stare and her blush.

"Okay." She said and quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, God…" she whispered with a silly smile on her face before walking to the kitchen once again. It was late and she had to make dinner. She took out two stakes from the fridge and put them in the oven and then placed the things they had bought in their places. Half an hour later Mort left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, wearing his robe and with his hair still wet from the bath.

"Hey…what are you doing?" he asked her as he came closer to her.

"I'm making dinner." She said to him, preparing a salad for them.

"Smells nice." He said as he came to stand behind her and put his arms around her waist, pressing his body close to hers. He moved her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her neck, making her giggled as his facial hair tickled her skin.

"Mort…" she said laughing and the gasped in pain as the knife she was holding cut her skin.

"Julie? Oh God! I'm so sorry!" he said as he took her hand in his and placed her finger in his mouth, applying suction on the cut. Julia watched him with wide eyes. He reached for a napkin and removed her finger from his mouth and wrapped it with the napkin.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have startled you." He said to her.

"It's okay. It's just a cut. Nothing to worry about." She said as soon as she found her voice.

"Thank you." She said to him smiling.

He nodded and smiled at her before releasing her hand.

"Sit down. It won't take long." She said as she continued her job while he watched.

When the food was ready they ate together silently and Mort stole glances towards her direction every once and a while.

"Nice Christmas tree." He said to her as he examined better the tree from his chair.

"Thanks. I love Christmas." She said smiling as she wiped her mouth.

"I used to like them too." He whispered, looking at his now empty plate. Julia looked at him and stood up from her chair and walked to him. She hugged him from behind his chair and he leaned back into her embrace.

"You will like them again with me." She said into his ear before kissing it. He smiled at her words and stroked her arm that was around him. She released him and started cleaning the table.

"Can I help you?" he asked her scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"No, darling. Why don't you go watch some TV?" She said to him smiling.

"Kay…" he said softly as he headed for the living room.

He switched on the television and started looking for something to watch. When he spotted something that he liked he stopped and leaned back against the couch, smiling.

When Julia was finished with the dishes, she switched of the light to the kitchen and walked to the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw what Mort was watching, before her face stretched up into a smile.

"Mort? What are you watching?" she asked him grinning.

"Smurfs." He said smiling goofily at her making her laugh.

"You like Smurfs?" she asked him as she sat next to him on the couch, he pulled her closer to him and she snuggled close to his chest.

"Yep!" he said as he watched.

When the show was finished Mort closed the television and looked at Julia who smiled at him, nuzzling her face into his chest. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss while his hands brought her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss and was happy to hear her moan softly. Julia broke the kiss and stroked his cheek.

"Are you tired? She asked him softly.

"No…not yet…" he said to her huskily. He moved his hand down her leg and slowly guided it under her dress and up her knee. Julia gasped but didn't stop him. She put her arms around his neck and caressed his still slightly wet hair. He moved his hand towards her thigh and she let out a content sigh. He broke the kiss and placed his lips on her cheek, then her nose and then her lips again making her laugh. He kissed her neck while his hand caressed her skin.

"Mort!...maybe we should move to the bed…?" she asked him softly and he nodded eagerly. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom which was next to the bathroom. He laid her on the bed and moved on top of her, kissing her passionately. He helped her remove her dress and he climbed on top of her again.

"God…you are so beautiful…" he whispered as he trailed a path down her neck with his soft lips.

"Mort…" she said blushing at his comment.

He returned to her lips and she placed her hands at the tie of his robe, undoing it nervously. He smiled against her lips and helped her remove her undergarments as soon as his robe was off. Julia gasped as the cold air hit her skin and reached next to her for the covers. Mort realized what she was doing and brought them over them. She smiled up at him and he grinned at her before kissing her again. His hands caressed her sides and waist before moving to her legs. She stroked his bare back gently and he shuddered in her arms.

"I want you…" he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes as his hot breath brushed over the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder.

She took his face in her hands and smiled at him before kissing him again. He parted her legs with his hands and settled between them. With a final kiss on her lips he entered her and they both moaned at the feeling. Mort buried his face in her neck as he moved and she put her hands on his shoulders. She let out a soft moan and he returned to kissing her lips as he continued his movements. She laced her fingers in his hair and tugged gently, enjoying the feel of it in her hands. He broke the kiss and smiled at her as sweat started forming on his brow. She leaned forward and kissed his sweating neck and he moaned when he felt her soft lips on his skin.

"Julie…" he whispered as he moved faster, making her gasp. He closed his eyes and took hold of her hands, holding them tightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He grinned and kissed her forehead as his thrusts became more desperate and needy.

"God…" Julia whispered, closing her eyes tightly while she tightened her legs around his waist making him gasp.

A few moments later his thrusts ceased and he let out a particularly loud moan that surprised even himself while Julia gasped his name.

"Thank God we aren't at the hospital…" he said in a hoarse voice as he fell on top of her exhausted. Julia laughed at his comment and hugged him as he rested his head on her bare chest.

"Are you okay…I mean…I didn't …" he said as he looked up at me, breathing heavily.

"I'm perfectly fine." Julia said to him smiling. He grinned and nuzzled her chest as she brought the blanket over his back. She moved his hair out of his face, stroking his cheek and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Good night, Mort." She whispered and her only answer was a content sigh and a kiss on her collarbone.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Mort woke up in the same position he fell asleep; on Julia's chest. He nuzzled his face in her neck and opened his eyes. He looked at her and a genuine smile came to his face.

"Like an angel…my angel…" he said as he watched her.

Julia stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi…Merry Christmas." She said to him sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He whispered as he leaned close for a kiss.

"God! Look at the time! We overslept!" Julia said laughing.

A few minutes later they ware both up and dressed in clean clothes.

"Thank you for the clothes." Mort said to her gratefully.

"No reason to thank me." She said, kissing his cheek before walking to the kitchen.

He followed close behind her and saw her taking a big bag out of the fridge.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"Meat. I'm going to bake it for today." She said happily and he nodded as he sat on a chair.

"Want some warm chocolate?" she asked as she put the meat in the sink to wash it.

He nodded eagerly and she grinned as she started making the drink. When it was ready she poured it into a cup and gave it to him.

"There you go, sweetie." She said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." He said, taking a sip from the hot drink.

"Hot!" he said in a high pitched voice and she laughed while he pouted.

He sat there all morning just watching her cook, enjoying seeing her face as she worked. He was so lost in thought as he watched her that he didn't hear her calling his name.

"Mort? Hello?" she said laughing,

"Ah…? What?" he asked, closing his mouth which was open.

"You have to take your pills…" she said nervously, holding them in her palm. He looked at her before nodding and reluctantly taking them from her hand. He swallowed them and drunk some water before looking at her again.

"Want to help me make the table? The food will be ready soon." She said cheerily.

"Yes…what about your mum?" he asked her as he got up and took the tablecloth that she gave him, heading for the living room.

"My mum is leaving in Chicago. She couldn't be here.' She said to him sadly.

"Oh…okay." He said as she helped her. Together they made the table and served the food into plates. They sat at the table and ate together.

"This is good…" Mort said with a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Thanks, hon." Julia said, laughing as she reached with her napkin and cleaned his mouth. He smiled at her and continued eating while she watched him fondly. For Julia, it was the best Christmas she ever had.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love!

**Merry Christmas** to everyone! **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!

I want t o thank my reviewer **silence**! Thank you once again for supporting this story. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 17**

Mort woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and feeling extremely warm. He touched the bed, trying to find Julia but she wasn't on the bed. He opened his eyes but closed them again as the light hit them, wincing at the pain it brought him. He sat up on the bed a little and opened one eye. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and he felt like his throat was burning.

"J…Julie?" he asked.

"Coming, honey!" she said from the kitchen. In a minute she was in the room, wearing a happy smile. When she saw him however she frowned and came closer to the bed. She sat on the edge of it and placed a hand on his arm.

"Mort…? You are sweating…are you feeling all right?" she asked him worriedly as she placed her lips on his forehead, checking his temperature.

'I don't fell very well. My bones are aching, I have a headache and my throat is sore." He said in a hoarse voice. She kissed his hair and moved back.

"You have a fever. You must have a cold." she said, stroking his cheek and he was glad of its coolness against his burning skin.

"Possibly…" he mumbled as he rubbed his nose against her palm.

"Wait here. I'll bring you some warm milk with honey. It will help with your throat." She said as she quickly left the room. Mort put the covers tighter around his bare body. He smiled as he remembered last night with Julie. He snuggled close to her side and buried his face in her pillow, nuzzling his nose there and inhaling her scent.

When Julia returned she found him with his head still buried in her pillow, whimpering like a puppy and she couldn't help but laugh at the image he made.

"Mort…what are you doing?" she asked him and he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry…I was just…" he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I find it sweet." She said giggling as she sat next to him on the bed. A faint blush was on his cheeks and she smiled.

"Here." She said as she gave him the warm milk.

"Thank you." He said before sneezing.

"Sorry." He said as he trembled when the covers fall from his body as he sat up.

"Mort! You're still naked!' she squeaked as she jumped from the bed and brought him a shirt and pants. He put them on quickly and then continued drinking his milk. When he was done Julia took his temperature and gasped.

"Jesus…" she muttered as she put the covers better around him.

"That bad?" he asked her.

She nodded and moved back with her hands on her hips.

"I'll make you chicken soup for lunch." she said, looking at him.

Mort's face took on a disgusted expression and he stuck his tongue out when he heard her choice of food.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked him laughing.

"Nooo!" he whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, too bad cause that's what we are eating today, mister." She said as she left the room to make the soup while his eyes widened as he thought about it.

A few minutes later she returned to the room to find him staring at the ceiling.

"Mort? You can take a bath if you want. It will help with your fever." She said as she helped him to the bathroom.

"Okay…" he whispered as he leaned close to her as they walked. They walked into the bathroom and she filled the tub with warm water while he took of his shirt.

"I…I'll just leave…' she said, blushing lightly when she saw his bare torso.

"No! I mean…will you help me?' he asked her quickly and she nodded her head. She turned around and when he was in the water she walked to the tub and kneeled next to it.

"God…" Mort whispered as the hot water came in contact with his skin.

"All right?" Julia asked him and he nodded his head while his eyes seemed a bit cloudy from his fever. She took a sponge and put some shower gel on it as she started washing his back and arms gently. Mort leaned in to her touch and smiled at her when he caught her eyes. She washed his front too, stopping on his …lower regions.

"You can do the rest right?" she asked him in a high pitched voice and he laughed weakly at her before nodding his head. When he was done she wetted his hair and put some shampoo on his head. She started washing his hair and he leaned back into the tub as he let a small groan of satisfaction as she massaged his scalp gently with her hands.

"You are good at this…" he mumbled sleepily and she giggled.

"Yeah? I'm good at this?" she asked him as she pinched his nose, making him yelp.

"Oh! Yes, you are…among other things too." He whispered seductively to her and she blushed when he winked at her.

"Mort! Stop it or I'll feed you chicken soup everyday!" she warned. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Ew!" he said as he leaned back against the tub while she chuckled at his antics. When she was done she rinsed his hair and kissed his wet hair before sitting up.

She brought him a towel and a bathrobe and he accepted them with a smile. She turned around and when he was done they entered the kitchen.

"You want to watch some TV?" She asked him and he nodded his head eagerly. He went to the living room while she continued making the soup. She jumped when she heard a squeak of delight coming from the living room.

"What?" she asked him from the doorway.

"Smurfs!" he exclaimed and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! They are cute!" he called from the living room before sneezing loudly again, making her laugh even more. When she was done she checked his temperature again and saw that it was slightly lower than before. She brought him a few pills and a glass of water and he looked at her questionably.

"Your pills and…something for the fever." She said to him softly. With a deep sigh he took them from her palm and swallowed them quickly, drinking half the water. He gave her the glass back and looked at his lap. Julia sat down next to him and turned his face towards hers. She leaned closer to him and brushed her lips against his, causing him to shudder.

"No…I will give you my cold…" he whispered, moving back slightly.

"I don't care…" she whispered as she planted her lips firmly against his. He moaned hoarsely into the kiss and his arms snaked around her waist. He slid closer to her, deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"What would I do without you, honey?" he whispered desperately as he hugged her fiercely.

'Oh…I don't know…wither and die?" she teased, making him laugh.

"Oh! I have something for you! God I'm stupid!" she said as she jumped from the couch and ran to the bedroom.

"What?" he asked her as he waited for her. She returned with a wrapped box with a red ribbon.

"I got it for you for Christmas but I forgot to give it to you yesterday." She said as she placed the box on his lap.

Smiling at her he opened it carefully and took out a velvet blue box. He opened the lid and his eyes widened. Inside there was a watch; a quite expensive one as a matter of fact.

"God…thank you so much, Julie…but…I didn't get you anything, sweetheart." He whispered as he looked at her smiling face.

"I don't mind. Do you like it?" she asked him nervously.

"I love it. Come here." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips softly but a slight cough caused him to stop his loving actions.

"Sorry…the cold." He choked out after a minute.

"It's all right. Won't you wear it?" she asked him, pointing at the watch.

"Of course I will." He smiled and put it around his right hand.

"You wear it on the right hand?" she asked him.

"Yes…don't know why…"he said shrugging as he leaned back on the couch, bringing her with him.

A few minutes later, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Come on Mort! Time for delicious chicken soup!" she said giggling while he shuddered at the thought.

"Do you have to feed me that…ew thing?" he asked as he dragged himself to the kitchen, a smile appearing on his face when he heard her warm laugh.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love and they bring a smile on my face!

**Happy New Year to everyone! ****:)**


	18. Chapter 18

I am so sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

A huge thank you and a hug to my reviewer **silence**! You are amazing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 18**

It was the third day that Mort was staying at Julia's house and his cold was still there but not with the same intensity. His fever was down but he was coughing and he had a running nose.

He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and Julia was cooking when the doorbell rang.

"Mort…can you open the door? My hands are…oily." She said frowning and he chuckled before nodding his head.

"Of course." With that he walked to the living room and opened the door. When he didn't see anything he frowned but when he felt a tug on his pants he jumped and looked down. He saw a small head with long black hair and green eyes looking up at him with a curious expression. It was a young girl, dressed in a cute green dress.

"Hi…" Mort said uncomfortably to the girl with a small smile.

"Hello…who are you?" she asked with a small, soft voice.

"I'm…Mort. And you?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her and extended his hand to her.

"I'm Natalie." She said with a blush as she placed her small hand in his own bigger one.

"Nice to meet you." He said warmly, placing a kiss on her hand and she giggled.

"Is Julia here?" she asked, peeking into the house.

"Yes, come in." he said as he stepped aside. The small girl entered the house and run to the kitchen. Julia heard the footsteps and she turned around.

"Hey, Natalie! Come here!" she said as she kneeled and the girl came into her embrace eagerly.

"Hi, Julia. My mom sends me to ask you if you have any cocoa." Natalie asked while Mort watched them curiously from the doorframe.

"Sure…why?" Julia asked her as she opened a cupboard and took out a box of cocoa.

"We are going to make a chocolate cake!" she said excitedly as Julia gave her the box.

"Wow! That's great." She said to the girl, smiling.

Natalie turned around and looked at Mort before speaking.

"Do you like chocolate cakes?" she asked him softly and he smiled before coughing a bit.

", I do." He said after recovering. The little girl came closer to him and poked him in the leg before tugging at his pants again. He took the hint and kneeled again.

She hugged him tightly, making him chuckle. She moved back and smiled at him.

"I'll tell mommy to give you some!" she said cheerily before kissing him on the cheek quickly. She smiled at him and then at Julia before running out of the house.

Julia laughed and he grinned as he stood up again.

"Wow…she really is something. How old is she?" he asked as he sat down on the table.

"She's seven. They live downstairs." Julia said as she opened the oven and checked on the potatoes.

"She's cute…" he said with a soft voice as he looked at his hands. Julia looked thoughtful at him and then walked over to him. He moved back from the table and she sat on his lap. He smiled at her and kissed her neck. She laced her hand in his hair and petted it gently while he rested his head against her collarbone.

"Mort…why don't you have any kids?" she asked him after a while and he stiffened in her arms.

"What?" he asked her as he looked at her.

"I mean…you were married so…" she trailed of and he turned his head away, his breathing got heavy and he inhaled sharply.

"Mort…" she said but he shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said softly but firmly.

"But I just…" she started but he cut her of.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Julie!" he snapped as he pushed her of him and walked to the bedroom, leaving her staring after him from her new place on the floor. She blinked rapidly and slowly stood up. She wasn't hurt or something but his behavior bothered her.

"God…what did I have to say that?" she mumbled as she sat on a chair with her head in her hands.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: **Sorry if it's short. I will have another chapter up by this weekend.

Please review!** :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I apologize for the very late update but I was a bit busy these days! Please forgive me! I want to thank **silence **and **Emelie **for their reviews! You are both wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 19**

Julia was pacing up and down in her living room while staring at the closed bedroom door. Mort had been there for two hours and hadn't com out since the incident. She bit her lip as she came to stand in front of the door. She put her ear against it and tried to listen for any noises but everything was quiet. She frowned and gently knocked on the door. She didn't receive any answer; only silence. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and looked around the room. The bed was empty but the sheets were wrinkled indicating that he had been sitting there. She entered the room and looked around and she found him in a corner with his head in his hands. She closed the door and saw that he slightly trembled and that his glasses were thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Mort, honey?" she asked softly and the only reaction she received was a slight twitch of his hand. Worried she kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his hands that were cold.

"What are you doing, sweetie? Are you okay?" she asked but again he didn't answer. She sighed and sat down next to him for a while. She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her from beneath his hair.

"Mort?" she said again and he flinched when she took his hair out of his face. She pushed behind his ear and saw that he was staring in front of him before looking at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked her in a small voice and the question confused her.

"I don't understand…what you mean?" she asked and she was surprised to see a single tear escaping his slightly red eyes.

"I…just snapped at you and pushed you away…why you care about me?" he asked her as he looked at his hands.

"Oh, Mort. I won't stop caring about you just because you raised your voice at me…I mean I guess you were right." She said softly and he turned to look at her.

"Right?" he asked her as he came a little closer to her.

"I shouldn't have asked you about that…it's not my business…" she said regretfully and he sniffled before speaking again.

"What if I …wanted it to be?" he asked her and she frowned.

"What?" she asked confused and he came closer.

"Your business…" he said with a small smile. She smiled and drew him into her arms and he hugged close to him.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly and she nodded her head.

"It's just…I don't like to talk about her…I want to forget what I did, Julie…" he whispered desperately and she hugged him tighter.

"I know…I'm sorry I brought it up…I won't ask you again." She said into his ear.

He was silent for a while but when he spoke again his voice was very soft and quiet.

"I was going to be a…father… I mean she um…lost the baby." He said softly and she inhaled sharply at his words; understanding why he acted like that.

"I'm sorry…" she said and he moved back to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay…" he said and she kissed his cheek gently.

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. Aren't you hungry?" she asked him and he nodded before getting up. He straightened his clothes and as she went to leave he caught her wrist.

"Did I hurt you before…when I …" he started but she shook her head.

"No…I'm fine. Don't worry." She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and stroked her face with his hand before following her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Will you help me?" she asked him and he nodded eagerly, wanting to do everything to make her forgive him for the way he acted. She smiled and gave him the napkins and forks and he placed them neatly on the table before helping her with the food. They ate in silence with Mort stealing glances at her the whole time. When they were done Julia went to clean but he stopped her from doing anything.

"No, I'll do it. I can't just sit here while you're doing anything." He said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin before standing up.

"But…" she started but he cut her of.

"Why don't you go and take a bath? I'll finish here." He said with a smile and she grinned.

"Okay, thank you." She said thankfully as she left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her before taking of her clothes and entering the bath tub. She washed her hair and then filled the tub with water. She sat down and sighed as the warm water touched her skin. She put some salts in and then leaned back to relax. About half an hour later she reached with her hand for a towel only to see that there was none near her.

"Oh great!" she said as she plopped back in the water and sighed.

"Um…MORT!" she yelled and after a while a worried Mort walked into the bathroom with wide eyes.

"What? What happened?" he asked her looking around the room.

She giggled and he looked at her confused.

"I'm okay, Mort. I just want a towel." She said and he sighed in relief before smirking at her.

"You want one? What do I get?" he asked her as he looked at her form in the tub with hungry eyes.

"Um…a kiss?" she offered and he shook his head.

"Not enough…" he whispered as he came closer to her with a towel in his hands.

"Not enough?" she said swallowing hard as he approached the tub.

He shook his head and kneeled beside the tub, looking at her.

"Mort…stop staring at me and give me the towel." She said with a blush and he smiled at her before handing her the towel. She stood up and quickly wrapped it around herself and he gasped as he caught a glimpse of her body before it was covered with the towel. She stepped out of it and looked at him before moving to the mirror to comb her hair. Mort fidgeted behind her while looking at her. Daringly, he took a few steps closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. She stopped her motion and looked at his reflection in the mirror before smiling at him. He smiled back and turned her around to face him before crashing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. She gasped but returned the kiss nonetheless, putting her arms around him in a tight grip. He broke the kiss and backed her to the bathroom wall and only then she objected.

"Mort…stop… I …" she started but he kissed her again.

"Please…I'm going back tomorrow…please…" he whispered against her lips and she nodded her head, unable to say no to him. He smiled at her and kissed her again slowly while his hands went inside her robe, caressing her stomach and then down her legs. He broke the kiss and placed his mouth on her neck ad slowly trailed it to her collarbone and shoulders, enjoying her sighs. She laced her fingers into his hair and he groaned, his breath getting heavier by the minute. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it of his shoulders and he grinned at her before placing his hands to her thighs, caressing her skin. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her shoulder while he moved his hands under her thighs, bringing her legs up and around his waist. She gasped at the sensation and tightened her legs around him and he moaned appreciatively. He moved back and kissed her as he moved inside her in a quick movement, making her moan at the contact. Needless to say that none of them got out of the bathroom for a while.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for the big delay but I have a lot of writing and study to do these days. So, updates for this might come later than usual. I promise that I will not give up on this story though!

I want to thank **silence** for supporting the story and I hope you'll forgive the long delay, love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 20**

Julia had just finished dressing and was patiently waiting for Mort to wake up. He had to return back to the hospital and Julia was actually feeling very worried about him because he had been so happy that he was with her. Even if it was only for a few days. But he had to go back. Although in her opinion he was pretty okay. No crazy behavior, no yelling, nothing. It was true that he was still sensitive about his past but again who wouldn't be?

She looked at her clock and saw that it was after nine and they had to be in the hospital until eleven. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door. She saw that he was under the covers. The only thing that was visible was his hair. She chuckled and walked over to the bed. She sat next to him and tried to peek under the covers. She was surprised when she saw that he was awake. He locked eyes with her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, honey." She said softly as she leaned down to kiss his pouting lips. He returned the kiss and smiled sadly at her.

"Hi, Julie…" he whispered.

"What's wrong?" she asked even if she knew what the problem was.

"I don't want to go back there." He stated sadly and she bit her lip.

"I know you don't, baby. But you have to." She said softly and he looked away.

"But I don't want to." He repeated in a barely audible voice.

"Mort, if you go back and do everything they say, they will release you pretty soon. If you don't go back and don't do what they say they won't let you go. Don't you want to come back here to me?" she said to him softly and he looked at her.

"But I always do what they say. I never said no to anything. And I want to be with you. That's why I don't want to go back." He said softly and Julia nodded her head.

"I know that you do. Look, when we get back I'll talk to the doctor for you. I'll tell him about your stay here and I'm sure he will let you go sooner." She said to him encouragingly.

"You will?" he asked her hopefully as he sat up.

"Of course. Come on now, get dressed and I'll make you breakfast before we go." She said as she went to stand up. He caught her arm and she looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked as she cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He captured her lips in a soft kiss and she smiled against his mouth.

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." She said as she broke the kiss and left the room to make breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, did you get everything?" she asked him as she put on her coat.

"Yes." He said as he buttoned his jacket and waited for her in front of the door of the house.

"All right, let's go." She said reluctantly and he sadly nodded his head. They walked out of the house and into the elevator while Mort looked at her with sad eyes.

"Cheer up, honey! You'll still see me as before." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. He smiled a little to her and they exited the building. They got in a cub and headed for the hospital. In a few minutes they were there and they checked in. Mort's doctor greeted them with a satisfied smile; glad that they were back on time. Julia walked with Mort to his room and they entered it. It was just like he remembered it. The same cold, white room. He sighed and went to his bed. He sat down while Julia opened the window for him.

"Let some air in here…"she muttered as she turned to look at Mort.

"Can I have some paper and pen, Julie? Will you bring me one?" he asked her, not looking up at her.

"Um…I think there might be some in that drawer, honey." She said to him. He nodded his head and opened it. He was glad he found what he needed.

"You going to write?" she asked as she pushed his hair behind his ear.

"What else can I do in here?" he mumbled as he sat back on the bed.

"You have to change your clothes too. I don't think they'll let you wear other clothes besides those…white things…" she muttered angrily.

"Yeah…" he said as he got up and went to the closet of the room. Julia sat there for a while before speaking again.

"Um…your doctor wants me in his office. He wants to talk to you later too…I'll just go…" she stared but he cut her of.

"Did you see how they looked at us, Julie?" he asked softly and she stopped to look at him.

"Who?" she asked and he looked at her as he put on the white shirt.

"The people of the hospital." He answered simply and she shrugged.

"I don't care. Do you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No…but can't a man make a mistake in his life? Why do people always have to judge others?" he asked sadly and she looked at him fondly.

"Oh, love. People are always like that. It's their nature." She said as she came closer to him.

"It's not your nature." He said like a small kid and she chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just weird." She said and he smiled. She smiled back and pecked his lips before moving away from him.

"I'll see you later okay?" she said, winking at him and he nodded his head. She closed the door and he looked around the room with desperation.

"Here we go again…" he muttered as she slammed the closet door shut and went to sit on his bed again.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review!

Again, I'm sorry for the very long wait! I'll try not to let that happen again. If you review, I'll update quickly. Reviews give me inspiration! **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! Okay, the new chapter is here! I hope you like it! It didn't take me so long this time, did it?

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence and Sparrowlight**! Thank you for your reviews! You are keeping this story alive! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 21**

Julia was outside the office of Mort's doctor. She knocked on the door and walked inside. The doctor greeted her with a warm smile which she returned with one of her own.

"Hello, sir." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, Julia. How were the days you spent with Mort? Any problem?" he asked her as he was going through some files.

"No, no problem. He was very well behaved. I had no trouble with him. We went out, we went shopping. He was perfectly calm." She said, hoping to help Mort with her words.

"That's good. It's encouraging to see that he's socializing again with people." He said to her with a small smile and Julia bit her tongue from snapping.

"Yes, he is very well now…um…when can he go home, sir?" she asked him slowly and he looked up at her.

"Go home, Julia? I don't know…maybe in a few months…if he's okay by then…" he said distantly as he looked at his papers again.

"Okay…and what do you mean by the word 'a few months'? When will that be?" she asked patiently.

"I don't know…six…maybe seven months." He told her.

"Seven months?! You let him go out. And you are now worried that he might not be well yet? I'm sorry doctor but he seems well enough to me." She said angrily and the doctor sighed.

"There is a procedure I have to follow, Julia. If he's well he'll leave pretty soon. He has to help himself." He said to her and she looked at him firmly.

"He is helping himself." She said and he gave a nod.

"Maybe you are right. We'll see very soon." He said to her, looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry; Julia but I have an appointment. I'll talk to Mort tomorrow." He said as he stood up from his chair and she gave a stiff nod.

She left the office and slammed the door behind her.

"You want to help him…then let him out of here you…" she trailed of as she walked away from the office with angry footsteps.

-------------------------------------------------

Julia was changing to go home. She was alone in the changing room since everyone had already left earlier. She was putting on her coat when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips was on her neck from behind.

Quickly she turned around and was greeted by Mort's warm smile.

"Mort! What are you doing in here? How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?" she asked him.

"I walked out for a walk hoping to see you…I didn't and I came down here. Nobody saw me." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"You should leave. They can't see you in here." She whispered as she took her bag.

"I know…I just…I didn't get my goodbye kiss …" he said and she smiled. She looked quickly around the room and when she was certain no one was watching she pulled him down for a kiss. He responded eagerly, not wanting to let her go. He got used in staying with her those last few days. Gently, she pushed him away and brushed his upper lip with her finger, smiling.

"There." She said to him and he gave a sad smile, kissing her finger.

"What did he say?" he asked her and she looked away.

"Julie…what did he say? I have to stay here, right?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"No…just a bit longer…" she whispered and he laughed sarcastically.

"…a bit longer…of course…" he said shaking his head.

"Please…please don't be like this…I …" she said but he cut her of.

"Be like what, Julie? I am in here! Not you!" he almost shouted at her and his words stung her.

"I know that…" she said and he ran a hand through his hair before taking of his glasses to rub his eye.

"How long…I can't stand it, Julie…I have to get out of here or I'll go even crazier." He said laughing at his own joke.

"You are not crazy…" she whispered and he chuckled.

"Then why am I still here, Julie?WHY!?" he yelled at her and she jumped.

"Don't yell at me!" she said back and he froze. He stared at her. His glasses still in hand. He blinked and took a few steps back. He shook his head and turned to walk back to his room. Julia watched him go and she followed him, stopping him before he left the room.

"Mort! Wait!" she said, grabbing his arm.

"I have to go back…I'm sorry…" he said as he rubbed his eye again.

"It's okay…I'm sorry too…um…what is wrong with you eye, honey?" she asked him as she saw it was red.

"It's just…itchy …" he said as he blinked.

"Let me see…" she said as she came closer to his face and inspected his eye.

"An eyelash is inside…hold still…" she said as she kept his eye open with her fingers. She blew on it gently and he blinked again.

"Better?" she asked him and he nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she kissed his cheek and stroked his lower back. Before she had the chance to move away he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips again before whispering to her.

"I love you…and I will get out of here…" he said to her before walking away and out of the room. Julia stood staring after him before snapping out of her daze. She blinked rapidly and shook her head.

"I love that man…and I don't care what he is." she said as she walked out of the room and headed for her house.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello again! Another chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence and Sparrowlight**! Thank you both for your comments! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 22**

A few weeks later, Julia arrived at the hospital in the evening after her day of. She hadn't seen Mort for two days and she was eager to see him as soon as possible. As she was changing her clothes to start her work, she heard whispers coming from the corridor. She buttoned up her shirt and curiously walked out of the room. She saw Mary with a nurse talking in low voices. She approached them with a smile and spoke as lowly.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" she asked them and they turned to look at them. Mary cleared her throat and smiled nervously.

"Um…about something that happened yesterday…" she said uncomfortably.

"Oh? What happened?" Julia asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about…Mort." Mary said and Julia stared at her.

"My Mort?" she asked.

"Yes…he kind of lost it yesterday…" Mary said and Julia's eyes widened.

"He what? What happened to him? Is he okay?" she asked frantically.

"Well he was out in the yard; talking with another patient when suddenly he just…started talking…or better muttering things…he really got out of control and…" Mary said, looking at the nurse next to her for help.

"And he started trembling…and whispering things like his wife's name…and your name and he kept muttering a word…" the nurse said.

"Word? What word?" Julia asked.

"We couldn't really understand what he was saying…he just…he wouldn't listen to anyone…and the doctors had to give him sedatives." The nurse said.

"Sedatives? So, he's still asleep? They have him still drugged? It was so bad that they had to drug him?" Julia asked and the other women nodded.

"Why didn't you call me, Mary? I should be here!" Julia said as she started walking towards Mort's room.

"Julia! Maybe you shouldn't visit him!" Mary called after her but she just kept walking with quick footsteps. She arrived at the room just when a doctor came out of it.

"What happened? Is he awake?" Julia asked and the doctor gave a nod.

"He's fine now. But he wasn't yesterday." The doctor said.

"Is he awake?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, but he will be in a while…" he said and she gave a nod, worry written all over her face.

"Something must have happened, sir. He wouldn't just…loose it." She said looking at him expectantly.

"You are right. I kind of pressed him to tell me more about what he did to his wife and her lover…" the doctor said and Julia's eyes widened.

"You what?" she asked him.

"I did and I think it was a bad idea…it was a group session…other patients were there too and I think that must have something to do with it." He said and she buried her face in her hand with a sigh.

"He doesn't even want to think about what he did and you expected him to be okay with him talking about it?" she snapped and the doctor glared at her.

"I needed to do that, Julia. I know how to do my job," he said and she glared back.

"Yeah, that's why he's in that state now…" she muttered and tried to pass past him but he stopped her.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in there…" he said and she sighed.

"I'm goingin. I have to see him. I'll be okay." She said and opened the door. She walked into the semi dark room and closed the door behind her. She saw him lying on the bed motionless and she shook her head.

"I'm gone for two days and look what they did to him…" she mumbled as she walked closer to his bed. She sat at the edge of it and looked down at his peaceful face and sighed. She reached with her hand and stroked his cheek, tracing the line of his nose. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up from his sleep. She looked around the room and saw that everything was in their place.

"What happened, honey…?" she asked him softly, taking his hand in hers, holding it. She frowned when she realized how cold it was and rubbed it between her own two. The action must have woken him because after a few moments his eyes flattered open and he tried to take back his hand.

"Mort? It's me, sweetie…" she whispered and he froze. His eyes landed on her face and a hopeless expression appeared on his face.

"Julie?" he whispered and she smiled, bringing his hand to her lips, placing a kiss at his palm.

"Hi…are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded, looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"Where were you?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I had my day of…did someone hurt you?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No…I'll never leave this place now, will I?" he asked her with eyes full of unshed tears.

"Of course you will, silly!" she said with an encouraging smile.

"But…I lost it, Julie…I don't remember much…actually I don't remember anything…" he whispered and she slid closer to him.

"I remember the conversation with the doctor…I didn't want to tell him about that, Julie... Why did he make me talk about it?" he asked her, his grip on her hand tightening.

"He thought it might help you. But you don't have to talk about it anymore, okay?" she said to him and he smiled at her.

"He started talking to me again…I saw him, Julie…." He choked out after a moment.

"I know…I know, love. Why don't we talk about something else, hmm?" she said and he sniffled.

"What?" he said to her as he sat up slightly on the bed, the action made him dizzy because of the drug.

"Oh…I don't know…about how much I missed you these days?" she said to him, trying to cheer him up. It worked; his eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his dry lips.

"Really?" he asked her in a small voice.

"Really? You want some water?" she asked him as she took a glass of water from his night stand and offered it to him.

He nodded and drunk a few sips of it before handing it back to her.

"Better?" she asked and he nodded, placing both of his hands on her own.

"Thank you for coming to see me…" he whispered and she smiled.

"I had to see you…I love you, Mort…" she said to him, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"I was so worried when I heard what happened…" she whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes, his hand going to the back of her head to keep her close to him.

"I'm okay…I love you too…" he whispered and she kissed his cheek again.

She moved back and placed a quick kiss on his lips and he whimpered when she moved back.

"I have to go…your doctor will be back to check on you…" she said but he stopped her from moving.

"Please…" he whispered and she smiled and kissed him again, more deeply this time. The moment she moved back the door opened and the doctor came in with a nurse behind him. Julia squeezed his hand reassuringly before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving him staring after her with a hopeless expression.

"Hello, Mort. Let me see how you are, okay?" the doctor said a she came close to his bed and Mort slowly nodded his head obediently as the doctor started asking him questions.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love!

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a tone of assignments for the university and I didn't have enough time. Hopefully the updates will come faster now! I'll definitely try! **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again! It didn't take that long this time, did it! Hope you like the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence and Sparrowlight**! Thank you for supporting this story! Without you I would have stopped writing this a long time ago! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window!**

**Chapter 23**

A week after Mort's break down Julia was walking towards the hospital. It was a beautiful day but a bit of a cold one too and instead of taking the bus she decided to go there walking. As she was passing by shops her eye caught a nice bookstore and an idea came into her head. She smiled and entered it. It was very calm and cozy with a few customers inside. Silently, she made her way through the corridors, looking at the various books. She stopped when she saw the section with the mystery books and started looking at them closely. She picked a few that were interesting to her and placed them in the cart she had taken on her way in. She looked around more when a female voice came from her left.

"May I help you?" a young girl asked with a polite smile and Julia smiled back.

"Um…yes…I will take these and…I was wondering…do you have any books by Mort Rainey?" Julia asked and the girl smiled.

"Of course. They are not here. We have them in the thriller section. This way." She said and Julia followed her.

"Here. Feel free to ask me if you need anything." The girl said before walking towards another customer.

"Thank you." Julia called absentmindedly as she looked at Mort's books. She took a couple in her hands and read the back cover. One caught her eye and she smiled; it was the _'Secret Window'_. She placed it too in the cart and walked back to the register, excited she was going to read something from him. Of course she had read everything he had written in the hospital but not one of his published books.

"I'll take these please." She said to the woman at the register who smiled and nodded in response.

"It's 50$" the woman said and Julia gave her the money. When she took her change, she picked the bag and exited the room, looking at her watch.

"I'm going to be late…" she muttered as she hurried up her pace.

In a few minutes she walked into the hospital and headed quickly for the changing room. Mary was there when she walked in.

"Thank God I made it on time!" she exclaimed and Mary smiled.

"No worries, girl. You're not late. You're just in time." Mary said as she puled her hair up in a ponytail.

"I hope it didn't happen anything today." Julia said as she took of her coat and placed her purse and bag into her locker.

"No, don't worry. I haven't heard anything." Mary said and Julia smiled.

"That's good." She said as she started changing.

"Okay. Let's go. It's quite cold today." Julia said and Mary nodded.

"Yeah…and in those rooms is even colder." Mary muttered as they walked.

"Especially when you are alone…" Julia said and Mary looked at her and nodded sadly.

After they had delivered the food in nearly all of the patients, Julia walked up to Mary and patted her back.

"Can I ask a favor?" she said softly and Mary nodded.

"Sure, Julie. Fire away." Mary said with a smile.

"Um…can you deliver the food on my last room? I brought something for Mort and I want to give it to him but I want to see him for a while too." She asked pleadingly and Mary laughed.

"God, I thought you were going to ask me money from your expression." Mary said with a giggle and Julia laughed too.

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll cover you." Mary said with a light push on Julia's back.

"Thank you, Mary! I owe you one!" she said as she quickly disappeared down the corridor.

She took the books she had bought for him from her locker and quickly took the elevator to the floor of Mort's room. She was there in a couple of minutes and with a look around she walked in after smiling to a nurse that saw her. She opened the door and walked in to find him sitting near the window with a blanket around him, lost in his thoughts.

"Honey?" she asked gently and he quickly turned around to face her, his eyes lighting up in the mere sight of her.

"I thought you weren't going to come today." He said as she placed his tray of food on his desk and approached him.

"Why would I do such a crime?" she said to him teasingly and he smiled to her as she came to stand in front of her.

"Where's my kiss?" she said to him and he looked at her before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you. Now…these are for you…" she said as she handed him the bag of books.

"For me? What is it?" he asked her surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yep! Bought you some books so you can have something to read during your free time! I don't know if you'll like them but…I tried." She said as he reached into the bag and pulled out the four books.

"Thank you…you know what kind of books I like …" he said with a small smile a which turned into a frown as he spotted his book among the ones that she had bought.

"This is…this is mine….' He said looking at her and she smiled.

"Yeah…I bought it for me…" she said and he looked at her confused.

"Why would you want to read this?" he asked her throatily and she frowned.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? You wrote it. I want to read it. Isn't that a good reason?" she said as he stared at the cover of the book with lost eyes.

"No…no…you can't read this…why would you want to read it, Julie?" he said as he threw the other three books on the bed and stared at the book with suspicion.

"Mort? Honey, I just want to read one of your published books. Why is that so bad?" she asked him, placing a hand on his arm, feeling him shake under her touch like a frightened bird.

"You can't…please don't read this…please don't…" he whispered, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Why not? What is it so bad about this book?" she asked him gently and started shaking his head.

"Don't you like it?" she tried again and again he shook his head.

"This is what he…what I …You can't read it!" he said loudly as he started pacing with the book clutched tightly in his hands.

"I don't want you to know how…how I did it…" he muttered and her eyes widned in shock.

"Mort…what do you mean? Do you mean that you used your book to…" she trailed of when he suddenly turned around and looked at her with red eyes, tears gathering in them.

"You can't read this, Julie…you can't…tell me that you won't …please…read what other book I've written but not this…not this…you can't…" he kept repeating the last word over and over and she looked at him worriedly, her throat had gone dry and her hands were shaking. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

She walked over to him and stopped his pacing with a hand to his arm. She turned him around to face her and he looked at her in the eyes, the blanket he had around him before, now laying forgotten on the floor. She kneeled and picked it up, putting it around him and slowly reaching for the book in his hands.

"No…no… no…" he said as he tried to keep the book out of her reach but she shook her head.

"No, Mort. Give it to me. Now." she said firmly and he looked at her hurt.

"Please…" he whispered brokenly as she pried his hand away from the book and placed it on his bed. His eyes followed it there and he stared at it with something similar to hate and shame. She placed her hands to his face and made him look at her.

"I am going to read this book, Mort." She said to him softly and he shook his head.

"Don't …' he choked out and she looked at him in the eyes before speaking again.

"You have to face what happened, honey. You have to move on. If you don't you are going to stay in here for the rest of your life. Do you understand? You want to stay in here?" she asked him, cupping his face tenderly.

"No…but you are going to hate me…" he whispered pitifully and she smiled.

"I'm not. How could I hate you?" she said to him softly as she leaned close to his face and kissed him gently, making him whimper in her mouth, his hands clutching her desperately to him.

"Julie…" he whispered into the kiss and she hugged him close to her, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Can I read the book, Mort?" she asked him between kisses and he could do nothing but nod and kiss her more deeply, his hands on her lower back pressing her closer to his body.

When she moved back she stroked his cheek tenderly and smiled at him.

"I don't want you to worry about things like this. Okay?" she asked him in a quiet voice and he nodded, looking sideways at the book.

"Can I keep the rest?" he asked, pointing to the other books.

"Of course. They are for you." She said, kissing his cheek before moving away from him. He nodded and picked them up from the bed, placing them to his nightstand.

"Mort? You aren't mad at me, are you?" she asked him with a smile as he turned to look at her. He shook his head quickly and she grinned.

"Good. I'll be going now. You better get under those covers after dinner. It's cold." She said as she hugged him and rubbed his back through the blanket.

"I will…Julie?" he asked as she started walking to the door. She stopped and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Yes, love?" she said and he looked at his feet before speaking.

"I'm sorry if I make your life difficult. I know you must have better things to do in your life than deal with my crazy behavior. But…I just want you to know that you are the only person I trust and love in this world…and I am sorry if I ever hurt you." He finished quietly and she shook her head, coming closer to him again.

"I love you too and no. I don't have better things to do in my life because you are my life. Get that?" she said as she traced his bottom lip with her finger before kissing it.

"Okay…I get it." He said with a smile, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and with that she exited the room, leaving him with a smile and a warm feeling in his heart.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll update sooner! I'll give you a nice cookie if you do! **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again! I know you hate me right now for not updating but I am sorry! This is the new chapter. I had this written but with the problem of not being able to log in I forgot about it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **silence, TeachYouHowToFly and Sparrowlight**! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 24**

It was after midnight but Julia was still wide was sitting in her living room, wrapped in a blanket with Mort's book in her hands. Her eyes were full of concentration as she was reading the last chapter of the book. She was so lost in the story that when she heard the wind blowing outside she almost jumped up from her seat.

"Jesus…calm down…" she muttered to her self as she looked around her living room with wide eyes. The window cracked again when the wind picked up once more and she rolled her eyes.

"God…who was I expecting? The boogieman?" she mumbled as she returned her attention to the book. She reached with her hand and took a cookie from the table as she sat back on the couch and took bite from it. She started reading the last few lines and her eyes widened.

"Oh…oh…I see…clever…hmm…" she muttered stunned as she swallowed the cookie and sighed. She cocked her head to the side as she read and her mouth opened in a silent 'o'.When she was done she closed the book loudly and sat back on the couch, stretching her legs. She couldn't deny that the story line and the writing were extremely good. She never had a problem reading thriller books. She actually found them more fascinating than romance books and other kind of literature. But this book left her confused and slightly scared. Not the book itself but the thought that Mort had done what he actually wrote. It was her choice to read it but she couldn't help but feel weird after doing so.

She shook her head and slowly stood up from the couch, taking her blanket and the book with her. She fixed the cushions on the couch before walking to her bedroom. She took of her robe and placed the book on the nightstand before sliding under the covers. She shivered a bit from the cold but in a while she got warm. As she was drifting off to sleep she suddenly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Did I lock the door?" she whispered to herself. Reluctantly she stood up again and checked the lock. She sighed when she realized that it was locked before returning to the bed. She moved to the other side of the bed where Mort slept when he stayed with her and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a few minutes. However, her sleep was anything but calm. A tall man with a hat on his head haunted her and she didn't even know who he was.

************************************

It was still early in the morning when she woke up gasping. The sun wasn't up in the sky yet. She inhaled sharply and looked around the dark room frantically, clutching the covers to her chest. She swallowed hard and looked at the watch on her nightstand; 4.30 after midnight.

"Who was that?" she muttered, breathing heavily.

"Oh…God, Mort…I hope you are all right…" she whispered as sweat had formed on her forehead. She didn't like the dream…not at all. She quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face with warm water and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw a dark figure passing from the mirror and she gasped, turning around. She narrowed her eyes when she came face to face with nothing but thin air and rolled her eyes.

"Not a wise choice to read it in the middle of the night…just a mental note…" she muttered as she dried her face and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and drunk it slowly. She sat on a chair and rubbed her temples as a painful headache started creeping up on her.

"Who the hell was that…and why was he trying to kill Mort?" she whispered, looking at the wall in front of her.

"And why did I see this?" she muttered as an after thought as she quickly stood up and walked back to the bedroom, lying down again, staring at the ceiling until morning came.

************************************

Mort was walking in the garden, his notebook clutched in his hand. He pulled his robe tighter around his body as he felt the cold wind and sat down on a bench. He had just finished with his therapy session and he really had the need to be out for a while. He looked at his notebook and opened it, reading what he had written so far. He shook his head and made a big x on the last paragraph.

"Bad writing…" he muttered as he placed his chin in his palm and looked thoughtfully at the lines. After a while of just looking at them he looked up and studied the people around him. He looked at the entrance of the yard and he spotted Mary, Julia's friend, along with another woman. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he realized that Julia was not among them. Usually she had her break at that time of the day. He swallowed and slowly stood up, closing his notes as he took a few timid steps towards them. When was finally close enough he cleared his throat.

"Um…excuse me, miss…" he said softly and Mary stopped her chattering to look at him. Her eyes widened and she only gave a stiff nod.

"Um…do you know if…um Julie is here today?" he asked, looking at her.

"Julie? You mean Julia?" Mary asked with suspicion.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"She's here…but she wasn't feeling very well. I think she stayed inside." Mary said slowly. Of course she knew that Julia and he had a relationship. She was one of the few who knew that.

"Inside? Oh…thank you." He said as he turned and walked back inside the hospital with quick footsteps. He walked down the corridor, looking around when he spotted her sitting at one of the seats that were there. He smiled as he saw her sitting there, chewing her lip while staring at the floor. He walked towards her and sat next to her. She didn't even realize that he was there because when she felt his hand on her cheek she jumped.

"Oh! Mort…you scared me." She said as she put a hand on her chest and smiled at him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry…you were really lost in thought…" he said as he caressed her cheek and slid closer to her.

"You are right I was…um…How was your day?" she asked as she relaxed back on her seat.

"Good…even better now that I see you…" he said with a smile.

"How was the meeting with your doctor?" she asked as she took his hand and held it between her own.

"Okay…we talked…he asked me some things…" he whispered, looking at their joined hands.

"Like what?" she asked curiously, stroking his palm with her thumb.

"About what I am going to do after I leave the hospital…" he said, looking at her.

"What did you say?" she asked smiling at him.

"I said…I said I'm going to write…and…something else…" he trailed of.

"What else?" she said chuckling as she saw the flush on his cheeks.

"I told him that when I'm released…I want to …I want to marry you…" he whispered and her eyes widened.

"M…marry me?" she choked out.

"Yes…that is if you say yes of course." He said quickly.

"Yes…I mean of course." She said and he smiled, leaning closer to her face. He quickly pecked her lips and moved back, moving his hand to her knee, rubbing it softly.

She smiled and looked at her lap with knitted eyebrows.

"Julie? What is it?" he asked as he felt her tremble slightly.

"Are you cold, honey?" he asked, moving his hand from her knee to her back, rubbing it softly.

"Just a bit…I'm fine…" she whispered but he wasn't convinced.

"Is it me? Did you read the book, Julie?" he asked her lowly.

"No! No it's not you!" she shook her head frantically and he nodded.

"But yes, I read the book." She said and he sighed.

"Oh boy…I see…You freaked out." He said with a bitter laugh.

"No, I didn't freak out! Will you stop thinking that I am afraid of you?!" she said and he looked at her.

"If you aren't afraid then why are you trembling like a scared puppy?" he asked as he continued rubbing her back, the warmth of his fingers causing her to shudder.

"It is neither you nor the book. It's just…" she whispered, shaking her head to clear it as she leaned into his touch.

"What?" he asked her as he pulled her closer.

"It's just a dream I saw…" she muttered and he frowned.

"Dream? Did involve me?" he asked her huskily but she just smiled sadly.

"Yes…but…it was stupid anyway…nothing to worry about." She said shrugging.

"Julie…it obviously upset you…what did you see?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Mort?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed it playfully.

"What did Shooter look like?" she asked and he froze, his hand stilling on her back.

"Shooter? Why you ask?" he asked her throatily.

"I saw him…I saw him in my dream…and he was trying to hurt you." She said in a weak voice. He looked down at her and he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him, his eyes taking a darker color than usual as he tried to comprehend what she just said.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll give you a cookie! **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

All right, first of all, I am so sorry for the long wait. Things have been a little…strange these days. But I have the new chapter here for you!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **silence, TeachYouHowToFly, Sparrowlight and watergoddesskasey**! Thank you for your support! Without you I wouldn't be still writing this! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 25**

Julia was waiting for Mort to speak but he was silent. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, almost possessively. His eyes were staring at the wall across from them blankly. His mouth was set into a thin line, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and…anger. She hadn't meant to make him upset but the dream really bothered her. She was scared.

"Mort…?" she whispered, trying to break free from his grip but he didn't let her move away from him. He shook his head and rested his chin at the top of her head, closing his eyes tightly.

"You shouldn't have read the bloody book…" he said through gritted teeth, pressing her closer to him.

"Mort…I …" she started but she was cut of by him.

"You shouldn't have read the fucking book, Julie! Attention is everything he wants!" he snapped loudly and she flinched.

"Attention…? But…" she trailed of and he shook his head again.

"I told you not to …you never listen to me…do you?" he whispered in a low voce and she swallowed.

"Mort…it was just a dream…I didn't mean to worry you…" she said softly and he kissed the top of her head.

"How was he like? Tell me." He whispered and she relaxed when she felt his lips on her hair again.

"He…I do not remember him clearly…he was tall…" she said with a frown and he looked at her.

"…and?" he pressed and she moved away from him.

"He was…he had dark hair…short that is…um…wore…country clothes…you know…he …was wearing a …" she trailed of and he shuddered visibly.

"…a hat." He finished for her and she nodded.

"Shit…" he muttered with a fake, dry laugh.

"Why …? Is he the one you used to see…I mean…" she said uncomfortably and he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You see him now too…that's…peachy…" he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean too?" she demanded and he looked at her.

He remained silent, turning to look at his lap with dark eyes, his face decorated by a mocking smile that made her cringe. He shook his head a couple of times to himself as if not hearing her question.

"You want her…" he mumbled to himself and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked and he snapped his eyes to her, the smile never leaving his face. The mockery in it didn't involve her however. It was for someone else. Someone only he knew.

"Did he hurt you? In your dream I mean…" he asked her, staring at her. His eyes wandering all over her face and down her neck.

"No…he didn't touch me at all…" she said confused and he nodded.

"Mort…what did you mean before?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"He wants you, Julie…I think that he wants you…" he told her and she huffed.

"How can he want me, honey? He's not real. He is you. You have me." She whispered as she run her hand through his hair.

"He was part of you imagination. He's not real. Understand that?" she said firmly and he looked at her before looking away from her eyes but not moving away from her touch. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch, rubbing his face against it like a cat and she smiled.

"I'm scared he'll be back, Julie…now that I have a peace in here…" he said in a barely audible voice, pointing to his temple.

"He wants that too…what if I hurt you?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"Nonsense. It was just a stupid dream that you shouldn't take seriously. The book probably affected me." She said while he stared at her.

"Has he talked to you again?" she asked gently and he shook his head.

"No…but I have been seeing dreams…since I returned here…" he said softly.

"Dreams? We all dream, love." She said with a smile and he licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry.

"But you're not there when I wake up…I want you to be there when I wake up..." he whispered and she inhaled sharply at the emotion she saw in his eyes.

"Oh…Mort…" she whispered, leaning closer to him, forgetting where she was. She brushed her lips against his and he whimpered, pressing their lips together and crashing her against his chest. He moved his hands to her cheeks and stroked them before tangling his fingers into her hair, only to find it pulled up in a ponytail. He growled and pulled it down quickly, eager to feel her locks against his hands. She smiled into the kiss and tried to move back but he held her close to him, a pitiful whimper escaping his throat as she tried to break their kiss. She laughed against his lips and he growled.

"It's not funny…" he gasped between kisses that she tried to move back from, afraid that someone might see them. Besides her break was far over.

"Mort…" she whispered out of breath as he kissed her nose and cheeks repeatedly.

"This is not working…it's like an obsession I have…" he muttered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't think anyone would obsess over me, Mort…" she said softly into his chest.

"I am though…can't you just hide me in your bag and take me with you?" he asked her so seriously that she burst into laughing.

"I think…you are a bit tall for me to put you in my purse…" she said between her giggles and he smirked, forgetting everything when he heard her laughter.

"You can shrink me down so I could always fit in your pocket." He whispered and she smiled.

"That would be great…" she said, hugging him tightly. He turned serious again and shook his head as he kept thinking about…_him_.

"You won't leave me, will you? Ever…?" he asked her and she shook her head quickly, pressing closer to him and hiding her face in his shirt.

"Tell me…" he demanded hoarsely.

"I won't." she said without hesitation and he believed her. He trusted her. It was himself that he didn't trust. He had lost faith in himself a long time ago but she had helped him regain some of it since he had met her. The thought of ever having to live without her scared him more than the thought of staying forever in that place.

"You love me, don't you? Tell me you love me, Julie…" he pleaded and she laid her head on his shoulder, her hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"I love you." She said steadily and he smiled.

They both jumped when they heard someone coughing near them. Mort jumped and quickly moved away from her. Julia smiled sheepishly at Mary who was shaking her head with a smile.

"Sorry, but our break is over, Julie." She said looking at them while Mort stared at his hands. Julia cleared her throat and stood up from the bench.

"All right. Sorry. See you later, Mort." She said turning to leave but he caught her wrist tightly.

"What is it?" she asked softly and he bit his lip before speaking.

"I …can you…I mean…I want a photo of you." He said at last and her eyes widened while Mary giggled, covering her mouth and turning away from the two.

"…A photo?" she asked stunned and he nodded eagerly.

"Um…okay. I'll…I'll bring you one." She said, blushing red.

"When?" he asked excitedly and she smiled, the flush still on her cheeks.

"Um…tomorrow." She said and he released her, smiling at her happily.

"Thank you, Julie." He said before standing up and heading for his room with happy footsteps.

Julia pulled back her hair while Mary looked at her with a smile.

"What? He just wants a photo." She said as she passed by her.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" the other woman said with a laugh as she followed Julia quickly.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Just a few words. I'll try to update soon. **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, I have the new chapter here for you! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this even if they don't review!

Also thank you to: **watergoddesskasey, silence, Jess and PanicSweetKiss**! Thank you for your support!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**Silence**: I know you must be mad at me for not updating sooner but this story is the third that I'm writing. So, please bare with me! Thank you for the review and I agree that I would have carried him with me all the time If he said something like that to me too! **:)**

**Jess**: Thank you for your sweet words, love! Glad you liked it! **:)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 26**

Mort walked out if his doctor's office with a nurse by his side. She closed the door and smiled at him gently as they started walking down the corridor.

"You're doing great, Mort." She said to him, patting his back and he smiled at her before looking at the floor as they walked.

"I…I'm trying…" he said and she nodded her head.

"I know, dear. Come on. It's time for your pills, hmm?" she said and he sighed, pouting.

"I know you don't like them but they help you, don't they?" she asked and he reluctantly nodded his head as they walked into his room. He quickly went to his bed and sat down, his hand stretching to open his drawer but hesitating when he saw that the nurse was still in his room, pouring him some water. He moved back from his nightstand and waited for her to give him his medication.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the water and the two pills.

"Two?" he asked surprised.

"Yes."

"But I usually take three." He said confused but happy.

"Your doctor asked me to give two from now on." She explained and he smiled, taking the pills from her hand and placing them in his mouth. He drank the water and then handed her the glass back.

"Okay, see you later, Mort."

"Can I go out for a while?" he asked and she nodded, smiling.

She exited his room and he reached for his drawer again. He opened it and took out a picture Julia gave him a week ago. He smiled and looked at it before putting it in his pocket. He stood up and took his pen and notepad before exiting the room.

He walked out in the garden and looked around him. Few patients were there. He found his usual bench and walked over to it. He sat down and leaned against it, his eyes studying the place. It was a nice day; the sun was warm and the cool breeze felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He missed the clean air his little cabin in the woods gave him. He missed the feeling of freedom he had lost for so many months. A small smile came to his face when he thought about Julia; kitten was her new nickname. Why? Her expression in the photo she had given him reminded him of one so he had started calling her that and she blushed every time even though he didn't know why. He opened his eyes and licked his lips before opening his notes. He clicked open his pen and stared at the lines he had written the previous days. After reading his last chapter he turned the page and started writing.

_The girl near the pond: Chapter 10_

He stared at the title and winced.

"Crappy title…" he muttered but started writing anyway. His hand moving quickly with the pen, his handwriting delicate even though his writing pace was fast. He had missed his laptop. It was way much more easy and fast with it but he couldn't do anything. His face was filled with concentration and his eyebrows were knitted together as his hand moved over the page. His other hand tapping his knee and moving over his pocket, fingering the picture inside.

Some of the patients passed by him and one of them were curious enough to lean over and look at his writing. When he noticed he was ready to snap but closed his mouth when he found two frightened female eyes looking at him. He offered a gentle smile and the young girl, no older than seventeen, who smiled shyly back and quickly stepped away, causing him to look at her amused. The girl walked away quickly almost stumbling in the process and he shook his head, returning to his writing.

"So young…" he muttered sadly as he re-read everything he had written that far.

Satisfied he continued for about an hour before finally closing his notes and placed them next to him on the bench. He looked up and saw the same girl he came face to face with some time ago, looking around for somewhere to sit. Sadly for her all the benches were taken and she turned around to walk back inside.

Mort felt bad for her that he actually cleared his throat and called for her.

"Um…miss!" he called and the girl turned to look at him shocked. She was the only female there so it wasn't difficult for her to understand that he was talking to her. However, she pointed to her self and he nodded, patting the bench next to him.

"You can sit here." He said as he looked at her once, before looking away again. The girl took a few steps closer to him and stopped when she was in front of him and the bench.

Mort looked up when she didn't sit down and saw her fidgeting, biting her lip.

"Um…you can sit…I don't mind." He said and the girl quickly sat next to him but not very close.

"Thank you…" she muttered and Mort was surprised by how shy her voice actually sounded.

Mort took the opportunity to study her when he saw that she wasn't looking at him. She had long black hair and her eyes were green. He smiled but frowned when he saw her sad face.

"So…um…what's with the long face, sweets?" he asked cheerily and she almost jumped at the sound of her voice and the pet name.

"Um…nothing…just one of those…didn't want me to sit near them…" she mumbled, looking at him sideways.

"Well you can sit here. I don't mind like I said." He said, feeling sorry for her for she was young and alone.

"I know you…" she stated with a small smile and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You do? And who am I?" he asked and she actually blushed.

"You are a writer…Mort Rainey." She said and he nodded as he turned sideways to look at her better.

"And what your name might be, young lady?" he asked and she cringed at the question, stiffening.

"I don't want to tell you…"

"Why not? It's only fair. You know mine." He said with a smirk, enjoying her company.

"I don't like my name…" she muttered, looking at her lap and he cocked his head to the side.

"Can't be worse than Mort." He stated and she smiled a little.

"Um…Nicollet…" she said at last and he grinned.

"Seems pretty to me…" he said and she looked at him. She broke the contact and looked at the grass near their feet.

"Why are you here for?" he asked softly and the girl shrugged.

"Suicide …they said I have some sort…of severe melancholy…" she said and he stared.

"I see…" he said, not asking anything else for she was obviously nervous.

They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke again.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you?" she asked and he perked up at the question.

"I do! You?" he asked excitedly and she shook her head.

"No…my parents are dead…I was living with my aunt…but she's not in my good books you know…" she said softly and his face fell.

"Oh…"

"What about you then?" she asked and he smiled.

"Um…my girlfriend…" he said and she nodded.

"Her name is Julie and she's working here." He said and the girl looked at him in the eyes.

"That's nice…" she said and she looked away.

"You want to see her?" he asked and Nicollet nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out the photo, showing it to her.

"She's pretty…I think I have seen her…" she muttered and he smiled.

He put the photo back in his pocket and Nicollet got lost in her thoughts once again. Mort frowned and moved closer to her, poking her in the arm, making her jump again.

"You're jumpy. Penny for your thoughts!" he said, feeling somewhat obligated to cheer her up. He really liked the girl.

"Nothing…I better go back in my room…do you have any books here?" she asked out of the blue and he nodded, smiling.

"I do. You don't?" he asked.

"I don't have anyone to bring them here for me." She said as she stood up.

"If you come here again tomorrow, I can lend you one." He offered and she nodded gratefully before walking away.

Mort smiled and leaned back in his seat, watching her walking away. He had a feeling that they would get along just fine together. He had found at least someone to talk to except from Julie.

Speaking of Julie… He thought as he looked around.

"Where is she today?" he asked to himself as he stood up and walked back to his room, thinking about her.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading!

No Julie today but I just wanted to introduce the new character in this chapter. And do not fret! I'm not planning on pairing Mort with Nicollet. You'll see what kind of a relationship they're going to have.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really appreciate feedback and would update faster if I had some response from you! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! The new chapter is ready! I didn't take too long this time, did I?

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **watergoddesskasey, TeachYouHowToFly, silence, Sparrowlight and Lift The Wings**! Thank you all for your support!

**_Replies to unsigned reviewers:_**

**Silence**: Thank you for the review,love! I was quicker this time,eh? Thank you for the support!**XD**

**Sparrowlight: **Thank you for the wonderful review, hon!Glad you liked it! **:)**

A big thank you to everyone who is reading this! **XD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window. I only own Julie and Nicollet!

**Chapter 27**

Julia walked out of her bathroom with a frown on her face. She started pacing up and down her room as she looked nervously at her watch. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Come on…come on pass…" she hissed as she looked at the bathroom door, her hands shaking so much that she had to clasp them behind her back to stop them. A few minutes later she stormed back inside the bathroom and silence followed. The water was heard and after a few minutes she came back and got dressed with a small smile on her face. She took her purse and left the house heading for the hospital.

*****************************

Mort was looking outside of his room window with far away eyes when he heard his door opening and closing quickly. He turned around expecting to see Julia but he saw Nicollet instead. He frowned but then smiled at her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked in a quiet voice and she shrugged.

"No reason to speak lowly. I'm here with permission from the nurse." She said as she stood timidly next to the close door.

"You are? Well, come and sit with me then." He said, sitting on his bed and patting the free space next to him.

"You're sad." She stated as she sat next to him.

"How can you tell?" he asked her amused.

"You look like me when I'm depressed." She said seriously and he laughed, pushing some hair away from her face.

"I guess I am. Don't know why." He shrugged and she nodded, looking at her lap.

"How are your sessions going?" he asked, taking his hand away from her hair. Usually she hated human touch but he was allowed to touch her.

"Okay, I guess…" she muttered and he looked at her face searchingly.

"Something happened?" he asked softly but she continued to stare at the white floor.

"They want me to talk about my parents' death." She said and he winced mutely.

"I don't want to but they are going to make me, right?" she asked him with wide fearful eyes.

"I don't know, sweets." He said, looking at her.

"They ask questions all the time!" she snapped and he closed his mouth.

"Questions I don't want to answer." She said again, now in tears and he became alarmed. In those last few weeks he came to know her, she hadn't cried once.

"Um…Nicollet…you don't have to do that…" he said uncomfortably as he watched her shoulders shake. With a little uncertainty he slid closer and tentatively pulled her into a hug that she actually accepted. He placed his chin at the top of her hair and just held her.

At that moment the door to his room opened and a smiling Julia entered with his tray of food. She frowned when she saw the young, crying girl in his arms and closed the door.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked and Mort smiled at her before shrugging helplessly.

Julia placed the tray of food on the night stand and looked at them.

"Is she okay?" she asked and Mort shook his head, mouthing the word _'parents'_ to her and her mouth opened in understanding. Julia knew about he girl and was happy that Mort actually had someone to talk to besides her.

"I have brought food with me!" Julia exclaimed as the girl shamefully got out of Mort's arms.

"I'm sorry." She said to him and he grinned.

"No problem. I like helping cute damsels in distress." He said and both of the females in the room laughed. Nicollet wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"How are you?" Julia asked Mort and he smiled.

"Okay." He said as she leaned and pecked him quickly, making him frown as he saw that she wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked but she just shook her head.

"No, just…a headache." She mumbled as she straightened her clothes.

"I'd better go." Nicollet said but Julia shook her head.

"Why don't you eat here with Mort? He could use the company, right?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he nodded eagerly. The girl smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll get you another tray, eh?" Julia said as she opened the door and took another one before bringing it to the girl's lap.

"I have to go now…um…see you later. Okay?" Julia said as she quickly left the room, making them both frown.

"What's wrong with her?" Nicollet asked as she put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I don't know…she was a bit pale too…wasn't she?" he asked as he placed the jelly in her tray with a look of distaste.

"I'm always pale…I wouldn't know…" she muttered as she took her spoon and removed the peas from her plate and placed them in his.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he ate some.

"Don't what you find in them…" she muttered and he shrugged.

"Don't know why you like jelly either." He said with a mouthful and she shrugged as well.

******************************

Julia was walking towards the bathroom of the second floor quickly. It was her break and she had about half an hour to relax. She walked inside, missing the pair of brown eyes that were watching her form a corner. She walked in and washed her face and then her hands when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"I haven't seen you much these days." Mort whispered in her ear and she gasped.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" she said as he pressed her closer to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her neck and she nodded.

"You're not a very good liar." He said and she bit her lip.

"I'm not lying…"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he turned her towards him and crashed their lips together.

"Why didn't you come to work for two days?" he asked her desperately and she looked at him.

"I wasn't feeling all right…I took a couple of days off." She said and he studied her face.

"What was it?" he asked worried.

_Something I'm not sure you'll like…_She thought to herself.

"Just the flu…I'm better now."

"Flu?" he asked incredulously and she nodded quickly.

"I see…" he said, releasing her as his eyes moved over her form, causing her to stiffen.

"Julie…did I do something?" he asked.

_Yeah…you did but not what you think…_

"No, honey…" she said as she came closer and kissed his lips gently, making him close his eyes contently.

"Will you come by my room before you leave tonight?" he asked against her lips and she nodded, smiling.

"All right…I'll be waiting." He said, giving her one last kiss and exiting the bathroom.

She slumped against the wall and sighed.

"I have to tell you…I don't know how you'll take it though…" she muttered, shaking her head before finally exiting the bathroom as well, her hand on her lower abdomen as she walked.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!

Can you guess what's up with Julie? Review and tell me! **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, my dears! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank: **Lift the Wings, watergoddesskasey, BleedmetoINSANITY, TeachYouHowToFly, Jess, Sparrowlight and Miss Kangaroo**! Thank you all! :)

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence**: It's definitely not the best time for them but something good might come out of the whole situation. Glad you liked it, love! Thank you so very much! :)

**Jess**: You'll see how he'll take it. Thank you for the review! :)

**Sparrowlight**: Happy you liked it so much, hon! Sorry for the wait. Thank you! :)

Oh! If you want to see a picture of Julia go to my profile. I searched everywhere and this was the closest I could find.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window! Of course…

**Chapter 28**

Julia was waiting outside the doctor's office at the hospital, biting her nail nervously. Suddenly a nurse called her name and she stood up quickly and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Ms. Anderson, your results are ready." The woman said, looking at the files in front of her as Julia took a seat.

"And…?"

"You were right of course. You are almost two months pregnant." The doctor said smiling and Julia smiled back.

"I am? Oh…thank you." She said nervously as the doctor handed her the papers to see for herself. She swallowed and looked again at her doctor.

"When do I have to be back for an examination?" she asked as she folded the papers and put them in her bag.

"Next month." The doctor answered smiling as she wrote something in a piece of paper and handed it to Julia.

"This is my number. If you need anything do not hesitate to call." She said and Julia took it gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll see you then." She said as she stood up and walked out of the office, the smile leaving her lips as she realized the situation.

"I have to tell him…I have to…he has the right to know even if he doesn't want it…" she muttered as she exited the hospital and waited for a cub.

She went home and changed her clothes before heading for her work.

*******************************************

Mort sat back on the bench and stretched like a cat before he straightened and looked around. He looked at the written lines he had created a few moments ago and nodded his head, satisfied. He closed the notebook and pen before placing them on his lap. He looked towards the entrance door and saw Nicollet coming towards him, her hands behind her back as she walked. He smiled and waved at her, patting the space next to him after scooting towards the end of the bench to make room for her.

"Hey…" she said as she plopped down next to him.

"Hey, sweets. You okay?" he asked as he squeezed her hand tenderly.

"I'm fine…I didn't sleep well…those pills they're giving me…" she muttered and he frowned.

"The pills usually help you sleep." He said softly.

"Well they don't help me!" she snapped loudly as she ran a hand over her face. Mort bit his lip and looked at her, his hand going to her hair in an attempt to sooth her. She surprised him once again when she didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, Mort." She said softly and he shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry, sweets. This place can really mess you up more…" he muttered as he moved his hand away from her hair and took hold of her hand instead, holding it between his own.

"Your hand is cold…" he muttered and she shrugged, looking away as he rubbed her hand almost subconsciously to warm it.

Mort looked at her face and smiled.

"What are you going to do when you're out?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Do? I don't know…if I I'll ever be out of here…" she whispered before looking away.

"Nonsense. Of course you'll get out. I'll get out! There's no way they're not letting you out." He said with a laugh that soon died when she didn't respond. He cleared his throat and mentally slapped himself for his stupid jokes.

"If they do release you, which they will, where will you go?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know…" she muttered, pushing her hair back from her face.

"What about your aunt?" he asked and she shook her head quickly.

"No way, Mort…no fucking way." She muttered and he pursed his lips.

"Then where?" he asked and she shrugged mutely.

They remained silent for a while, her hand still in his hold, finally warm.

"Wanna get inside?" he asked and she nodded. He stood up and pulled her along with him inside the hospital towards the activity room. They sat on a table and Mort made an exclamation sound, making her jump.

"I have a book for you." He said as he pulled a small book out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you…it's yours…" she said, a smile forming on her face.

"It is…hope you like it…it's one of my first books." He said grinning at her.

"I'll read it tonight." She said and he nodded, tapping his fingers agains the table, a smile on his face.

***********************************

An hour later Mort walked out of the room and started walking to his room when he collided with someone.

"Oh! Mort…sorry." Julia said as she grabbed his arm in order not to fall.

"Wondering when you were going to show up today." He said with a smile that she returned.

"Do you have to see a doctor now?" she asked, looking around but he shook his head.

"I was just going to my room." He said and she nodded, taking his hand.

"Then let's go." She said and he grinned as he followed her to his room quickly.

They walked inside and Julia closed the door. Before she had the chance to turn around a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back to a strong chest. She gasped and Mort chuckled as he stroked her abdomen.

"I bloody missed you…where have you been these days? If I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to avoid me." He said in her ear.

"I was not avoiding you." She said softly and he smiled, kissing her cheek and neck.

"Mort…I have to tell you something…" she said as he moved her back with him to the chair near his desk.

"Tell me then…" he said as he turned her around and crashed her in his embrace.

She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, making him frown.

"What is it, Julie?"

"Um…you said that when you'll get out of here…you wanted to …to be with me." She said and he nodded, stroking her back.

"Correction, I want to marry you." He said with a grin and she nodded, licking her dry lips.

"Um…so, if we…"

"…get married. We'll be the two of us together in my house…" He said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes…um…I am afraid that…um… we won't be alone…in your house…" she whispered and he became confused, cocking his head to the side.

"We won't be alone? Why is that? You don't want to?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Of course I do." She said and he gave her a relieved smile.

"It's just…that we'll have an addition soon…" she said and he frowned.

"You lost me, Julie…Who is going to be with us?" he asked and she grimaced, glancing around, suddenly the words felt too difficult for her to utter.

"I went to the doctor today, Mort…"

"Doctor? Why? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes…yes, I am…I had some tests…and…" she trailed of and he nodded encouragingly.

"They showed that I'm…pregnant, Mort…" she whispered and he froze, his mouth opening in surprise, his arms going limp around her as he stared at her with his wide chocolate eyes.

"I'm two months pregnant." She whispered. The silence that fell around them afterwards was unbearable until he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes serious as they looked at her stomach.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sorry to leave it there! I'm mean, I know it…

Please review and I'll update soon! **XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, my lovelies! How are you all?

The new chappie is here!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **silence, BleedmetoINSANITY, Jess and sparrowlight!** Thank you all for your support! **XD**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence**: I apologize for the cliffhanger, love but I had to leave it there. But the new chapter is here now so no worries! Thank you for your support! Oh! And I'm happy you liked the photo! **:)**

**Jess:** Sorry for the shortness. Thank you for the review! **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: Yep, cliffhanger! Thank you for the review, hon! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window…

**Chapter 29**

_Pregnant…she is pregnant…and with my baby…okay…okay calm down…calm down and say something to her…anything…just don't stand there like an idiot_…His mind told him as he stared at Julia with wide eyes. His brain slowly but steadily processing the situation and the news.

Julia was looking at him expectantly but when he opened his mouth to speak her anticipation transformed into fear for his reaction. Her hands were sweating and she held them behind her back to stop them from shaking and to prevent him to see it.

"When did you find out?" he asked, almost choking out the words.

"A few weeks ago…I wasn't sure until…"

"You knew for weeks and you didn't tell me?" he asked with surprise and hurt.

"Yes…but I wasn't sure, Mort…not until I took one of those pregnancy tests…and just today I got the answers from the tests I did in the hospital…" she said and he looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That explains…why you were so distant all these days…" he whispered and she bit her lip.

"I didn't know if I should tell you or not…"

"You didn't know? I am the father, Julia. I have a right to know." He hissed as he came closer to her.

"I know that…but with your situation I didn't know if it was right for me to…"

"My situation? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. Her eyes widened.

"I mean the fact that you are in here…" she said in a small voice.

"The fact that I am in here. You mean because I'm crazy, right?" he asked her bitterly.

"You are not crazy! That's not what I meant, damn it!"

"Yes, it was. What else could you mean? You weren't sure how I'd react because you know that the father of your baby is inside an insane asylum. It's reasonable to me. The fact that I don't understand is what are you, sane or insane, since you like being with me let alone have sex with me." He said, not really realizing what he was saying. The slap he received was enough to shut him up and make his eyes wide.

"You know that's not true. Don't pity yourself so much." She said to him and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes staring at her intently.

"If you don't want this pregnancy you can just say it instead of making excuses that I didn't tell you sooner. I won't make a scene anyway." She said as she turned around and started walking towards the door, shaking her head for believing that he might want this as much as she did. Watching her walking away from him in disgust, snapped him out of his daze and he blinked.

"No!" he exclaimed as he finally made his feet work. He reached for her and closed the door with his hand just as she opened it to leave.

"No…no wait, Julie…" he whispered in her ear and she let go of the doorknob.

"Wait…I didn't mean that…don't go yet…please…" he said as his right hand went around her waist, pressing her back to his front.

"I want the baby, Julie…you have no idea how much I want this baby…and you…I want you too…don't ever think that I don't…you should be the one that might not want me…" he said and she placed her hand on top of his own and stroked it gently.

"You know I do…I didn't want to upset you. I know that being in here is enough stress for you…I know you don't like it in here and I didn't want to make you sad…" she said softly as she turned in his arms and looked at him.

"This is not making me sad…this is wonderful…say it again?" he asked softly and she smiled as she cupped his cheek.

"I'm pregnant." She said and he smiled as he pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"And it's mine…you're both mine…" he whispered and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"You're the one that keeps me sane right now…" he whispered and she looked up at him. She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss eagerly, his hands pressing her closer to him.

Their moment was interrupted when a knock came to the door. Mort pulled back and spoke.

"Who is it?" he asked throatily, letting go of Julie in the process.

"Me…" Nicollet said and Mort smiled.

"She's my little girl that one." He said with a grin and Julia laughed.

"Is she? That's nice. Well? Aren't you going to tell her to come in?" she asked and he nodded.

"Come in, pumpkin." He said and Julia bit back a laugh at the strange pet name.

The door opened and a smiling Nicollet entered.

"Sorry…am I bothering? I can go…" she said as she saw them together.

"No, Nicky…come in. I have to go. My break is over." Julia said with a smile as Mort plopped down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

"Oh…all right…" she said as she hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down, her hands folded on her lap.

"Bye, Mort…See you Nicky…" Julia said as she smiled and slowly exited the room, leaving them alone.

Mort turned away from the door and smiled at Nicollet who looked at him curiously.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a grin, reaching for her hand.

"You are grinning like a Cheshire cat…" she said as an involuntary smile came to her face too.

"I'm gonna be a daddy, love." He said and her eyes widened.

"Really? That's nice…for you…and her…and the baby…I guess." She muttered as she looked at her lap. Mort frowned and cocked his head to the side.

_What did I say now?...Oh…that…the poor girl is alone and I'm talking about babies and family right now…_ He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity and cleared his throat.

"So? What did you do today? Did you paint?" he asked and she nodded.

"Not much…but yeah…I painted something."

"Can I see it?"

"No…"

"Please? You know I like to see what you make." he said as he rubbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"No…it's not good anyway…"

"Please? Please? Pretty please?" he whined and she giggled, making grin again.

"So? Am I winning?" he asked smugly and she looked at him.

"Maybe…" she said as she got serious again.

"What can I do to let me see your painting? I would give you money but I can't when I'm in here."

"I don't want anything…" she muttered embarrassed.

"What about a kiss?" he asked.

"A what? Didn't take you for a cheater!" she shrieked in horror and he chuckled.

"On the cheek, love." He said and she sighed in relief.

"Oh…oh okay…just the thought was disgusting…you're too old…" she said with a smirk and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Old? I am too old? I used to have funs younger than you." He said with a pout and she looked at him.

"Really? Hmm…okay…if you say so." She said and he pouted more. She laughed and he had to bit back a smile at the sound of her laughter. It was the most nice sound he had heard besides Julia's voice lately.

"So, missy. You owe me a kiss for that. You wounded my ego here. My manliness." He said with puppy dog eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a baby. Here." she said as she cupped his face and placed two kisses on each cheek. His goofy grin after, made her laugh again.

"God…I'm surrounded by affectionate women ! Phew!" he sighed dramatically as he leaned back on the bed without letting go of her hand.

"Still want to see my painting?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Yes! Go get it!" he said eagerly and she nodded as she stood up from the bed and exited his room to fetch her last painting.

He smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Lovely girl…too bad she's alone…" he trailed off when a sudden idea came to his mind.

"Wait a sec…what if I …oh…I'm good…I have to tell Julie first…" he muttered but stopped talking when the girl returned. He just smiled and sat up, thinking about his idea all the time she was with him.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note**: Thank you all! Hope you liked it! What kind of idea Mort has? Can you guess? Review and tell me! **XD**

P.S: I apologize for the shortness but at least I'm not leaving you with a cliffy! **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, please don't kill me for not updating earlier but my other two stories had me tied handed. I apologize for the wait. Here's the new chapter.

I want to thank: **silence, watergoddesskasey, TeachYouHowToFly, sparrowlight and Haeronwen! **Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Silence:** Please don't be mad for not updating sooner! I couldn't! Thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Hmm…you'll see what he wants to do. Thank you for reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 30**

Julia was looking at Mort like he was from another planet as they were sitting in a bench outside, in the yard of the hospital. She shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Mort…do you really think this is a good idea? I mean…she's not even eighteen…It'll be illegal." She said softly and Mort sighed.

"Julie…she's seventeen. And from what she's told me they are not letting her out until she's eighteen…All I'm asking is if you have a problem with it." He said and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Of course I don't. The only problem that I see is her. I don't think it will be easy to convince her to live with us." She reasoned and he bit his lip, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I know…but…but I'm thinking that it might be good for her to relax in my house…it's nice there. Quiet. And…and I know her well. She's a good kid." He said and she nodded.

"I know she is. I know that you have a soft spot for her." She said, pinching his nose and he grinned.

"I do…like I have a softer one for you. So, you're okay with it?"

"Yes. As long as you say it to her." She said and he nodded.

"I will…it's just that it's so sad to see her alone. I mean she's so young. I wouldn't mind if I was alone…but it's not her fault that the people around her are…crap." He murmured and she looked at him.

"Have you seen how she reacts when I'm talking about you and the baby? It's like…like she doesn't even want to hear the word family."

"What about her aunt?" Julia asked and he laughed sarcastically.

"Aunt? Have you see anyone visiting the girl? No. And I don't even know why." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know…" she whispered, looking at her watch.

"I think I h…"

"My doctor said they might let me out soon." He said suddenly and she froze.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes and he smiled.

"He said so in my last session…" he said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really? Are you serious?" she managed shocked and he chuckled.

"I am, sweetheart." He whispered, placing a kiss to her cheek and then her lips.

"Did you go to the doctor?" he asked in her ear and she beamed.

"I have an appointment next Monday." She said and he smiled, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"I want to go with you…" he whispered miserably and she leaned close to kiss him.

"You will…soon." She said, pecking his nose. He perked up and smiled at her but frowned when she moved back and stood from the bench.

"I have to go, love. My break is over…Oh…here she is. Good luck!" she said quickly with a smile before walking away, waving at Nicollet who was coming from the opposite direction. Mort cleared his throat and waved her over with his hand. She spotted him and started walking towards him slowly. Soon she was next to him.

"Where have you been, pumpkin?" he asked moving his hand to pet her hair that was falling in front of her face.

"I just finished with my session…it sucked." She said and he chuckled.

"They all suck, love. Are you okay? You seem…jumpy." He said as he leaned closer to her.

"Mort…what has the fact of ever having a boyfriend with my health?" she asked suddenly and he frowned, scratching his chin.

"Boyfriend? I don't know, sweets…I'm no doctor. Why? The doctor asked you that?" he asked and she nodded, shrugging.

"Did you?" he asked hesitantly and she looked at him.

"Did I what?"

"Had a boyfriend." He said and she flushed a little, moving in her seat.

"No…no time for that…" she muttered, looking at him.

"Hmm…I see. Well, you're young." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

Mort looked around for a bit before speaking once again.

"Um…Nicollet?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I have a question…to ask…um you don't have to answer right away." He said slowly and she looked at him worried.

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about…I just want to ask you something." He said with a smile and she nodded.

"I was wondering…if…um…well I was thinking if you'd want to…"

"Oh please don't tell me you're one of those guys who go out with underage girls." She said with a grimace and his eyes widened.

"No! No, of course not! Ew!" he said loudly and she sighed in relief.

"Oh…all right. Go on."

"You cut my wings now." He said chuckling and she patted his hand.

"Sorry. Tell me."

"Okay…I just wanted to ask you to come and live with me and Julia when you're out of here." He said quickly but hopefully.

Nicollet's eyes widened and she gaped at him.

"What? What are you talking about, Mort?" she managed to choke out after a while and he smiled.

"I'm saying that I'd be very happy if you stayed with me." He said simply with a grin and she blinked.

"You mean…you want me to stay in the same house with you, Julie and the baby?"

"Yes! Wouldn't that be great?" he said happily like a small kid and she stared at him shocked.

"But…but you don't know me…I'm not related to you…I…"

"So?"

"I don't want to bother…I don't want to be a burden." She said quickly and he shook his head.

"You'll not be. I could send you to school. You're great in painting. You once told me that you'd like to study art." He said softly.

"I don't want to intrude…I have nothing to give you back."

"I don't want anything. So? What do you say?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I …I don't know…I mean I want to but…are you sure? I'm a pain in the ass sometimes." She said laughing and he smirked.

"I am too sometimes." He said and she looked at him.

"All right." She whispered and he grinned.

"Really? You will? Promise?" he asked pointing a finger at her.

"Yes." She said laughing as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's good…" he whispered into the embrace as she slowly hugged him back and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Mort." She whispered and he shook his head.

"My pleasure, love." He said softly as he sat back against the bench with her still locked in his embrace.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shortness but it's better than nothing, right? Anyway, please review! **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

A new chapter is here! Hope you like it! I want to thank: **watergoddesskasey, BleedmetoINSANITY, silence, sparrowlight and TeachYouHowToFly**! Thank all for your comments! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers**_**:**

**Silence: **Once again I want to thank you for your reviews. They really mean a lot. Every writer here needs feedback, so thank you for giving it to me from the beginning of this story. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! The story will probably go until the birth of their baby…until after Mort is out. You'll see. **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: Glad you enjoyed the chappie, love! Thank you so much! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 31**

_Three months later…._

Julia got out of her employer's office and closed the door behind her. She massaged her neck and looked at her watch.

"Six …I guess he's outside now…" she muttered as she started walking towards the hospital yard quickly, well as quickly as possible because of her pregnancy that is. She was five months pregnant and her leave had started that day. She walked down the corridor towards the elevators and pressed the button. Her hand went to her stomach and she frowned.

"God…I'm getting bigger…" she whispered amused as the elevator door opened and Mary walked out of it, looking tired.

"Hey, Julie! You leaving?" she asked and Julia nodded.

"Yes…my leave starts today…You okay?" she asked and Mary nodded.

"Just tired. I'm tired of these floors…up and down all the time. You're lucky. I think I'll get pregnant too." She said chuckling and Julia smiled.

"I'm not so lucky…I'm getting tired easily, I'm eating all the time, I have to pee all the time…and I can't sleep comfortably." She said and Mary wrinkled her nose.

"Hmm…I'll have to think it again then. Oh…is he…"

"Mort is fine with it and…he'll leave in three weeks…the most." Julia said with a wide smile.

"That's great. I'm glad. I know I wasn't one of your supporters…but…things change." Mary said with a smile, rubbing Julia's arm before patting her belly.

"You're big." She stated and Julia huffed.

"Thank you for reminding me." She said laughing before entering the elevator.

"You're welcome. I'll come by your house one evening!" Mary called with a wave just as the door closed. Soon she was out of the elevator and she walked outside. Her eyes wandered all over the yard and she spotted him sitting down on the ground, under a large tree. She smiled and started walking towards him slowly. Soon she was near and he looked up, a loving smile coming on his face at the sight of her and her swollen stomach.

"Hey…" she said softly as she came close to him. He smiled and stood up, brushing his pants before leaning close to her, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Hi, Julie…" he whispered and she kissed his cheek, her fingers brushing his face in the process.

"How are you?" they asked together and Julia burst into laughing while he chuckled, moving a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I'm fine, Julie…How's the baby? Did you go to the doctor? Did he tell you the sex? No, no don't tell me the sex. I want to wait and see. Are you eating? Sleeping well? Does your back hurt?" he said quickly, his eyes scanning her body, his hand flat against her stomach.

"Mort, calm down. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I don't know if it's a boy or girl…I asked the doctor not to tell me." She said and he nodded.

"Oh…Do your feet hurt?" he couldn't help but ask and she chuckled.

"Yes…a bit…but I'm okay. Really." She said and he smiled.

"Good…"

"How are you? Feeling excited?" she asked with a smile and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before pinching his nose.

"Um…yes…I mean I'm a little uncomfortable with the leaving from here stuff…it's gonna be a huge change for me right now…so…but I'm happy. I want to go home at last." He said with a smile and she nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. My maternity leave starts today…um…but I'll come to see you until you're out. Okay?" she said and he nodded, his eyes calm and warm as they bored into her own.

"I have a favor to ask, Julie…" he said and she frowned.

"Tell me."

"Um…I want you to go and check on my house…I …want it to be open when I go there…and maybe you can fix it like you want until I'm out." He said hesitantly and she nodded.

"Of course no problem…but…how do I get in? I have no key." She said and he smiled.

"I have a key…in the back door of the house…inside a planter…you'll find it…the planter right next to the door." He said and she smirked.

"Clever, huh? Okay, I'll drop by on my way out of here…um…where exactly is the house?"

"Tashmore Lake. If you go into town and ask, they'll tell you how to go there. Don't go late…it's a bit deserted there…I told you it's near the lake." He explained and she nodded again.

"All right. I will. Maybe tomorrow morning then." She said, pecking his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled before walking away.

He stared at her until she was out of his sight before sitting down on the ground again.

"Let's hope I'll be fine out of here…because if I don't…" he trailed off, his hands hugging his knees as he rested his head against them.

**********************************

Julia walked out of the taxi and looked around the small town.

"Please wait." She told the taxi driver and the man nodded. She looked around and spotted a small diner. She shrugged and headed towards it. She entered and closed the door softly behind her. People stopped to look at her with curiosity and she walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me….?" She said and the woman behind it stopped to look at her.

"Yes? What can I get you?" she asked almost bored but Julia shook her head.

"No, nothing. Um… I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Mort Rainey's house? I know it's near but I've never been here before." She explained with a smile but the woman's face turned annoyed and even…frightened?

"Why would you want to go there? There's no one there." She stated and Julia nodded.

"I know that. I need to see the house." She said.

"Are you a police officer?"

"No…no…I'm not."

"What are you then?"

"Listen; do you know where it is? Or am I just loosing my time?" Julia snapped, her mood swings kicking in.

"Sorry, but I can't help you. I have a shop to run." The woman said dismissively.

"But I'm only asking for directions…" Julia started, understanding that the people were possibly scared of what happened there.

"Miss? I will help you." A male voice said and she turned around. She looked at the old man curiously.

"Oh, thank you. You're the sheriff." She stated as she walked away from the counter with a last piercing glare at the owner.

"That I am. What business do you have in that house?"

"I'm here…to look at it." She said uncomfortably as they exited the diner.

"Oh?" he asked and she sighed.

"Okay, I'm here to open it…um…clean it."

"Why?"

"Mort is getting out in three weeks." She said and the man froze in mid step.

"He is? And who are you?"

"It's a long story, sir. Will you really help me find the house?" she asked hopefully and the sheriff sighed.

"Yes. Tell the driver to follow me." He said as he walked to his car. She smiled and nodded before getting into the cab.

They followed him and twenty minutes later they were in front of a house in the woods. Julia walked out of the car, making a mental note to memorize the trip to the house so next time she won't need the help of the nosy inhabitants.

"This is it. He's going to come back here then?" the old man asked and she nodded, looking at him in the eye.

"Well, what to do…See you around, miss…" he said as he got in his car and drove away. Julia huffed and shook her head before walking towards the house.

"Want me to wait, miss?" the cab driver called and she nodded.

"Fine…" he muttered as he leaned back in his seat and turned off the engine.

She walked up the steps that led to the front door and stopped to look around. An old couch, a few chairs and a small table. She walked to the other side and opened a door that led to the back of the house, towards a garden. She looked carefully and spotted the door Mort was talking to her about. She searched for the planter and walked towards a small one just next to the door. She leaned and placed her hand in the dirt, searching for the key until she found it. She smiled and looked at the key before walking towards the door. She cleaned the key with a handkerchief before placing it in the lock. She turned the key twice and the door opened with a crack. Slowly she peered inside the dark house, the smell of wooden furniture reaching her nostrils. She opened the door fully and stepped inside, key still in her hand.

Her eyes scanned the place for a window and when she finally saw one she walked straight to it. She opened it and let the light come in. The place was nice. It was tidy and warm. There was a long couch with pillows on it and a small table in the middle. Bookshelves adorned the place filled with many books. Just a few feet away was the kitchen and a long staircase led to the upper floor of the cabin. She eyed those stairs and then started walking them. Soon she was at the top of the stairs and she took a look around. There was a desk, with a laptop lying forgotten on top of it, a chair and just on her right was a bedroom that led to another bedroom and to a bathroom. The bedrooms seemed disheveled but other than that the place was okay. Not overly large but nice.

She turned around and walked down again, walking to the couch. She took a seat and sighed, rubbing her stomach that had just growled.

"Great…I'm hungry…again." She said and then she started laughing as she spotted next to her a small pillow with several elephants on its design. She took it in her hands and chuckled.

"Jesus, Mort…" she muttered amused as she stared at the pillow that looked worn. She hugged it to herself and sighed.

"This place needs a good cleaning…and some color…and some plants and flowers…" she said to herself still holding the pillow to her chest.

She sniffed and smiled.

"It even smells like him…or is it just me?" she muttered as she stood up and walked to the window. She closed it and then walked out of the house, locking the door and taking the pillow with her.

She walked to the front of the house and got into the taxi, closing the door.

"We can go now." She said to the bored driver who started the engine and took off towards her house. She would be back soon.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! I want to hear your thoughts! **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

New chappie is here, loves! Hope you like it! There's a **love scene** towards the end...so, if you don't like don't read that part.

I want to thank: **silence, MissSparrow101, TeachYouHowToFly, BleedmetoINSANITY, sparrowlight, THE'Masked'BUTTERFLYMASTER and jacksparrowgirl! **Thank you all for your nice comments and smiley faces! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence: **In fact the elephant pillow really exists. I was watching the movie a few days ago and Mort actually had a red pillow with small elephants. I found it cute. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful review, love! Glad you liked the chappie! **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: He is getting out very soon indeed. Thank you for your review! It made my day and believe me, my days these last few days are not very good…health problems and stuff… Anyway, hope you like this as well. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Julia was standing in the middle of the living room in Mort's house down by the lake. A couple of men were moving around the house, paint brushes in their hands as they were finishing painting the house. Julia watched annoyed as one of the workers bumped against the chairs resting near the door of the cabin, right next to the phone.

"Please careful with the brush…" she called as she walked over and fixed the white sheet covering the furniture.

"Yes, miss…" the worker mumbled distantly and she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah…right…" she muttered as she walked out of the door, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail, her eyes sliding over the calm waters of the lake. She picked a cup of steaming chamomile that was resting on a small table and started walking along the porch, her hand pushing open the shade door as soon as she reached it. She walked down the three small steps until she was in front of the garden she had heard so much about. Destroyed corn plants were lying around forgotten and the ground looked disheveled. They have obviously found the bodies; that's why the garden was such a mess. Licking her suddenly dry lips she felt a small shudder going through her but quickly brushed it off. These were in the past. Now it was the future.

She placed her cup on the steps and took a trash bag. She picked all the ruined plants and placed them inside. Soon the garden was rid of the dry corn and only the brown dirt was visible. She placed the trash bag against the porch door and watered the ground for the dirt to settle down. She walked into the porch again and took a seat, drinking the rest of her drink slowly.

An hour later she took the various flowers she had taken from a florist and begun planting the neatly in the empty garden. Roses, daisies, lilacs were soon decorating the area and she smiled to herself at how nice the place looked with them there.

The workers were done when she had finished with the flowers and she paid them their money before they took off. She picked up the scattered newspapers covering the floors of the house and threw them away before taking the sheets off the furniture. She looked around, satisfied by the result and smiled. When she was done admiring her work she washed her hands and face before plopping down on the couch. It had taken fifteen days to finish with the house. But she was very glad she did what she did. The place looked like new even with the same furniture. She didn't want to move them because it wasn't her house. Everything she had done in it she had asked for Mort's opinion. But he was saying that she could do whatever she wanted with it. She hoped the house was to his liking. Only one thing was missing from finishing her work. But it would have to wait until tomorrow. A slow smile spread on her face as she realized that three days he would be out and free. Maybe life was smiling at him after all.

*********************************

She slept there that night and when she woke up the next morning she felt calm and not in the least disturbed. Maybe that would change when he would be next to her in that house? No. Nonsense. Everything would be fine. She'd made sure it was; for him. She got dressed, called a cab and headed for the last errand she had left. She just hoped Mort liked it.

When she was done she headed for her own apartment. She took a bath and then took a nap. She was getting heavier by the day and almost everything was tiring for her. But she was glad; that kind of trouble was welcome.

*********************************

Mort was waiting. No. He was waiting impatiently in room, fidgeting. He looked at the clock and sighed. Times passed so slowly when you wanted it to hurry. He rubbed his temple, his hands sweating from anxiety as he started pacing up and down his room. A small bag was resting on the bed with his personal belongings and he was wearing regular clothes. His body was tense but his eyes calm as he walked around the room nervously. He ran a hand through his hair once again messing them after half an hour of fixing them.

The door to his room finally opened and a nurse appeared with a smile, motioning for him to follow her out. He picked up his bag and followed her out of the room, not once looking back at the cold, white room that used to be his prison for years.

They walked silently to his doctor's office. He entered and the nurse stayed out of the door while he talked with him.

He emerged from the office about half an hour later and the nurse was still there, waiting to escort him out.

"Okay, Mort?" the nurse asked and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes…all right…" he said timidly with a small smile as they headed for the elevators. The nurse pressed the button and they waited for the door to open. In a few moments the elevator was there and they entered it in silence. When they arrived down she walked with him towards the exit, his eyes trying desperately to locate the only person he wanted to see at the moment. He spotted a waving hand and a protruding belly and a smile formed on his face.

He walked over to her and she bounced up and down lightly before jumping onto him forcefully, nearly causing him to stumble but he held his ground and chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed.

"If I wasn't like this you would have my legs around you too." She whispered into his hair and he laughed as he caressed her back gently, his mouth placing a lingering kiss on her temple before sliding down her cheek, towards her lips. She smiled as his mouth pressed against hers and returned the kiss immediately. She moved back and stroked his cheek before taking hold of his hand.

"I'm sure you can leave without me now." The nurse said smiling and Julia nodded while Mort cleared his throat.

"Yes, thank you." He said and the nurse nodded before walking away from the gate, leaving them alone.

Julia tugged on his hand and he picked up the bag that he had dropped in order to greet her earlier.

"Ready to go?" she asked and he nodded, smiling at her as his eyes moved over her, drinking her in.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered and she slightly slapped his arm.

"I'm not…I look like a bubble…" she said as they started walking and the security opened the door for them.

"You're a pretty bubble then." He said as he pulled her close by her hip and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you…" she managed as he opened the door to the cub that was waiting for them. He got in beside her and they drove off quickly.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked and he reached for her face.

"Your house." He said softly and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay…I have food ready…" she said but he shook his head.

"I don't want food right now, Julie…just you." He whispered and she flushed.

"Oh…all right." she choked out as he pulled her forward and hugged her close to him, one hand on her back, the other on her stomach. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear again.

"Is this real, Julie?" he asked, looking around, pressing her more firmly against him.

"It is…I promise that it's true, Mort…" she said as she reached up and pecked his neck softly.

"Is it okay…if I eat first though?" she asked after a while, her cheeks read with embarrassment and he chuckled.

"Of course, beautiful…" he whispered, smiling widely at the image.

They arrived at her apartment and she unlocked the door, leading him inside. He hesitantly walked in after her and placed his bag on the floor as she closed the door. He took a look around the house and smiled. She was taking off her coat as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's as warm as I remember it, love." He whispered and she smiled.

"It is?"

"Hmm…" he hummed as he turned her around and kissed her softly, one hand sliding in her hair, the other pressing against her lower back.

"I'm not living without you again." He gasped against her lips and she kissed him again, smiling.

"That's good…"

"Because you're mine, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded. He groaned as he deepened the kiss and backed her towards the wall. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and hugged him to her, her swollen stomach pressing against his lower abdomen, making him grunt happily. Her back collided with the wall and his hands went to her buggy dress, sliding slowly upwards. He kissed her neck and pulled her back from the wall and into his arms again, walking backwards. He led them to her bedroom and pulled her on top of him on the bed, her weight a blessed burden he would love to carry for the rest of his life if necessary.

"What about my growling belly?" she asked as he showered her cheeks and neck with kisses.

"Can it wait?" he mumbled against her neck as his hands stroked the back of her thighs tenderly.

"I…ugh…okay…" she gasped as he lightly nipped her ear and hummed against her skin. He smiled and carefully rolled them around, his elbows supporting his weight above her as his head leaned close to her. His hands pushed the dress up, revealing her stomach. His eyes left her face and trailed downwards, finally resting on her belly. He slid down her body and nuzzled his nose on her skin, making her laugh.

"What are you doing? That tickles." She said and he smiled, placing kisses all over her stomach.

"Wow…how does it feel?" he asked, mesmerized by her belly.

"It feels big…and…big." She said, chuckling and he grinned before biting his lip.

"It's not that big…yet." He said and she laced her fingers in his hair gently as he kissed her there before climbing up her body again.

"Why don't we take that off?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded as he pulled it off her and threw it on the floor. He placed her hands on his shirt buttons and she took the hint, undoing them for him as he leaned down to kiss her again. As soon as it was off she placed her hands on his warm chest and he moaned at the feeling, moving his hands on her arms and down to her hands, taking hold of them. He quickly rid her of her undergarments and worked on his fly with a trembling hand.

"I've bought you something but it's not here…" she whispered and he looked at her after pushing his jeans aside.

"What is it?" he asked smiling as he placed her legs around his hips and pressed closer to her after removing the rest of his clothing.

"I can't tell…it won't be a surprise…"

"Where do you have it?"

"In your house…" he locked eyes with her and smiled at her warmly before capturing her lips in an ardent kiss. She placed her hands just below his shoulder blades and pressed him closer on purpose, causing him to moan and laugh at the same time.

"Eager aren't we? I thought you were hungry…" he husked and she grinned up at him as she tugged his head back from her neck.

"I think you're doing a good job at making me forget about food…" she whispered, kissing his nose playfully.

"That's good…very good…" he whispered as he moved around before thrusting gently into her, making her give a small moan.

"I missed you, Julie…" he gasped as he buried his face in her neck and placed an openmouthed kiss there.

"Me too…" she said softly, holding onto him tightly. Realizing that they were very close to the edge of the bed he pushed her gently upwards and she gasped as she felt him pressing closer. She reached with her hands and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. She smiled at him and he responded by speeding up his thrusts and moaning softly in her ear. A shudder went through her at the sound and she tightened her legs around him.

"Oh…God…" he grunted and she smiled, closing her eyes as he kissed her again and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Mort…" she gave a small whimper and his eyes snapped open, his movements stilling, and his eyes wide with worry.

"What…are you okay?" he asked breathless, his body trembling. She groaned and pressed him forward again.

"I'm fine, silly…just…" she said and he smirked as he felt her gripping his arms tight. He sped up again, moving more quickly and deeply, obeying her silent request until she was laying breathless under him, minutes later. He collapsed on top of her with a deep moan and she closed her eyes at the feel of him against her.

"God, Julie…what have you done to me?" he whispered as he kissed her again and rolled off her, bring her to rest on his sweaty chest.

"Same question goes for you…" she whispered back and he tightened his arms around her. He smiled and closed his eyes as her own eyelids got heavier. For the first time he slept peacefully after many months. He was finally freed of his demons. He at least hoped that he was.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review. It will make my day if you do. **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Hi again! I didn't take long this time, did I?

A huge thank you to all the people who are reading this and of course to my wonderful reviewers: **silence, TeachYouHowToFly, MissSparrow101, sparrowlight and BleedmetoINSANITY!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Silence: **Hello again! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, love. I didn't updated too late, did I? Thank you for the wonderful review and your support! I hope you like this chappie too! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Yes, he's finally out. Nicollet won't be out yet. But she'll be in the story in later chapters. Glad you liked the chapter and thank you for your support! **:)**

**Misssparrow101: **Glad the chappie made you happy, love. Thank you so much for reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 33**

Mort turned to his side with a soft groan, his hand searching for Julia next to him on the bed. His hand brushed against her waist and he smiled sleepily, snuggling close to her, his chest pressed against her back.

"You're awake?" she asked softly and his nose twitched.

'It depends…"

"On what, hon?" she asked, chuckling and he smirked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Will I be in your house if I open my eyes?"

"Yes…"

"In your bed?"

"Yes…"

"Not in my white cold hospital room?" he asked and she took hold of his hand that was resting on her belly.

"No, Mort…"

He smiled and opened his eyes, moving them around her cozy bedroom before settling his gaze on her.

"Oh…so it is true…" he said, kissing her shoulder and moved his hand under the sheet, placing it on her bare stomach.

"Hungry?" she asked and he chuckled, nodding his head.

"I'm going!" she exclaimed, attempting to get out of bed.

"Whoa! Where are you going so fast, little one?" he asked, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Little one?" she said laughing and he grinned.

"Yes…you're younger and smaller than me…Now…where's my good morning kiss?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

She smiled and placed his hair behind his ear before pecking his lips.

"That's not a real kiss." He whined and she sighed in mock irritation before plopping down on her pillow, arms spread, looking at him expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he grinned before leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. He moved back and smirked.

"Free to eat now." He said and she laughed, sitting up and taking the sheet with her. She walked to the closet and took out her robe, putting it on.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready." She said with a wink and he nodded.

Half an hour later he was out of the shower and heading for the kitchen when he heard her call his name. He arrived into the kitchen with wet, tousled hair, dressed in his robe. She turned to look at him, bottle of milk in hand and smiled.

"All right?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"All hot water is gone." Was his simple reply and she laughed.

"That's all right. Sit down. Coffee or milk?" she asked and he sat down.

"Um…milk…not coffee yet." He said and she nodded.

"Warm or cold?"

"Cold…" he said smiling. She poured him a glass and set it in front of him. She poured some for herself too and placed bread and butter on the table. She sat down and placed jam in front of them as well and smiled at him.

"Is there anything else you want?" she asked and he shook his head, taking a sip from his milk.

She looked at him and chuckled at his messy hair, making him frown.  
"What?"

"Your hair." She said and his hand flew to his head, trying to smooth his hair down a bit.

"Sorry…I forgot to fix them." He said and she smiled.

"I like them." She said with a shrug, taking a piece of bread, placing jam on it. He smiled and leaned back, watching her as she ate. His eyes widened as she placed almost half the jar of jam on the bread and then took a bite. The jam accidentally brushed her nose and he laughed warmly, making her stop to look at him.

"What…?"

He shook his head and took his napkin. He reached towards her and wiped the jam from her nose.

"There." He said and leaned back again, sipping the rest of his milk. She flushed and finished her bread in silence while he watched.

"Ready to go?" she asked after a while and he frowned.

"Go? Go where?"

"Your place. I have something for you." She said as she stood up and placed the glasses in the sink.

"I remember that you said that last night…" he said with a smirk.

"I did. So, ready to go there?"

"You mean stay?"

"Um…yes…if you want, I don't have a problem." She said with a shrug and he smiled, really wanting to see his house after so long.

"Okay…I'll get dressed then." He said as he stood up and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. When she entered the bedroom he was dressed in a white shirt and jeans, putting on his shoes. He looked up and smiled as she took out a dress and removed her robe. He watched mesmerized as she put it on and tried in vain to zip it.

He smirked, expecting to hear the inquiry soon and he was right.

"Mort…" came the little whine and he jumped to his feet, walking quickly towards her. His hands reached for the zipper and fixed the dress for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Julie." He said, placing a kiss to her cheek.

When she was ready they walked out of the house and got out of the building. He was ready to stop a cab when he saw her walking towards the opposite direction.

"Julie?"

"Come here. I have something." She said and he followed her puzzled.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they stopped in front of a garage. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Mort's eyes went wide at what he saw.

"It's yours, isn't it?" she asked and he blinked at the sight of his car, resting in front of him.

"I…I ...yes…" he managed, looking at her shocked.

"I had it moved here so you can have it." She said with a smile, waving the keys at him. His face broke into a smile and he reached for them before pulling her in an embrace.

"Thank you, Julie…"

"You're welcome. Can we go now?" she asked as she moved back. He nodded and she walked to the car.

"I can drive?" he asked slowly.

"Well duh! That's why I brought it here." She said as he unlocked the door and they got in. He closed his door and stared at the wheel before placing the key in the engine. He started the car and took a deep breath before driving it away from the garage.

"Okay?" she asked, rubbing his knee and he nodded.

"Yeah…I'll get used to it…I mean everything." He said with a half smile as he turned the corner and took off towards his house.

After two hours and a half of driving they arrived into the town. Mort's eyes wandered all over the town as they passed by, his knuckles turning white around the wheel.

"Mort?" Julia asked worried but he just shook his head and relaxed his hands.

"I'm okay…I'm okay, baby." He said, smiling at her. She leaned back and saw his eyes refocusing on the road again.

"I came five times here…it's very nice." She said to break the silence.

'It is…You mean you stayed?" he asked and she nodded.

'I stayed one night. I had to but I liked it." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"It's a bit…deserted but I always liked it." He said as they got closer and closer to his house.

"Oh boy…" he muttered as he came into a stop as they pulled into the house. He stopped the car and looked at the house.

"Mort…you want to…"

"I'll go…come with me?" he asked and she nodded. She got out of the car and waited for him. She took his hand and walked towards the porch. He stepped into it and looked around. It looked the same except more…clean and tidy. She took out the keys and handed them to him.

"No…no you open the door." He said, squeezing her hand tightly. She did as he was told and unlocked the door, opening it for him. He swallowed and walked inside after her, looking around. The walls were fresh painted and the place smelled of lavender. His eyes scanned the living room and then settled on her.

"Is it okay? I hope the color is okay…" she said and he smiled.

"It's just fine, love…it's just strange for me…and it…it brings back some memories."

"I know…come here." She said as she led him up the stairs.

"I…I bought something…um…someone…ah…I just hope he's still here…" she trailed off as she looked under his desk.

"Julie?"

A small bark broke the silence and Mort's eyes widened when he saw a tiny tail protruding from under his chair.

"Oh there he is!" Julie said relieved as she reached over and picked up the small creature in her hands.

"What…oh my God…" Mort said with a smile as he watched the small dog in her hands, looking at him curiously.

"It's a German shepherd. You like him?" she asked and he looked at her amazed.

"Of course I do…but how did…"

"I knew that you had one…so…I always wanted to have one…" she said and he laughed as he reached over and took the puppy from her hands.

"He's pretty."

"He's a boy."

"So?" he asked amused.

"He can't be pretty." She said and he chuckled, looking at the puppy.

"Hey, buddy…" he said softly, stroking the puppy's neck.

"He has a name?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Okay…don't laugh." She said and he nodded.

"Sparky."

He closed his mouth, trying to bloke the unintentional laughter but she rolled her eyes when she saw his wide eyes.

"Okay…okay go ahead and laugh." She said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Honey…it's nice. Really. It's just too cute." He said, petting the puppy that licked his hand and nuzzled his nose against his palm.

"Well, I like it." She said as she opened the small window. Mort got serious and turned around, heading for the bedroom. He stepped inside and looked at his bed. Julia walked behind him and hugged him from behind, resting her cheek against his back.

"I never believed I would ever be here again." He said and she kissed his shoulder through his shirt.

"You're here."

"I am…this is not as bad as I thought it would be…I mean it's weird and everything but…it feels right, you know."

"I know…I know, Mort." She whispered and he turned in her hands, kissing her forehead, the puppy resting in Mort's hands, looking between the two of them with his brown eyes.

He smiled down at her and placed the dog on the floor before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he held her there. She smiled and inhaled his scent.

"Mort…?"

"What?"

"You're rubbing my back tonight." She said as she felt a discomfort on her lower back. He chuckled and rubbed her spine through her dress.

"Your wish is my command." He said in her ear, kissing it. She smiled and snuggled in his arms further. They stayed like that for a long time.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading people! Please review! Reviews are loved! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, loves. I have the new chappie ready for you.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **BleedmetoINSANITY, silence, sparrowlight and xXWolfAngelXx!** Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Silence: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Glad to know that you like the puppy's name. hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **thank you for reading and reviewing once again, hon. Glad you liked the chappie! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Mort was arranging the last of Julie's books on the shelf neatly. He reached up and placed the last thin book, filling the last space left there. He moved back and nodded to himself. He walked to his desk and opened the drawer, reaching for a small notebook he kept there. He descended down the stairs with it in his hands and entered the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as he saw her leaning over a frying pan.

"Julie…?" he asked and she jumped.

'Oh!" she exclaimed, fork in hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling mischievously at her. She swallowed and shrugged.

"Nothing…cooking…" she said as she turned around and placed the fries in a two plates. He chuckled and moved towards her, placing the notebook on the counter.

"Were you eating without me?" he asked, looking at her, his hand placed firmly on her lower back.

"No…"

"You have oil on your chin." He stated and she wiped it away with her finger before smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, but how can I serve a meal without trying it first?" she asked as she took the plates and placed them on the table. He smirked and sat down, watching as she took a plate of steakes and placed it too in the middle, next to a large bowl of green salad. She sat next to him and poured water in their glasses.

"It seems to me that you eat quite a lot…" he said teasingly and she wrinkled her nose.

"I am…Oh God…I'm awful…" she muttered with a sigh.

"Julie, I was kidding. You have to eat. Besides, I find it adorable." He said with a grin and she flushed.

"Don't know why…" she murmured, placing a fry in her mouth. He chuckled and picked up his fork and knife, cutting into the meat.

"After we eat, write down the things you want from town…we can go later." She said with a mouthful and he looked up at her.

"Oh…okay…" he said softly.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a frown and he shrugged.

"It's just…that last time I wasn't welcome there…um…I had to shop from the town next to this…" he replied uncomfortably and she huffed.

"Yeah, well you're coming with me there. I don't care what they say." She said, taking a sip from her glass. Mort looked at her thoughtfully as she picked up her fork again.

"When are you going to marry me?" he asked suddenly and she almost choked, her eyes wide.

"Marry…you? You mean…seriously?" she sputtered and he nodded, smiling.

"Um…whenever you want…" she whispered softly and he nodded, taking her hand in his before placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

He took another bite and she looked at him curiously.

"What did your agent say when you called him?" she asked and he frowned.

"He…I don't know… he seemed fine…a little edgy and stuff…but he's okay…There's one problem though…" he said and she nodded for him to continue.

"My publisher says no…so we have to find another one for my new book." He finished and she rubbed his hand.

"I'm sure we'll find one…" she said and he nodded with a sad smile. She smiled back and kissed his hand.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." She said and his eyes lit up.

"Really? What time?"

"Eleven o' clock. You're gonna take me there?"

"Of course I am…" he said softly as he pulled her from her seat and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"He can tell us what it is?" he asked, his words muffled by her skin.

"He would have told me from my previous appointment but I didn't want to know…"

"Me neither…I wonder though…" he whispered as his hand trailed down her stomach and stayed there.

"I wonder too…" she said smiling, kissing his hair before moving away.

"I have to clean up. Then we'll go into town." She said with a wink.

"Yuppie!" he muttered miserably and she chuckled, causing him to smirk at her.

***********************************

Julie locked the door and got into the car, next to Mort. She smiled at him encouragingly and he started the car, driving away from the house.

"Did you check your laptop?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes…it works…thankfully." He said with a grin and she chuckled.

"I'm going to write the whole story with Word…" he trailed off.

"Whoa…that's going to take some time."

"Nah, I have it ready…I'll just copy it." He said as he got into the main road and sped up slightly.

"Okay…I can help…" she offered and he turned to look at her, his hand brushing against her cheek briefly before returning to the wheel.

"We'll see." He said softly and she nodded, looking ahead of her once again. She moved around in her seat with a wince.

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing…my back hurts a bit…and I have to…" she trailed of.

"What?" he asked and she made a face.

"…to pee."

"But you just went. Right before we left." He said with a chuckle.

"I know! It's annoying!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can pull over…"

"Why? I'm not a six year old…" she muttered and he laughed.

"Are you sure? There's no one around anyway." He said and she looked around.

"Mort…"

"I'll just pull over." He stated and she hid her face in her hands. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door.

"Come on! No one's here." He said and she huffed, taking his hand. She got out and looked around as he pulled her towards some trees.

"Here…I'll just turn around." He said as he handed her a box of tissues.

'This is so embarrassing…" she whispered as he chuckled.

"It's not, honey…you want help?" he asked playfully and she shrieked.

"No!" she yelped and he grinned, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm done…" she said a few minutes later. He turned and smiled at her.

"Good. Let's go. See? I told you it was easy." He said as he pulled her close and pecked her temple.

"Easy for you to say…You guys can do it so easily…" she muttered as she got in the car.

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to be a man." He said as he got in the car and drove away from the trees.

"Yes, I would. If you were a woman then you'd had to pee all the time and I would lay back and relax." She said with a smirk and he grinned.

"Hmm…there's a nice image…" he said with a chuckle and she slapped his arm gently.

Half an hour later they arrived into town. Mort parked the car in front of the small store. Together they walked towards it until Mort came to a stop.

"Maybe …you should go…aaah!" he exclaimed as she took hold of his sleeve and pulled him along.

"Kay, I'm coming…" he said as they entered the shop. As soon as they stepped into it everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them or better stare at them.

Julia rolled her eyes and walked further into the store, Mort following close behind her, clutching her hand. After a few seconds the people looked away and Mort swallowed as they got lost through the corridors.

"We'll just get what we want and then we'll leave." Julie said to him and he nodded, looking lost. When they got everything they wanted they walked to the register to pay. Mort busied himself with finding the money to pay for it while Julia placed their stuff into bags.

"It's 75,60$." The young woman said and Mort handed her the money. She took them, looking at him up and down and then turning her gaze to Julia who glared at her, making her clear her throat and get on with handing Mort his change.

He took it from her and placed it in his pocket, reaching over to take the bags.

"You're Mort Rainey, aren't you?" the young woman asked and he froze.

"Yes…ah…I am…."

"Hmm…" she mumbled, shrugging. Mort frowned and looked at Julia who only sighed and started walking towards the exit. Mort snapped out of his confusion and followed her out; trying to ignore the stares they received.

He placed the bags into the car and unlocked the door for her. She stepped into it and he slammed the door shut, causing her to jump and stare at him. He got in next to her and ran a hand though his hair.

"Mort…?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing. Let's just go." He muttered as he started the car and drove away in silence.

They arrived at the house and Mort leaned against the wheel.

"Mort…surely you're not upset of what these people did…"

"Yes, I am!" he snapped, looking at her sideways. She bit her lip and slid closer to him, placing a hand on his hair.

"Mort…just ignore them…"

"I'm not going there again…and if I do you're going in alone." He said and she sighed.

"Mort…they'll get used to it…I mean…things will be forgotten." She said in his ear, stroking the back of his neck.

"I haven't forgotten." He replied throatily.

'But I have. I'm here, am I not? I know things are not easy…but they'll get better. Come on…you were in so great mood before…" she said, kissing his cheek and jaw, her free hand moving to unclench his hand that was holding on the wheel tightly. She took it in her hand and laced their fingers together. She felt him relax and he turned slightly in her arms, his brown eyes locking with hers. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek again.

He smiled back and reached for her with his hands. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. She smiled against his smooth lips and hugged him to her. Feeling her wrapped around him caused him to moan softly and he pulled her forward and onto his lap. She gasped as she bumped against the steering wheel of the car and he chuckled into the kiss. He hissed as she settled her weight on him and deepened the kiss, moving his mouth urgently against hers. She broke the kiss for air and he looked at her with desired filled eyes. She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, his hand tangling itself in her hair.

"Mort…?" she whispered as she pecked his lips once more before moving around. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" he murmured, caressing her back.

"I think I'm stuck." She stated and his eyes widened, a warm chuckle escaping his throat.

"It's not funny! I'm stuck." She shrieked.

"I'll unstick you then." He said with a grin as he reached under his seat. He pulled the seat back and she sighed in relief before slumping against him.

"That's better…now I can feel my butt." She said in his ear.

'Hmm…me too…" he said as she felt his hand brushing over her behind softly.

"Mort!" she said in mock shock. He grinned and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry about before…" he said and she smiled.

"I know…let's get inside now…I need a bath and you…' she said as she opened his door and hopped out.

"…are going to help me!" she said, poking his nose. His eyes widened with delight and he struggled to get out of the car. She laughed at his attempts to hurry and walked into the porch quickly, while he struggled with the bags.

"You're paying for this!" he yelled at her teasingly and she laughed as she walked up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Mort finally made it into the house and placed the bags on the counter before following her upstairs.

"You said something about a bath…?" he drawled as he closed the door to the bedroom and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled softly as he walked them backwards and into the bathroom.

"I think I did…" she whispered, leaning towards his lips. He grinned and closed the door of the bathroom as well. Laughter followed.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Hello, loves. New chapter ahead.

I want to thank**: wwfmegan, silence, sparrowlight, BleedmetoINSANITY, Bel-cece and *LOSTfan***. Thank you all so much for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers**_:

**Silence:** Hi, love. Thank you for the review. Yes, it's difficult for him to face all those people. Who knows what it might happen, eh? Hope you like this chapter too.

**Sparrowlight:** Glad you enjoyed the last chappie, love. The baby is coming soon! Thank you!

**Wwfmegan:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am so happy you like the story so much. I don't think I can make this into a script and if I did…I'm pretty certain no one would find it good…It's better if it stays fanfiction… Thank you!

***LOSTfan*:** Thank you for the review, love! You'll see if he'll go crazy again or not…Maybe company would have helped him when his craziness first started instead of being alone there…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 35**

_Few weeks later _

Julia was alone in the house, reading a book while sitting in the couch. Mort had gone to New York to meet his agent and new publisher. She had decided to stay home. Long rides with the car tired her really easily lately. They had gone to the doctor and the pregnancy was going real well. Mort had been very excited about the baby lately. He would stare at her belly for hours without speaking and he would smile. He would be nervous if a wince became visible on her face and he would fuss about it for hours while she would try to calm him down.

As a result of his constant worrying he wasn't sleeping well at nights and he usually stood awake, watching over her as she slept.

She had been alone all day and it was getting late. She closed the book she was reading, checked if the door was locked after looking out of the window. She walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom, unbuttoning her flowery dress in the process. The summer was finally there and it was all the more uncomfortable for her with the heat. She closed the bathroom door and turned on the water, cold and hot until it felt warm enough. She took off the rest of her clothing and entered the bathtub, sinking into the warm water and bubbles. She smiled contently and leaned back against the tub, her hands tapping gently her swollen stomach. She was almost seven months and she had gained a little bit of weight. A few days ago she had to buy new clothes because she didn't fit in the old ones anymore.

She took the sponge and lathered it before rubbing it over her arms. When she was done with her body she washed her hair and she stopped in mid-action when she heard the front door closing loudly. Realizing it was probably Mort she resumed the rinsing of her hair but yelped and jumped when the bathroom door opened, banging against the wall of the bathroom. She opened her eyes and saw Mort standing in the doorway, breathing heavily from running up the stairs.

"Mort…hi…are you alright?" she asked as she rubbed her eye that was stinging because of the shampoo.

"I…hi…" he managed as his eyes looked angry and sad.

"Did something happen…wait…don't tell me. I have to get all this soap out of my eyes first…" she muttered as she washed her face with water, wincing as her eyes still stung.

She became alarmed when she heard shuffling and shoes hitting the floor of the bathroom. She cracked one eye open and saw Mort in the process of taking off his clothes.

"M…Mort…what are you doing…?" she gasped as he fumbled with his belt and zipper. He remained silent and only stared at her with his brown eyes.

"I am still in the tub…how…" she trailed off when she realized that he was not intending on taking a shower. He finally removed the rest of his clothing and threw his glasses away before getting in the water with her. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her forward, crashing her against his chest roughly and she panicked.

"Mort…? Mort wait…tell me what happened." She wiggled against him as he backed her to the cold wall of the bathroom.

"What happened….? Nothing that I wasn't expecting…gossips…remarks…" he trailed off in a hoarse voice as he kissed her forcefully, making her cry out.

"Let's talk then…"

"I don't wanna talk…I just want you to make me feel better…Won't you, Julie…? Tell me you'll make it all better…" he whispered against her mouth as his knee parted her legs and he settled between them with a soft moan.

"Of course I will…but not like this…let's talk." She insisted as his mouth latched on the skin of her neck, his hands pressing against her hips.

"No…no…I don't want to…" he mumbled, looking lost and she cursed who ever made him like that in one day.

"Mort…stop…look at me…" she said cupping his face but he shook his head, reaching for her with his lips again, his hands trying to force her legs around his waist.

"Mort…stop…"

"Stop saying that word!" he barked suddenly, looking into her eyes. She froze and inhaled sharply.

"Mort…I …"

"Stop making me feel like you don't want me!" he said throatily and her eyes widened.

"What? Of course I do…it's not that…Remember what the doctor said? You have to talk for whatever worries you. This is no way of…of making things go away." She said as she moved his hair back from his face. He swallowed and looked away, her legs slipping from his hold as he remained still between her legs.

"Mort…did the publisher say no…?" she asked and he nodded mutely, slightly shivering against her. She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders; bringing him closer to her, enveloping him in her embrace tightly. He hugged her back, moving her body away from the cold tile wall, his head tucked under her chin.

"No one is going to take me seriously again…" he murmured against her skin.

"Of course they will. It was just one person, love…" she whispered, her wet skin colliding with his hair, soaking it as well.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, pressing closer against her.

"You're so warm." He stated and she chuckled.

"Mort, I'm soaked with water…"

"You're still warm…" he whispered, raising his head to look at her. He pulled her back from the tub and reached for a towel to dry her skin. He wrapped it around her and embraced her again, her stomach nestled between them and he smiled softly.

"I am sorry…"

"Stop saying that you're sorry. You say it every time you snap at me. You don't have too." She said shaking her head. He gulped and nodded.

"Will you…will you come to bed with me?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"Aren't you hungry…? I ate but there is still food…"

"I'm not hungry." He whispered as they entered the bedroom.

"Okay…" she said as she sat down on the bed and he followed her, skin still bare. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that." She said softly.

"I have another meeting with another publisher next week." He whispered and she smiled.

"See? That one will agree." She said, brushing her finger over his lips tenderly. He kissed it as it passed over his mouth and she chuckled.

"Silly man…" she whispered as she lean up to kiss his mouth. He closed his eyes at the contact and stroked her back with the palm of his hand.

"Did I hurt you before? I mean…I gripped your hand so hard I…" he trailed off miserably.

"You didn't hurt me…" she said, cupping his cheek. She kissed him again and pressed closer to him. She gasped as she felt his hands going under her towel to caress her back and thighs gently before settling on her belly. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her forward onto his lap. He sat up on the bed and placed his hands on her lower back as she took hold of his shoulders to hold herself against him. Her long legs went around his waist and he groaned as he was enveloped in warmth again. His head fell onto her shoulder, his hands still on her back. She pecked his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder too.

"Maybe I should come with you next week…" she said tentatively and he nodded eagerly against her.

"Yes…yes…please…" he said softly, kissing the skin just below her ear.

"What do I get?" she said teasingly and he shrugged.

"Anything you want." Was his plain reply and she smiled softly.

"Mort…what am I going to do with you?" she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Love me." He whispered, moving his hands on her hips and pressing her deliberately down against him. She yelped and gasped and moved back to look at him.

"Will you?" he whispered in a husky voice and she blinked.

"Mort…aren't you tired?" she asked and he shook his head, pressing against her himself and she gasped again, her fingers clenching in his hair.

"I need you, Julie…let me feel you…" he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

She nodded and he groaned as he backed towards the headboard and leaned back against it, bringing her closer. He kissed her lips hungrily as his hands roamed her back and legs. He placed his hands on her thighs and arranged her against him before pressing upwards with a gasp, clutching her to him tightly.

That night he fell asleep like a baby while she stood wide awake thinking about him and his worries.

*************************************

Julia woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee. She had slept only a few hours that night and when she opened her eyes she closed them again. She rubbed them and moved around the bed in search of her robe. Once she found it she put it on and stood up, walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mort was there making breakfast.

"Hi, Mort…" she said softly with a smile and he turned towards her. He smiled at her lovingly and winked.

"Good morning…sit down. Your eggs are ready." He said as he placed a plate in front of her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked and she nodded, taking a sip from the coffee.

"I am okay…my feet hurt a bit and I …"

"You didn't sleep well…I worried you, didn't I? Me and my crap…" he hissed to himself as he sat down next to her.

"Mort…it's not your fault…but I just don't like seeing you like that…Please don't scare me again…" she whispered and he swallowed with difficulty before nodding slowly.

"I won't… and I am sorry for…for forcing you into…"

"You didn't force me into anything."

"Not in the bed but before I…" he said shaking his head.

"But you didn't." she said squeezing his hand affectionately. He looked up at her and smiled hopefully.

"You're not angry at me?"

"Of course I'm not." She said chuckling.

"The baby too?" he asked and she frowned in confusion.

"Why would the baby be mad at you?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Everything you feel …it can feel it too, right?" he asked timidly and she smiled.

"I am sure the baby is not angry at you at all. How could it be? But it is hungry." She said laughing and he grinned, kissing her hand gently.

"Eat then." He said, letting go of her hand.

They ate in silence until Mort spoke.

"I…I am going to arrange the papers for the wedding tomorrow…Is it okay with you?" he asked and she beamed.

"Yes."

"That's good." He said with a silly grin as he stared into her eyes and she laughed warmly at his lovesick expression. He might be vulnerable but she loved him all the same. That was a fact.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hi, loves. How are you all? I hope well.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **silence, wwfmegan, Haeronwen, BleedmetoINSANITY, xXWolfAngelXx, xRainCherryx, sparrowlight, Bel-cece and Phantom's Ange! **Thank you all for your support! **:)**

_**Review reply to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence**: Thank you so much for the wonderful review, hon. Mort was a little bit scary in the previous chapter. He might be again… **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Thanks, love! Glad you liked it. The baby will be here soon! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 36**

Sparky was sitting on Julia's lap while she was watching television. Her hand was petting his little head and the small dog purred, nuzzling against her palm.

"You're just like your master." She said with a chuckle as her other hand was resting upon her swollen stomach.

"Who is like whom?" Mort asked as he entered the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He plopped down next to her and placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of them.

"Sparky. He's like you. He likes petting…a lot." She said as the dog leaped from her lap and onto Mort's.

Mort laughed and stroked the pet's ear before ordering him to his place at the bottom of the couch.

"He always listens to you." She said as he pulled her closer as the movie started.

"Yeah, he's probably doing it so I won't kill him like my last dog." Mort said sarcastically and she looked at him.

"Mort…" she said and he looked down at her as he tightened his arm around her.

"Sorry, honey. But who knows what I am still able to do?" he whispered and she sighed.

"Mort, will you forget all that? It's in the past. And I'll always be here for you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I know…you…you're not afraid of me because of what happed the other day, are you?" he asked, caressing her face and she shook her head.

"No, I am not. Now can we please watch the movie?" she said, pinching his nose, making him laugh and pout.

"I can't believe you convinced me to see _Jaws_." He muttered as the film titles stopped and the movie begun.

"It's scary…but it's great." She said, snuggling into his arms while he took the popcorn and placed it on his lap so she could reach it.

"Eat." He said and she laughed, burying her face in his chest.

"What?" he asked, chuckling.

"You're always saying that to me. I think you want to make me fat." She said teasingly and he frowned.

"Hmm…but I like you fat." He husked, moving his hand on her rear. She yelped and he laughed before covering her mouth with his. She sighed in the kiss and yelped again when he pinched her backside.

"The movie, minx." He said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You're mean." She said, laying her head back on his chest again, her hand reaching for the popcorn.

"I am going alone tomorrow into town for the meeting." He said after a while and she frowned up at him.

"But you said you wanted me with you."

"I know…but I can't…I can't depend on you for everything, Julie. I have to do it on my own." He said, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Okay. But you'll call me if you need me." She said and he nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will…"

She was asleep before the movie was over and he chuckled. He placed the now empty bowl on the table and carefully picked her up from the couch. He adjusted her in his arms and started walking up the stairs slowly. He arrived in their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He moved back and watched as she stirred. He smirked and removed his shirt before moving on the bed, leaning over her. His hands carefully undid her robe tie and he smiled as he revealed her stomach. He slid down her body and looked at it before placing small kisses upon it. His hands settled on her legs as he nuzzled her belly with his nose.

"Mort…I know what you're doing…again." She said sleepily as her hand slid into his hair, stroking his scalp.

"M'not doing anything…" he mumbled as he laid his head on her abdomen, his eyes staring up at her.

"If I hadn't woken up you'd be making conversation with my stomach."

"How…how do you know that?" he gaped at her, eyes wide.

"You were awake?Oh…you're going to pay for that…" he drawled, moving up her body slowly while she laughed as his hands tickled her sides.

"Laughing, eh?" he asked smirking as she reached and removed his glasses. She placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned up to kiss him. He gasped in surprise before a long moan tore from his mouth, his hands heavy on her hips.

"We have to go and see Nicollet." She said against his lips and he nodded.

"You'll go…I can't go back in there…" he gasped as she placed kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Okay, love." She whispered before rolling them over to lay her head on his chest.

"Hey…what…I thought we…tease" he pouted and she chuckled.

"We're sleeping. You have a long trip in the morning and I need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need any beauty sleep, baby. You're perfect." He whispered, kissing her head.

"Flatterer." she accused and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her form tightly, her stomach against his side as she snuggled close to him.

"Fine, I'll give into your tricks." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. He was asleep before she did.

**********************************

Julia woke up when something fell loudly on the floor.

"Shit!" she heard Mort's hushed voice from the closet. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she watched him buttoning his shirt as he leaned down to pick up his belt from the floor.

"You're up early." She said and he looked towards her.

"Sorry, I woke you up…I have to leave if I want to arrive on time." He mumbled as he approached the bed and kissed her lips quickly.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked as she stood up.

"No, honey…I'll be back before night…If anything happens, I have my shelf phone with me." He said as he smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." She said softly. He nodded and walked out of the room while she walked slowly behind him. He exited the house and got in his car before driving away from the house. She pushed her hair back and walked back inside, Sparky on her heels.

"Hey, lovey…Hungry? Like me?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. The puppy gave a small cute bark and she grinned.

"Figured as much." She said as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. She poured some in the dog's bowl and placed it in front of him on the floor. The puppy barked again and started drinking his milk quickly.

Julia made some coffee and placed bread and butter on the table. After she took her breakfast she was ready to walk up the stairs when a knock came on the door. Frowning she walked over to the living room and hesitantly opened the door.

Her eyes widened as she saw the sheriff standing there.

"Miss? Good morning. I am…"

"Good morning. I know who you are." She said as she fully opened the door.

"Oh, right. We've met. Didn't think you'd remember me." The sheriff said with a smile.

"I do. Is there something wrong?" she asked, already knowing what was wrong.

"Um…Is Mr. Rainey here?"

"Mort? No, he isn't. He's gone to New York…"

"Oh…"

"…for business." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Is that so? Well, I just came to tell you that the town's people saw him with…a young lady into town a few weeks ago."

"That was me." She stated and the sheriff pursed his lips.

"You're his…"

"Girlfriend, yes. What's your point?" Julia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My point is that once again, he managed to disturb the people." The sheriff said with a sigh.

"We didn't disturb anyone."

"Never said you did, miss. He did though."

"We were just shopping." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"I have advised Mr. Rainey before that it's not wise to go into town. He might be free now but this society is not …ready." The sheriff finished calmly.

"I see…that's okay. We're not going there again." Julia said wearily.

"That would be for he best." He said nodding his head.

"It's not going to happen for ever though. The people here must realize that people with Mort's…condition can be cured, sir. Would the grocery's store forbid to a person with cancer to buy his food?" she asked with a glare and the sheriff stared at her before walking away.

"Just remember what I said." He called as he got into his car and drove away.

Julia cursed and slammed the door shut, causing Sparky to come running towards her, his head turning from side to side trying to spot any enemies.

"Jesus Christ! I hate those people!" she shrieked, collapsing on the couch with a sigh.

"They should know better than agitate a pregnant woman." She muttered with narrowed eyes as Sparky's barks subsided.

****************************************

She was listening to the radio when she heard Mort's car stopping in the drive way. She swallowed and placed the snicker bar on the table and she was in the process of licking the chocolate from her fingers when the door opened. Mort walked in and chuckled as soon as he saw her.

"Eating? _Again_?" he asked teasingly and she smiled sheepishly.

"Chocolate?" she asked, offering him the bar. He smiled and plopped down next to her on the couch before taking a bite from the offering candy. He chewed and smiled.

"Good. How are you?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Good. You? How did it go?" she asked and he grinned.

"Perfect. I got a new publisher." He said and she squealed.

"That's great! Give us a hug then." She said and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I got you something." He whispered in her ear, opening her palm wide before placing a small box there. She moved back and looked down at her hand. She took the small velvet box and looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?"

"Just something I figured I had to get you." He smirked. She looked down again and opened the box, her eyes going wide at the sight of a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire stone on top of it.

"Mort, what did you do?" she gasped and he looked at her hopefully.

"You like it?" he asked and she nodded.

'Of course I do…but how…"

"You said you'll marry me, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I did."

"Well…this is your ring." He said smiling as he took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him and kissed his cheek before kissing his lips.

"Where did you get the…"

"Nah! No questions. I only want to know if you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she said and he grinned.

"That's good." He said as he moved back and looked at her face as she looked down at her hand.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he asked frowning.

"No. No, everything is fine." She said shaking her head before snuggling in his arms.

"Everything is just fine." She whispered and he smiled, stroking her hair, his chin upon the top of her head.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading, loves! Please review! **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Once again I apologize for the wait. Hopefully the chapter will make it up to you.

I want to thank**: silence, sparrowlight, BleedmetoINSANITY, wwfmegan and xXWolfAngelXx**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Silence: **Hello, love! Thank you for the review! Things are going well for them. Let's hope they remain that way, right? Hope you like this chapter as well! **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: Hi, hon. Happy to know that you think they're cute. Thank you. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter ****37**

Mort rubbed his temple as he pushed back his chair and walked down the stairs, his eyes drifting briefly towards the bedroom where Julia was sitting, reading a book. He smiled and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looking for a soda but he found nothing. He grimaced and took a bottle of water instead, pouring some in a glass. Once he was done he looked at the clock and shrugged.

"Hon!" he called as he arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"We're out of soda…it's warm…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…I'll get some in the morning." She said as she closed her book and smiled at him.

"Why don't we go now? It's early." He offered and the smile left her face.

"Um…I'm tired…I'll do it tomorrow." She said, looking away. Mort frowned and walked over to the bed.

"Did something happen?" he asked, placing his hand on her knee right below the hem of her dress.

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

"Julie…you're not a good liar…" he said, trying to look in her eyes.

"It's just…that sheriff came here a few days ago…"

"And?" he coaxed and she looked up at him.

"He said we're agitating the people…he asked us not to go there." She finished and his hand stilled its movements on her leg for a few seconds before he resumed the motion.

"Okay…I'll take us to the next town…It's no problem, love." He said with a smile.

"Mort…I …I just don't like that! I mean…" she started and he hushed her.

"It's fine, Julie…We won't go there. We'll take the car and just…just take a ride. Okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"Okay…are you done with your work?" she asked as he got closer and kissed her forehead and then her nose.

"Hmm…I'm done for today…" he whispered as he captured her lips in a soft kiss that grew more firm as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him closer.

His hands moved to her back and pulled her closer, his fists grapping fistfuls of her dress, his mouth moving more urgently against hers.

"I don't won't you to worry about me…" he mumbled as he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm just pissed off." She said and he chuckled.

"I know…and I like it…" he said and she laughed as he pulled her in his arms, one hand resting on her swollen stomach. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Let's go." He whispered and she nodded, taking is hand as he helped her to stand.

They got into the car and drove away in silence until he spoke.

"How you feel about tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk and she looked at him.

"You're making fun of me just because I'm nervous." She pouted and he chuckled.

"Nope…I just want to know how you feel about our wedding day." He said and she smiled.

"Oh…I don't know…" she teased and he gulped.

"What?"

"Just kidding, Mort." She said as she reached over and pushed his hair back from his face.

"It will be the most beautiful day of my life." She said and he gripped the wheel in hand tightly in order not to throw himself at her.

"Oh…that's good." He stuttered and she laughed in his ear before moving away.

"Is it far?" she asked after a while and he patted her knee softly.

"A few minutes more…" he whispered as he looked at her sideways, a smile on his lips.

***********************************

Mort huffed as he tried to unlock the door, large bags of food in his hands.

"Shit…" he cursed as Julia locked the car and walked towards him.

"Such language…" she said chuckling and he gave up.

"Can you open the fu…the bloody door." He stopped himself and she laughed.

"Yep, sir…" she chimed as she took the keys and opened the door for him, reaching over to take a few bags.

"Let go, Julie…" he warned and she huffed.

"I can do it…"

"Let go of it." He said and the look in his eyes forced her to comply.

"Good girl." He said with a wink while she rolled her eyes.

"Um…sorry for asking but what we need all this…chocolate for?" he asked as he placed the bags on the kitchen table, shaking his hands from all the weight.

"To eat it."

"Okay…" he murmured with an amused expression on his face.

"It's dark…I can't believe it took as so long to go there and return here." He mumbled as he put the food away.

"I mean…I could have written a new story." He said and she walked down the stairs in her night dress.

"I know…I want to strangle those people…" she muttered as she opened the fridge and took out some water. Mort turned to look at her and he froze at the sight of her.

"Where did you get that?" he asked and she almost choked on her water by the look in his eyes.

"Um…I bought it…last week…the others were a bit tight." She said while his eyes moved over her.

"It's…nice…" he trailed off as he still stared at her.

"Ah…it's a bit baggy…"

"No…it's eh…" he muttered as he saw that it was really complimenting her milky white skin and chest.

"Mort…stop staring me…I know I'm fat." She said as she shut the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"What? You're not fat…" he said shaking his head as he came closer to her and let his fingers brush her arm gently.

"Flatterer." She accused as he pressed against her, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Julie…I love you…I know that you don't really like it here…"

"What? Of course I do. I love it here." She said as she cupped his face.

"No, you don't…" he whispered and she shook her head.

"I like it because you like it. Really…I mean it. I never really thought what people said…I don't care…" she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She said smiling as she placed her hand right above his heart and kissed his jaw softly. He closed his eyes and moaned at her soft touch, his hands clutching her hips tightly. He opened his eyes as her mouth moved to his neck, her hands on his waist, hugging him to her.

"I love you too." She whispered and he groaned, his lips searching hers quickly. He kissed her and pressed her against the counter, his hands supporting her thighs as she moved upwards on it, her hands tight around him.

"You know it right?" he rasped between kisses.

"Know what?" she asked as his mouth reached her ear, his face buried in her neck.

"That…you're my life." He said, his voice shaking and she closed her eyes as he embraced her tightly.

"I know it…you should know that the same goes for me too." She stated and he nodded against her neck.

"I…I want to…" he murmured and she nodded, cutting him off.

"Why don't you?"

"What about our wedding night?" he asked but his hands were already pushing up her night dress, moving on her bare skin.

"We can have two." She said smiling and he laughed before crashing his lips against hers forcefully, his hands taking hold of her legs, wrapping them around his waist before he started struggling with his belt. He groaned in irritation before he was finally able to undo it. His hands clasped hers tightly as he pressed closer to her, his fingers curling around hers as his breath caught in his throat at her close proximity.

"Mort…" she gasped and he moaned in response, his lips warm on her shoulder.

"Mort…" she called again and the tone of her voice told him that she wasn't feeling what he was feeling. He stopped and moved away.

"Baby?" he asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asked as he moved slightly away.

"Not you…I …I'm not feeling well…there's pain." She choked out.

"Pain? Where?" he managed as he placed his hand on her belly.

"It comes and goes…" she said placing her hand above his.

"In your stomach?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh shit…" he cursed as he moved away and helped her off the counter, his arms supporting her.

"Let's go…"

"Where?" she asked as she winced.

"To the hospital…No water broke…right?" he asked as he tried to fix his belt with one hand.

"No…no…wait…I think it stopped…wait." She said and he stopped.

"Alright?" he asked, his hand brushing away wet strands of hair from her neck.

"I'm okay…the doctor said something like this might happen." She said, taking deep breaths.

"I don't care. We're going to a hospital. We're in the middle of nowhere." He said as he guided her to the car.

"I have to get dressed."

"You're just fine." He said as he opened the door and helped her inside. He shut her door and got in next to her, pulling away from the drive way quickly.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

I am sorry for the wait but I didn't have enough time. Please forgive me.

Okay, I want to thank**: xXWolfAngelXx, wwfmegan, silence, BleedmetoINSANITY, xRainCherryx, Bel-Cece, sparrowlight and my nameless reviewer.**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewer:**_

**Silence**: Please don't kill me for the late update. From now on I have vacation and I'm going to finish this story. Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: Hi,love. The baby…might be coming…maybe not. You see it's not time yet. Thank you for the review. **:)**

**( )**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am glad to hear you liked it. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window.

**Chapter 38**

Mort was waiting outside the hospital's room anxiously. He sighed and looked at the closed door once again. Irritated by the delay he stood up and started pacing up and down the hall. A hand on his arm stopped him and he almost jumped.

"Mr. Rainey?"

It was a nurse.

"Yes?" he answered and she smiled.

"Come with me, please. The doctor is finished with the examination." She said and he followed her inside the room. They entered and his eyes searched frantically for Julie. He smiled when he spotted her on a bed near the window of the room, still pregnant.

"Mr. Rainey, there's nothing wrong with the baby. It was just a contraction. Nothing to worry about." The doctor said as he moved away from the bed. Mort looked at him briefly before he sat next to Julia, his hand reaching for her stomach.

"So…the baby's not coming yet, right?" he asked and Julia squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"No. She has at least a month untill the birth. It's better if she rested for a few hours tonight. I can sign some papers and let her stay here but it's not necessary." The doctor said but Mort shook his head.

"I'll take her home." He said quickly, kissing Julia's hand.

"That's fine. If you need anything please give me a call." The doctor said and Julia smiled.

"Thank you." She said as Mort stared at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he murmured, pushing stray locks of hair behind her ear.  
"I am alright. I told you it was nothing." She said and he nodded.

"Okay…I was worried."

"I know that. But I'm fine." She said with a wave of her hand.

"That's good. Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. He helped her out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened as a reflex around her as he guided her out of the room and towards the elevators.

"Does it hurt? You want me to carry you?" he asked in her ear but she shook her head.

"No…" she whispered.

"Are you tired?" he asked and she nodded.

"A bit…"

"Maybe we should cancel the ceremony." He murmured but she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No. No we won't. After all it'll be very quick."

"I thought maybe you'd want to get married in the church instead…"

"I don't care. It's faster this way."

"Oh, I see. Can't wait to marry me, right?" he asked and she could sense bitterness in his voice.

"Mort…stop that. You know I want to marry you. And I will." She said and he looked away.

"I am sorry…I guess I will not stop saying stupid things any time soon." He whispered and she kissed his chest through his shirt.

"You're not saying stupid things." She said, slightly stomping her foot and he looked down at her with a small smile.

"Okay." He said as he pulled her into the elevator, holding her close to him.

They walked out of the hospital and headed for the parking lot. Mort helped her into the car and climbed in next to her before driving away.

"If you're not feeling safe we can stay to town for the night. There's a motel…" he trailed off.

"No need. I am fine. Stop worrying." She said chuckling and he looked at her sideways.

"I can't." he said shrugging and she gave a soft yawn.

"Get some sleep. It's going to take some time until we get home." He whispered as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Kay…" she murmured, closing her eyes. He smiled and turned his eyes on the road again.

When they arrived at the house she was sound asleep in her seat. Mort walked out of the car and softly opened her door. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed his other hand under her knees, heaving her upwards towards his chest. He shut the door with his foot and walked towards the house. She stirred but didn't wake up and he sighed in relief. He managed to open the door and he headed for their room. He placed her on the bed and opened the window to let some air in the bedroom. He looked at her and walked in the bathroom to wash.

He returned minutes later and took of his shirt, grimacing at the humidity of the night. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before he settled next to her on the bed.

"Is your back alive?" he heard Julia whisper next to him and he chuckled.

"I think I have a cramp." He said teasingly but her eyes snapped open with worry.

"What? Let me see." She said and he stopped her hand by kissing it.

"I am kidding, honey. You're light as a feather." He smiled and she sighed.

"Yeah, right." She mumbled.

"Come here…" he whispered, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his warm chest and hugged him with a contented sigh.

"Comfy?"

"Yes…very…" she said as his hand got tangled in her hair.

"Are you hot?" he asked and she nodded.

"A bit…but I'll live." She said chuckling. Mort placed one hand behind his head and bit his lip, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

Julia looked up and frowned when he saw a shadow over his features. She looked around and then sat up, causing him to look at her questionably.

"What?"

"Let's take a bath." She said, taking his hand to heave him off the bed. He chuckled but followed her nonetheless, the sadness leaving his face as quickly as it came.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. I apologize for the shortness. The next one will be longer. Please review! **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: silence, wwfmegan and sparrowlight.**

Thank you for your support.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence:** Hi, love. Thank you for the wonderful review. I promise I won't abandon the story. I will finish it. **:)**

**Sparrowlight:** Thank you for reading and reviewing, hon. Glad you liked the chapter. **:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Warning**: _Love scene_ in this chapter! You be warned!

**Chapter 39**

The ride back to the house was a silent one. Mort was too shaken by the other night's events to fully enjoy the small ceremony that took place. Julia was looking in front of her, a soft smile on her face, her hand resting on her swollen stomach that was covered by the soft material of her white dress. She tore her eyes from the road to look at Mort.

"Care to tell me why so glum? I thought you wanted to marry me." She said teasingly. Mort's head turned sharply towards her direction.

"What? Of course I did." He said softly.

"Then why the long face?" she asked as she placed her hand on his knee and squeezed.

"Nothing…you scared me last night …that's all." He said as he rubbed his ear nervously.

"I am sorry…but it's my belly that you have to blame." She said and he smiled.

"I don't think I can…" he said as he looked at her sideways.

"So…no regrets for marrying the fat, rounded lady?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. In fact I have plans for her when we arrive home." He said, winking and she laughed. She leaned comfortably back on her seat and looked at him as he drove.

"You look good in black." She commented and he chuckled.

"Yeah…but it feels like I'm inside a blazing oven…it's too hot…" he mumbled as he unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. She smiled and looked out of the window.

A few minutes later they arrived at the house and Mort helped her out of the car, taking her hand in his own as he led her towards the house. They walked in and Julia sighed at how more cool the atmosphere was in there.

"Oh…so much better…" she said joyfully and he chuckled as he closed the door and locked it. He hung the keys on the wall and looked at her as she let her hair down and took off her shoes. He smiled and came closer to her from behind, his arms locking around her waist. She leaned back against him and placed her hands on top of his.

"I have a question I've been dying to ask since we got together…" he whispered and she frowned.

"Really? What?" she asked softly as he hugged her tighter.

"Why me?" he whispered and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Why you? You mean why I am …with you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aren't you afraid I might…I don't know…" he trailed off.

"I am with you because…because I love you. I can't explain it differently." She said and he smiled at her words.

"Why do you love someone like me?" he asked as he stroked her stomach with his hand.

"You're…you're different." She said as she turned in his arms. He chuckled.

"That I am." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I do believe it's the eyes." She whispered and he stared at her.  
"Oh?"

"And the messy hair." She said smiling.

"They are not messy…now." He pouted and she cupped his face.

"Ether way…I like them." She said as she kissed him softly. He smiled against her lips and pulled her tightly to him, his hand interlocking with hers.

"You want a bubble bath?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yep…come on." He said as he guided her up the stairs carefully.

Minutes later they were both sitting in the soapy water, facing each other. Mort smiled at her and reached with his hand for her foot. Once he had found it he took it in his hands and massaged it slowly.

"How did you know my feet hurt?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I saw that the first thing you did when he came back was take off your shoes…" he said softly and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Hungry?" he asked as he picked her other foot as well.

"Nope…I'm still full from the lunch." She said and he grinned.

"That's good…" he said as he leaned back and looked at her as she blew air at the bubbles.

"Mort…"

"Hmmm…"

"I think we can come out of the water now…my skin is going to look like a raisin…" she said and he laughed.

"Kay…" he nodded as he stood up and picked a towel to wrap it around his waist before helping her out too. He handed her a towel and she placed it around her body while he emptied the water from the tub.

She walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed on her side. He entered the room moments later and got on the bed behind her. She felt his breath on her skin and she shuddered, her hand snaking around his neck to bring him closer. He smirked against her skin as he let his lips brush the side of her face and then the back of her neck.

He moved his body closer to hers and she groaned softly. His hand moved to her hip and he rubbed it slowly.

"Are you sure it's alright?" he asked and she nodded. His hand moved upwards and he tugged the towel loose before letting it drop on the mattress.

His mouth trailed down her neck to her shoulder before it reached hungrily for her lips. He leaned over her and captured her mouth in an urgent kiss, his hand heavy on her thigh. He moaned as he felt her hand move behind her body to remove his towel.

"Julie…" he groaned as he felt her hand brush over him. He moved forward and pressed against her, his back arching as he slid into her. She moaned softly and she gripped his hand on her stomach for support when he started moving slowly. He buried his face in her wet hair and inhaled deeply, his free hand moving to grab the headboard tightly for a moment before it got tangled in her locks. He moaned miserably and stopped, causing her to gasp.

"Something wrong?" she asked and he nodded against her neck.

"I want to look at you." He choked out breathlessly and she smiled.

"Why don't you?" she asked and he groaned before turning her on her back. He hovered over her and settled between her legs again, his body pressing against hers once more. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades as he started moving again, his hands on the pillow next to her head. He covered her mouth with his again as her legs went around his waist.

It didn't take long for them to collapse against the mattress, both breathing heavily. Once Mort had calmed down he pulled her to him, his arms possessive around her.

"Is it true?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What, honey?"

"That you're my wife?"

"It is…I am yours." She whispered, kissing his chest before snuggling up against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Life was getting better at last.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! They are finally married…Please review. **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay but my computer was having a few problems lately…

Anyway, I want to thank**: silence, Haeronwen, BleedmetoINSANITY, wwfmegan, xXWolfAngelXx, sparrowlight and Elly-sama!** Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence**: Hello, hon. Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you so very much for your support! **:)**

**Sparrowlight:** Hi, love! Glad to know you enjoyed the last chappie. Thank you so much! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 40**

Mort was up, sitting silently in the kitchen; a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He had been waiting for days for his publisher to call to inform him about his book. He hadn't called yet and Mort was becoming worried.

He sighed and took a sip from his cup and then his eyes settled on the living room where the puppy was playing around with a small red ball. He chuckled as Sparky attacked the ball with his teeth and let a growling sound escape his small throat, attempting to be threatening. He stood up and placed the cup on the kitchen counter before he headed for the bedroom where Julia was still sleeping in.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He winced at how warm the room was and opened a window. He walked to the bed and smiled at Julia's sleeping form. He settled next to her on the bed and stroked her cheek before placing his hand on her swollen stomach. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as his hand stroked her belly slowly. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled and snaked his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I overslept…" she whispered as he nuzzled his face in her soft neck.

"It's alright. You need sleep." He said as he moved back to look at her. She stroked his hair away from his face and smiled at him. His mouth parted as he stared at her and he let out a low purring sound before he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

He pulled back and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Julia asked and he shrugged.

"My publisher hasn't called me yet. What if they think it's crap?" He said and she chuckled.

"It's not crap. He'll call. It's just a week since you send it to him." She reasoned and he nodded.

"Julie?"

"Yes?" she asked as she let go of him and stood up from the bed.

"I want to see Nicollet." He stated and she frowned.

"Today?"

"Yes. Will…will you come with me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll get dressed and we'll leave." She said as she headed for the bathroom.

"I'm make you breakfast." He called as he walked out of the room.

*****************************

Soon they were in the car, heading for the clinic.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Julia asked for the third time.

"Yes. I want to see her. God knows what she might be thinking. I haven't visited her." He murmured and she nodded.

"Okay." She said softly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mort asked smirking.

"No. I think I'll let you decide."

"No way, baby. I am not good at names."

"Oh please! You're an author for Christ sakes!" she said laughing and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but who said the names I choose for my characters are good?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Well, I still think I'll let you decide." She insisted and he shrugged.

"Alright. Just don't complain too much when you'll listen to my name suggestion." He said grinning and she rolled her eyes.

"I never complain." She pouted and he smiled.

"That's true." He whispered as his hand stroked her knee gently before returning to the wheel.

They arrived at the hospital two hours later and soon they were passing through the entrance. Mort's eyes wandered all over the place and he gripped Julia's hand tightly.

"It hasn't changed at all…God, I hate this place." He whispered and she brought his hand to her lips. She placed small kisses there and she snuggled close to him as she felt his arms locking around her.

Soon they were standing outside the visiting room and Mort released her from his embrace. They spoke to a nurse and Julia nodded to him.

"You go in. They only allow one person. I'll wait here." She said and he nodded before he walked inside the room.

He was sitting there for fifteen minutes when the door opened and the nurse walked in with Nicollet following her close behind. He stood up from the chair and smiled while the girl's eyes went wide.

"Mort?"

"Hi, pumpkin." He whispered as she walked over to him. He smiled and chuckled at her stunned expression before he pulled her in his arms for a tender embrace. She hugged him back and placed her head on his chest.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." She whispered and he clutched her tighter to him.

"No way, love. I haven't. I am sorry but I couldn't come sooner." He whispered regretfully and she nodded. He kissed her hair and moved back to look at her.

"You look good." He stated and she chuckled.

"Thanks. You too." She said as they sat down.

"How's Julie?" she asked and he smiled.

"She's good. We ah…we're married." He said as he showed her his hand. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you married her." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"Thank you. How are you?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"As good as I can be here." She whispered sadly and he nodded.

"I know, love. You'll be out soon. I know it." He said encouragingly and she shrugged.

"I guess so…When's the baby coming?" she asked and he grinned.

"A month or so."

"What it's going to be? Boy or girl?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know. But I don't care." He said and she smiled sadly.

"I know you'll love it." She said as she took her hand away from his. Mort looked at her face and frowned.

"What's the matter? You're still coming with me when you're out of here. You know that right?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetie. Of course you're coming with me. I know I haven't visited you for a while but it was hard to return here. I promise to come more often from now on. Okay?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile.

"Good. Now, I have to go. Oh! I forgot." He said as he reached in his pocket and gave her a bar of white chocolate.

"I remember it's your favorite. Just don't show it around too much." He said with a wink as she took the candy and laughed.

"Alright, I won't. Thank you." She said and he patted her hand.

"You're welcome." He said softly before standing up from the chair. The door opened and he was out of her sight as soon as it re-closed again.

She looked at the chocolate and smiled. She still had someone after all.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's short. The next one will be bigger for the baby's coming next! Please review. **:)**


	41. Chapter 41

Hello, loves! I have the new chapter here for you. I apologize for the long delay; I hope you forgive me.

I want to thank: **silence, xXWolfAngelXx, BleedmetoINSANITY, me-loves-demon-barber, Elly-Sama, sparrowlight and wwfmegan**! Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Silence: **Hi, love. Mort has indeed a golden heart. Glad to know you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews. **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Glad you liked the last chappie, love. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 41**

Mort was outside the house, leaning against his car. He sighed and looked at his watch for the third time. He shook his head, a small smirk on his lips, and started walking towards the front door.

"I am coming!" Julia called from somewhere in the house and he chuckled.

"How did you know I was coming to get you?" he asked as he stepped into the house and looked up at the stairs.

"I heard your sigh from up here. Just give me two seconds." She called and he smiled.

"Okay, they passed. Now can you please come down?" he asked and he heard a door closing. Soon, Julia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Done?" he asked and she shrugged.

"No, but I'll have to go all the time to the bathroom anyway, so lets just go now." She said as she walked down the stairs. He kissed her cheek and brushed his hand over her stomach before he took hold of her hand.

"I am sorry but I can't leave you alone here." He said as he opened the car door and helped her get inside.

"It would only take a few hours you said." She said with a pout.

"A lot can happen in a few hours." He said, shutting the door. He got in next to her and started the car.

"Do they have bathrooms there?" she asked biting her lip and he chuckled again.

"It's not funny! Be glad that you're not a woman, mister!" she snapped and he looked at her shocked by her tone.

"Julie, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Of course it's not funny." He said, placing a hand on her knee but she slapped it away.

"Yeah, right." She muttered and he sighed before looking away.

"They do have bathrooms. The meeting is at a restaurant so we can talk calmly with the publicist." He said softly after a moment and she nodded mutely, her eyes on the road. Mort pursed his lips and almost bit his tongue. She was in a bad mood lately. Of course it was expected. She only slept a few hours at might, her visits to the bathroom were very often to the point of nerve breaking and her feet hurt like hell.

"Sorry." She said after moments of dead silence.

Mort turned his head towards her and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Sorry for snapping at you." She said as she tapped her belly with her fingers. Mort's lips twitched and soon he was smiling softly.

"Well, I think it's quite interesting to see you snapping at me some times." He said and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Why? It gets you excited?" she asked teasingly and he looked at her.

"You've no idea." he half growled huskily and she laughed.

"That's good to know." She said as she squeezed his hand that had returned to her lap.

They arrived at their destination soon and Mort parked the car outside the restaurant. He led her inside and soon they were seated at a table for three.

"You want something to drink?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Just water." She said and Mort ordered her water along with his drink. His publicist appeared a few minutes later.

"Mr. Rainey. I am sorry but the traffic was horrible." The man said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"No problem, Mr. Jefferson. This is my wife." Mort said and Julia shook the man's hand with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rainey." The man said as he took a seat.

"You too, sir." She said quietly and Mort smiled at her before he turned his attention to the man sitting next to him. She decided to take a look at her surroundings while the two men talked about Mort's work, her ears barely registering their words as she placed a hand on her belly and petted it gently, her mind far away. She reached with her hand and took a sip from her water; the cool liquid feeling extremely soothing as it ran down her throat. It was very warm in there and slowly more and more people started coming into the restaurant, making things worse.

She was sweating and she was surprised to see that Mort was perfectly fine. She sighed and took another sip before she stood up.

Mort stopped talking and looked up at her confused.

"Baby?"

"I am going to the bathroom. It's quite hot in here, isn't it?" she murmured and Mort looked around.

"I don't feel so warm but you go." He said smiling and she nodded before she walked away from the table.

She found the bathroom and walked in, hurriedly splashing her face with water. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she felt sweat running down her forehead. She reached for some paper to wipe it away but a slow sharp pain went through her abdomen and made her freeze. She swallowed and shook her head as it passed and reached again for the paper, this time effectively taking it into her hand. She wiped her face slowly but hissed when the pain returned along with dampness between her legs, slowly soaking her long dress.

"Oh…" she whispered as she leaned against the counter of the bathroom. She didn't even realize how she ended up down on the cold tile floor. She gasped but she couldn't get up; her legs couldn't support her.

"Oh damn…" she whispered as she placed her hand on her belly as another small sharp pain went through her.

"Mort…" she whispered as she stared at the entrance of the bathroom with wide eyes.

In the meantime Mort was ready to order their food but when he looked at his watch and saw that she had been in the bathroom for too long he became worried. He licked his dry lips and with a nod he stood up.

"Excuse me." He said to Jefferson before he walked away. He asked for the women's restroom and headed for it with haste. When he made to enter, he passed by a woman heading for the room as well and she looked at him funnily.

"Sir, this is…" she was cut of by him.

"My wife is in there." He said sharply as he pushed the door open. His eyes went wide when he saw Julia on the floor, looking terrified.

"Sweetheart." He whispered as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Mort, my water broke." She said shakily and he nodded.

"I can see that. Okay, come on. Please calm down." He said as he slowly picked her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Should I call an ambulance?" the woman asked but Mort shook his head.

"I'll take her to the hospital." He muttered as he exited the bathroom and headed for his car, ignoring the confused words and questions of Jefferson.

"Mort, you should talk to him." Julia gasped as he placed her in the car and shut the door.

"He'll figure it out on his own." He said as he quickly drove away towards the hospital.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I apologize for leaving it here but I promise to update soon. So, review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	42. Chapter 42

Hello people! The new chapter is here. Hope you like it. I want to say that this will probably be the last chapter for a couple of weeks because I will go on vacation. But I'll write there so as soon as I am back I'll post the next chapter.

I want to thank: **sparrowlight, Lily, Lemony94, wwfmegan, Bel-Cece, xRainCherryx, me-loves-demon-barber, Elly-sama and silence! **

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence**: I hope this will make you happy. I didn't take too long to update! Thank you for all your reviews! **:)**

**Lily**: Hi! Glad to know you like it! Thank you so much! **:)**

**Sparrowlight**: Yes, the baby's coming. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 42**

Julia didn't even realize how they arrived at the hospital and how she ended in a room. Mort was standing next to her, his face calm but his eyes full of worry.

"You want anything? Any water?"

"No water!" she yelped and he shook his head.

"I can't believe I am calmer than you are." He said amused and she winced as another contraction came.

"Well…I am the one who is about to push a human being out of my body. It's normal, don't you think?' she asked and he grimaced at her tone.

"Sorry." He said as a doctor and a nurse entered the room.

"Mrs. Rainey, how you feeling?" the doctor asked as he pushed the covers back to examine her.

"Oh well…just great." She said as Mort wiped some sweat from her forehead and played with her hair, which surprisingly calmed her a bit.

"You are fully dilated. Take her to the delivery room, please." he said to the nurse and Mort's eyes widened.

"She's ready?" he asked and Julia patted his hand.

"I'll be fine." She assured him and he looked panicked.

"No, I'll come with you." He said and she shook her head.

"I don't want you getting upset."

"I am perfectly able to attend my child's birth! I will not freak out or something." He said angrily and she sighed heavily.

"Mort, please." She whispered but he only shook his head as they transferred her to the delivery room with him following close behind her. Julia closed her eyes and whimpered as another pain made its appearance.

They arranged her in the room and Mort stubbornly remained to her side. He took her hand and she squeezed it as she struggled not to cry out loud of the pain.

"Breathe." Mort told her as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Okay, Julia…" the doctor said as he came close to her.

"It's time for you to push now." He said and Julia nodded quickly as she did as she was told, her grip on Mort's hand increasing almost painfully.

"Okay, breathe now please…" the nurse next to her ordered softly and she nodded, her eyes drifting towards Mort who was looking at her belly with wide eyes, his fingers stroking her palm gently.

She made to talk to him but a cry left her mouth as she started pushing again. Mort's eyes flickered to her face again and he bit his lip as he watched her.

"Can't you give her something?" he asked and the doctor shook his head.

"No, the baby's coming. I can't." he reasoned and Mort sighed as he wiped at Julia's sweat again.

"You have to try harder now, Julia. I can almost see the baby's head." The doctor said and Julia nodded her head while Mort tried to pick under the sheet. He got a glimpse of what was going on and he felt his breath getting caught at the sight.

"Mort…" Julia whispered as she felt his hand going limp in hers and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my God!" Julia shrieked as she saw him collapsing.

The nurse rolled her eyes and went to him, trying to wake him up. Julia gritted her teeth and continued pushing, stealing glances towards the floor.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine. All men are big babies…" the nurse said as she waved a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol in front of Mort's nose.

Julia breathed heavily and leaned back as Mort slowly started recovering.

"Able my butt…" she muttered to herself.

The rest of the birth passed so quickly that Julia didn't even notice that Mort was conscious and next to her side in a matter of minutes. Only when she felt his hand around hers again she realized he was next to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered embarrassed as she grimaced in pain.

"I told you not to come…" she gasped loudly.

"I know but-…"

"Okay, Julia one hard push now and the baby will be out." The doctor said and Julia nodded her head.

Her eyes squeezed shut and soon the room was filled with cries.

"It's boy." The doctor said smiling as he handed the baby to the nurse. Julia collapsed against the bed and opened her eyes as the nurse took the baby to clean it.

Mort was frozen next to her, his eyes wide watching every move the nurse made.

"Oh God…" he whispered with awe as the nurse brought the crying baby towards them.

"Here he is…" the nurse said as she handed the wiggling baby to Julia.

"He's beautiful." Julia whispered as she kissed the baby's nose. Mort nodded and stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.

"Does he have a name?" the nurse asked and Julia looked at Mort.

"Mort?" she asked and he looked at her surprised.

"Yes?" he asked stupidly.

"Won't you name him?" Julia asked with a soft, encouraging smile and he swallowed.

"Yes, of course…" he stuttered as Julia handed him his son whom he cradled awkwardly in his arms.

"His name is Alexander." He said with a small smile and Julia chuckled.

"Alex…hmm. I told you you're good with names." She said and Mort smiled at her before pecking her lips.

He looked down at the baby in his arms and kissed its forehead as the nurse took Julia away to take care of her.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Hope you like the baby's name! Please review and I'll update as soon as I get back! **:)**


	43. Chapter 43

Hello! I am sorry for the ridiculously long wait but somehow I had a hard time writing this chapter.

I want to thank: **silence, sparrowlight, Elly-sama, wwfmegan, BleedmetoINSANITY and Haruna Uchiha. **

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Silence:** Thank you for your great review, love. I am sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you like this chapter! :)

**Sparrowlight**: Hi, hon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 43**

Mort was patiently sitting in Julia's room, waiting for her to wake up from her nap. His eyes kept darting on her face and a silly smile was plastered on his lips for the last forty eight hours. He hadn't seen his son for a while and he had really started missing him. He sighed softly and picked up a forgotten magazine he had picked up on his way to the hospital and started going through its pages.

His attention for the magazine was gone when the door opened and a nurse appeared with Alex in her arms.

"Mr. Rainey…Oh, she's still asleep. He's ready for his lunch but I am sure you lcan ook over him until his mother wakes." She whispered as she handed him the baby and smiled.

"Ah…oh, yes. Of course I can…" he muttered as he sat up in his chair and held the baby close to him.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour." She said as se excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her.

Mort swallowed and looked down at his son nervously. He still didn't know what to do with a baby but he was somehow happy that he was finally able to hold him close.

"Hey, there you." He mumbled as he stared down at Alex with a small smile on his face. The baby wiggled in his embrace and let out a sound that seemed like a purr. Mort chuckled and slightly bounced him in his arms before dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"Hungry? Mommy will be up soon and then you can eat. Right?" he whispered as he fixed the blanket around Alex and poked his tiny nose. The baby had his mother's white complexion and a few brown hairs were decorating his small head.

"You can stop staring at him you know. He won't go anywhere yet." Julia's voice rang in Mort's ears and he looked at her.

"Julie…" he whispered with a smile as he got out of the chair and approached her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead while she eagerly reached for the baby in her husband's arms.

"How is he?" she asked as he still hovered close to her, his lips sliding down her cheek to place a lingering kiss there.

"He's fine. How are you?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm okay, I guess. A bit sore you know." She said with a smile as she hugged the baby to her.

"Good."

"Are you okay? Did you sleep well while you were alone last night?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I didn't go to the house. I slept in a nearby hotel just to be close." He said uncomfortably and she chuckled.

"You did?"

"Yeah…" he said with a smirk. Alex whimpered and moved around in the arms that were encircling him, his small hands waving in the air.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Mort mumbled as he pointed at his son worried.

"He's hungry." Julia said as she sat up and adjusted him in her arms so she could feed him.

"Sit next to me." Julia said as she patted the space next to her on the bed. Mort nodded and sat down, watching with fascination as Alex ate quietly.

"When can we go home?" she asked him and he smiled at the word 'home'. He still felt wonderful every time he heard that word coming from her lips.

"Tomorrow." He said softly as he caressed her knee through the covers and then took hold of her hand. Julia smiled and nodded before she looked down at her son.

"He eats quite fast." She commented.

"Yeah, he does. Probably took that from you." He said laughing and she pouted.

"Hey! I do not!" she said and he chuckled.

"Yes, you do. You always finish first." He said as he kissed her hand, his warm lips brushing over her knuckles gently.

"Yes, because I don't just sit there watching if my food is going to start walking away like you do." She said and he grinned.

"Glad to know that this temper of yours didn't vanish with the end of the pregnancy." He commented and she grimaced as if in shock.

"You're mean." She stated and he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, honey." He said as he played with her hand.

Alex moved away from Julia's breast and stretched his tiny legs before she picked him up and looked at Mort.

"Wanna burp him?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Burp the baby. Want to?" she said and he rubbed his hands before he mutely nodded. He placed the baby against his shoulder and looked at Julia with a frown.

"Now what?" he mumbled and she placed his free hand on the baby's back.

"Pat him gently a few times." She instructed and he did as he was told.

"He's not going to break you know." She said amused as he patted Alex's back.

"I don't know that." He muttered as he waited for the burp. After a few more patting Alex burped and snuggled close to his father.

"That was nice. A bit ew…but nice." Mort said with a smile as he leaned back.

"Good. Can I have a kiss now then?" she asked hopefully and he smiled widely.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said as he leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly, mindful of the baby in his arms. He moved back and she smiled at him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Thank you for being here." She whispered and he laughed.

"Where else would I be, baby?" he said amused as he looked at her.

"Either way, thank you." She said as she lied back and looked at them.

"You're welcome." He whispered back as the door opened and the nurse entered.

"Everything alright?" she asked cheerily as she brought a tray of food for Julia.

"Yes, thank you…Do you have to take him?" Julia asked as she glanced at her son.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's time for his nap." The nurse said as she took Alex from Mort and smiled regretfully.

"I'll bring him back in the evening." She said as she walked out of the room and left them alone.

"Don't worry. As soon as we're home you'll have him with you all the time." Mort said as he brought the tray of food closer and sat next to her.

"I guess you're right…" she murmured as she took his hand and stroked it while he picked up a spoon.

"Good. Now open…" he said as he held the spoon of soup high in the air for her. Julia laughed and opened her mouth, her hand still tightly wrapped around his.

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello, loves. I have the new chapter ready. I want to say that there's just one more chapter for this story to end. I am currently writing a new story for this category and I will post the first chapter as soon as I post the last one of this. It will be called _**'Stealing You**_**'**, keep an eye for it.

Okay, I want to thank: **silence, Haruna Uchiha, xRainCherryx, BleedmetoINSANITY, wwfmegan, Elly-sama and WolfxAngel**. Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review reply to **_**silence**_**: **Hello, love! You are right, this story is going to be over soon but I have a new story like I said for Secret Window. I hope you'll like that one as well when I post it. Thank you for all your reviews and support! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 44**

It had been six weeks since Julia had returned to the house with Alex. The baby was healthy and she was recovering from the birth. Mort had already started a new book and his last one would be published in two months. Needless to say he was thrilled for he never thought he'd be able to write and be accepted again.

They had placed the baby's crib in their bedroom so Alex would be close to them and Mort had already started rearranging the attic for Nicollet. He had removed every bit of old furniture and cleaned it. He was in the process of painting it a nice warm orange color and Julia had picked the new furniture.

"Mort…Don't you think this is a bit…well…too bright?" Julia asked as she looked at him. He stopped; brush in hand and looked at her.

"Well it is but I think it'd be nice for her…wouldn't it? I mean it would cheer her up, you know?" he said with a smile but frowned when he looked at Alex in her arms.

"What is he doing here?" he asked and she looked down at her son.

"He's looking at his daddy." She said and Mort sighed.

"Julie, the room smells paint. Take him down stairs." He muttered.

"Oh…yes, okay. I'll be back though." She called and he chuckled.

When she returned she was holding a brochure.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, it's what I picked for her. This is the bed and nightstand…What do you think?" she asked as he looked down at it.

"It's nice. You got taste." He said as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks. When you'll be finished?" she asked and he bit his lip.

"A couple of days…" he said as he placed the brush down and pushed back tendrils of his hair.

"Hey, honey?" he called as she walked to the door.

"Yes?"  
"Um…I was thinking…I mean I know you don't have a problem with staying here and all but um…"

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if we bought a bigger house…In the city." He finished and she stared at him.

"New house? We could always live in my apartment if you want to move there…"

"Yes, okay but I thought it'd be nice if we got a new big house. With a yard you know. Maybe not just yet but when Alex is older he's going to need school, friends…" he trailed of while she stared at him.

"What?" he asked confused as she smiled.

"Making plans?" she asked.

"Well, yes I am." he stated and she came closer to him. She slid her arms around his neck and pecked his painted nose.

"Okay." She whispered as his own hands wrapped around her waist.

"Okay?" he asked with a grin and she nodded before she kissed his lips. A cry from downstairs broke their moment and Julia moved back.

"I got to go. You son is calling. Oh, you smell by the way so hurry up and finish so I can give you a nice warm bath." She said with a wink as she moved back and exited the room. Mort's eyes widened with delight and he shook his head before he started working again.

Five hours later he shut the lights to the room and headed for the bedroom in search of Julia. He found her tucking Alex in his crib. He leaned against the door and smiled as he watched. Julia kissed her son's forehead and stood up. She turned and jumped.

"God!" she hissed and he grinned and winked.

"Sorry." He mouthed and she shook her head. She took his hand and pulled him in the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the water.

"It took you very long. It's dark." She said as he shred his dirty shirt and took off his glasses.

"Yeah, but I'm almost done." He said proudly as she adjusted the water temperature.

"That's good. She's going to be out in a month." She said as she turned to him. He nodded and reached for his pant buttons.

"Gonna help me?" he asked hopefully and she nodded.

"I will. I just hope your son won't wake up just yet." She said chuckling.

"You're tired." He stated as he removed his pants and shocks while she took out a towel.

"Not as tired as you." She said as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

He smirked and removed the rest of his clothing before he got in the tub. Julia kneeled next to the tub and picked up the sponge and handed it to him.

"There you go." She said as she picked the shampoo and wetted his hair. Mort leaned back and smiled up at her as she started washing his hair.

"You're so good to me." He said as he stretched in the tub.

"Be glad I am then." She teased and pouted causing her to laugh. She leaned over him and kissed his lips quickly before she continued with her task.

"You're not going to get in here with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're gonna get me wet." She said and he grinned at her choice of words.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad." He murmured and she pinched his nose.

"Ouch!"

"Behave."

"I've been behaving for four months." He whined and she laughed again.

"Patience is a virtue…" she whispered as she rinsed his hair.

"Tell that to little prince down there." He muttered and she chuckled.

"Little prince?"

"Yes! Unless you want to change that and make him king." He teased as she stroked his hair.

"Maybe later…" she said as she kissed his clean hair and rubbed his shoulders.

"Kay." He mumbled as he sighed in bliss.

"I think it's better if I put you to bed." She said smiling and he nodded.

"That'd be a good idea, baby." He whispered as she handed him a towel and helped him out of the tub. He put on clean pants and collapsed on the bed.

"You are coming?"

"Yes, I have to change first." She said in a hushed voice and he made him self comfortable between the covers. Soon she got in bed too and snuggled close to him.

She kissed his chest and lied her head down upon it.

"If he wakes, I got him." He murmured as he closed his eyes and hugged her to him.

"We'll see. Sleep." She said as she kissed his neck and closed her eyes too.

It was the first night that Alex didn't wake up in the middle of the night.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! One more and we're done. Please review and I'll try to post the last chapter soon. Probably until the weekend. **:)**


	45. Chapter 45

Hello! The final chapter is here. Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **wwfmegan, Sparrowlight, xRainCherryx and Phantom'sAnge**! I also want to thank all the people who showed concern for me and my family at this difficult time. I really appreciated all your comments and support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Sparrowlight**: Glad you liked it. My new story will be posted very soon. Hope you'll like that one too. Thank you so much!

**Wwfmegan:** Thank you for your review! Hope you like this last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Warning:** Love scene ahead! You are warned.

**Chapter 45**

Mort was sitting at his desk typing slowly, a look of concentration plastered on his face. His concentration was ruined when he heard soft giggles coming from the bedroom. He looked at the bedroom and chuckled when he head Julie whispering. He returned to his typing and a few minutes later the door to Alex's bedroom was closed. Julie walked over to his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mort leaned slightly backwards and smirked as he typed the last word. Julia turned her head and pecked his hair before she moved it out of her way to reach his neck.

"How's the writing going?" she asked against his skin.

"Just finished chapter ten." He muttered breathlessly as he felt her lips upon his skin.

"You want something to eat?" she asked as she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah…You." He mumbled as he turned his chair so he was facing her. Julia laughed and he smirked as he pulled her on his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pushed his hair away from his face. His fingers caressed her back and then slid up her shoulder towards her neck and cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Mort whispered and she nodded.

"Yes…quite the eater too." She said with a chuckle and he grinned.

His hand gripped the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to his face. Julia shivered as she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips and a small sigh escaped her mouth. He smirked and closed the gap between them with a forceful kiss. Julia returned it and pressed closer to him, her legs pressing against his thighs as the kiss deepened. His hands fisted themselves on her shirt and he slowly pulled it up so he could slide his hands under it. His warm fingers touched the skin of her lower back and she gasped into the kiss.

"It's been too long…" he mumbled and she nodded before she kissed his lips once more. His hand trailed up her back and then back down again before it firmly grasped her waist. His mouth left hers and settled on her neck. Julia's head fell onto his shoulder and her arms tightened their hold on him. His mouth opened slightly and sucked softly on her neck as his hips jerked upwards towards her. A gasp left her mouth and he repeated the action with more force. A smirk stretched onto his face when he heard her gasp loudly and he moved back to kiss her lips again. Her hands slid into his hair and he moaned as he pressed against her again. Suddenly the bedroom seemed too far for him and his hands flew to his zipper but she caught them in her own.

"Nope…I'm not doing it in a chair…especially not in a moving chair." She said as the chair moved precariously to the left side. Mort chuckled and he stood up causing her to yelp. He secured her legs around his waist and he started walking towards their bedroom, his arms supporting her back. He kicked the door open and he roughly pressed her against the wall.

"Satisfied?" he muttered as he thrust his hips against her again. She nodded and kissed his lips again as his hands tugged at his own shirt. He threw it on the floor and his hands rolled her shirt up her body until he removed it. His mouth latched onto the skin of her collarbone and a soft moan escaped her. His hand trailed down her breast to her stomach before it slid under her skirt. Her breath caught in her chest as she was heaved higher against the wall and she gripped his shoulders for support. His mouth crashed against hers again while his hand fumbled with his pants. Moments later he was moving inside her slowly, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. His head fell against her shoulder, his mouth opening in bliss as they moved together.

Julia's hands moved to his back and he groaned before he moved them away from the wall. Julia's back pressed against the mattress as he pushed her onto the bed and resumed his thrusts more vigorously. One of his hands left her thigh and got tangled in her hair, his breathing harsh into her ear as he panted above her. She tightened her legs around his waist and it was enough to make him release a guttural moan. His mouth closed over hers again and his hips gained speed and force until her back arched. It took him a few more moments before he slumped against her, breathing hard and uneven.

"Julie…" he whispered before he gently kissed her lips and snuggled in her embrace. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his back until he was sound asleep in her arms.

*******************************

Mort was brought out of his peaceful dream when someone poked his cheek with a small finger. He groaned and his nose twitched but the tiny poking finger returned once again. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the smiling face of his son giggling down at him, his finger poking his cheek.

"Hey, bug." He muttered groggily as he turned to his side and looked at Alex.

"How did you manage to get up here?" he asked as he reached with his hands and pulled him into his embrace. He sat up and kissed Alex's head gently while the baby poked his chest and stomach, making weird but cute voices as he did so. Mort frowned and looked down at him before he laughed.

"Good morning to you too." He said as he brought the baby up to his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Mort! You'll be late for the hospital!" Julia called from downstairs and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly.

"Language!" Julia called and he looked apologetically at his son.

"Sorry, bug." He said before he placed him on the bed and started dressing. In two minutes he was walking down the stairs with Alex.

"Got to go, got to go." He said quickly as he handed Julia the baby and grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

Julia blinked as she watched him pulling on his jacket.

"Slow down. You'll make it." She called but he only nodded before he flew out of the house to go get Nicollet.

He arrived at the hospital an hour later and he was patiently waiting at the entrance for her to arrive. Fifteen minutes passed and the dark haired girl finally appeared holding a bag. Mort smiled and waved at her before he headed towards her. Nicollet smiled and hugged him when she was close enough.

"Hey, Nicky…" he said softly as he tightened his arms around her thin frame.

"Hello, Mort." She whispered as he kissed her hair and moved back. He took the bag from her and took her hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded slowly before she gave him a small smile. He smirked and pulled her towards his car. They got in and he started the engine.

"Seatbelt." He ordered and she chuckled.

"I'm not a five year old." She said and he looked at her sideways.

"Could have fooled me." He muttered playfully and she looked at him funnily. He laughed and patted her hand before he drove away from the hospital.

"You know, you have to pay me back because I sat and fixed a whole room for you. I even painted it." He said after a while.

"You what?" she asked puzzled.

"I prepared a room for you…What did you think? That I'd place you on the floor?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I …" she trailed off and he chuckled.

"You're one weird lady, sweets." He muttered and she chuckled.

"I know." She said with a smile. Mort grinned and looked at the road again.

"Who's Alex?" she asked eagerly and he looked at her.

"Cute like me!" he exclaimed and she grimaced.

"Ew, the poor thing." She muttered and he pouted.

"You don't think I'm cute?" he asked pathetically.

"I don't know.' She said with a shrug, trying to hide her smile.

"I'll tell Alex to pee on you." He muttered with a huff and she laughed before she leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"That's better." He said with a nod before she burst into laughing.

They arrived at the house and Mort opened the door.

"Come in, sweets." He said and she stepped inside. Mort closed the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Julie!" he called and Julia poked her head inside from the kitchen.

"You're here! Just a sec." she called and a few moments later she was walking towards Nicollet with Alex in her arms.

"You hold him." She told Mort before she hugged the young girl. Mort blinked down at his son who only giggled up at him.

"I am so glad you're here. Are you okay?" Julia asked and Nicollet nodded.

"Yes…Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Nonsense. Come on, I'll show you your room. Oh, Mort! He needs feeding and changing. Can you manage?" she called and he smiled awkwardly.

"Sure…" he said before he smelled his son with a grimace.

"Oh, Alex…" he mumbled before he walked towards the bathroom.

************************************

Nicollet was sitting in her room, looking outside the window when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." she called and Mort peered inside.

"Hey…um, Julie is out with Alex and I am in need of some company and cuddles. Are you available?" he asked with hope. Nicollet chuckled and nodded. He smiled and walked into her room before he plopped down on the bed. He patted the space next to him and she lied down too. They stared at the ceiling until Mort spoke.

"You like it here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Jesus, don't say that again." He muttered as he pulled her for a hug.

"Thank you." She repeated just to annoy him and he groaned.

"Meanie." He mumbled and she giggled.

"So where's Julia?"

"Had to go for some shopping." He mumbled as he buried his face in her plump pillow.

"This is so soft…" he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"You came here to sleep?" she asked and he rolled over so he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nope…" he muttered sleepily as he made him self comfortable around her.

"If you were slightly older you could be my father you know." She whispered and his eyes flew open.

"Nicky…you know I love you. Besides, I am too cute to be your father, sweets." He said with a grin and she slapped his hand.

"Ah, ah! Not hitting." He said as his hand tickled her side. She laughed and looked up at the ceiling again. When she looked down again he was fast asleep.

***********************************

Julia placed Alex in the backseat and secured him there before Nicollet got inside the car. Julia got in next to Mort and he looked at the back.

"Ready?" he asked and Nicollet nodded before she sat close to Alex who was playing with his hands.

"We have to go to the shops too after we see the house. Alex needs new clothes." Julia said as Mort started the car.

"Sure, honey. I am sure you'll love the house, Nicky." He said as he looked at Nicollet.

"Yeah? We'll see." She said with a shrug.

"You know, you're a difficult one to please." He said with a smirk and Julia chuckled when Nicollet huffed and pouted.

"Hush you two." Julia scolded and Mort grinned as he focused on the road.

Julia turned around and started whispering to Nicollet while Mort shook his head amused.

Life was indeed getting better. There is nothing you want to overcome and you can't.

**The End.**

**Author's note**: There it is. The end of this story. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!

A big thank you to all the people who reviewed and read this! I hope you'll be with me with my new story too. I'll post it very soon!

Until the next time,

Lina. **:)**


End file.
